Christmas with the Kirk's (Kirk Family Chronicles)
by Samantha Kirk
Summary: 4th book in series. The Enterprise gets a surprise visit for the holidays. Lauren comes back with the Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo for red matter and Kate. Kate must decide if she is leaving but Jim will not let that happen. Elements: Xmas, family, love, humor, sex, romance, Jedi. (Bones, Spock, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, John Sheppard/Ronin/Cameron Mitchell as kids, Scotty)
1. Chapter 1

This is a Christmas story but give it two chapters before the tree goes up. I wanted to show the family relationship between Kirk, Lauren, and Kate. Hope you like it. I promise it will be filled fun, fluffiness, and love. There will be some drama so don't expect a tooth ache.

**.**

**.**

**CH1 Blast from the past**

**.**

**ENTERPRISE BRIDGE**

Jim drinks his coffee and stares out at the field of stars in front of him. It has been almost four weeks of calm in space and on the ship. The new "house rules" established at the start this mission one month ago, has created an unprecedented peace in his home. Kate is excelling at school. She has thrown herself into the "after school job with an insatiable desire to learn everything and anything about the Enterprise. Her behavior has gone from unruly to respectful. The most noted change has been in the use of profanity. Initially Kate doubted his earnestness in managing this behavior; however a swift and unexpected swat each time she cursed demonstrated Kirk's resolve on eliminating this behavior. Within a week damn it had turned to darn it, shit to shoot, and the f-bomb became nonexistent. Kate has settled into the role of daughter accepting Jim as her father and adults as authority figures to be respected and obeyed. The crew has noted the difference in Kate also. Kate is flourishing under the "imposed prison rules" as she calls them but she is quicker to smile, laugh, and join in with crew activities. On weekends and after school, Kate spends her time hanging with the others kids or with him. It is a happy, stable, solid life for them. Jim can't ever imagine going back to the life where she did not exist. For the first time in years, he is looking forward to the holidays. He picks up his PADD making sure everything is ready for the shift change and today. He has specifically run scan after scan to ensure the Enterprise is safely tucked away into a quiet section of the galaxy. Today is Thanksgiving and Jim is instituting a radical new idea: Dinner on the Bridge. The concept started as a joke at breakfast a week ago as Jack, Sulu, and Bones reminisced about being assigned to the kids table for years. The "kids table" stewed around in Jim's mind until a crazy idea formed. Jim could barely contain his excitement as he suggested the Alpha team be relegated to the "kids table" on the bridge. His theory behind this radical move was that they could all be together and man their stations at the same time. It did not take long for everyone to agree except for Spock who eventually came around.

"Excuse me Sir you want the table where?" A petty officer says looking at the size of the table and the space it is required to fit in.

"Under the viewport," Jim says hopping out of his chair excitedly. He walks down and sees the Petty Officer's dismay. Jim grabs a section of the table helping the petty officer set it up. As they unfold it, Jim finds it doesn't fit. After several minutes though, Kirk has it under the viewport with himself wedged against the wall and the table. "Perfect fit," he says as he struggles to get out.

"Sir as I have previously mentioned, I do not mind monitoring the bridge during your Earth holiday. Since I do not celebrate this holiday nor eat meat, it is illogical for me to attend," Spock says watching his Captain try to suck in enough to extricate himself from being pinned between the table and wall.

"No way Spock," Jim grunts. "This is going to be great and YOU are not missing it." Jim finally wiggles out and stands next to Spock staring at the inordinately large table in the middle of his bridge.

"And where are you planning to place the chairs Sir?" Spock inquires trying to visually arrange where all the fifteen people are going to sit.

"Well that end is out but seven on each side and one up here," Jim gestures with his hands.

"That arrangement would work Captain if the table was not almost completely against the viewport," Spock points out causing Jim to frown. He never even paid attention to the fact that one end and one side were almost touching the walls.

Jim crosses his arms over his chest in thought. "The kids can just crawl under the table to get to their seats. They're small. They don't need that much room." After looking at the table Jim pats Spock on the back like the deal is done. "It's gonna be fine," he says sitting back in his chair watching the petty officers arrange the chairs and place settings where he indicated. Spock turns back to Jim cocking one eyebrow. "Oh come on we have had less comfortable dinners before. At least this time we are with people we WANT to eat with," Jim cajoles. Spock does not look like he believes Jim but as everyone begins to arrive, Jim sees Spock warming up to the idea of a family Thanksgiving.

Bones stares at the table as he enters the bridge noticing the tight accommodations. "Who's going to be stuck on the kid's side," Bones whispers in Jim's ear counting the seats.

Jack, Sulu and Scotty answer him simultaneously with "Chekov."

"I do not mind," the young navigational officer smiles happily. "In Russia we often had to sit close for warmth. The banquet table is a Russian invention," he begins as everyone takes their seats.

"And so was the belly crawl to get to it," Jack adds indicating how the kids are supposed to take their seats in such tight quarters. "I hope you all went to the bathroom before you got here because you are not leaving until after dessert."

"How is this any different than any other dinner?" Kate protests as she crawls under the table and into her seat. "I mean I know what Dr. Jackson told us but there isn't even a United States any more so how come we are celebrating this?" Kate pulls the napkin off her plate and into her lap.

"Ah lassie, it is a tradition that shouldna be forgotten. Thanksgiving is nigh about presents or baskets or scary costumes but family and TURKEY," Scotty exclaims as the food is brought in and set around the table. "Dunna tell me you didna have feasts in Skyriver," Scotty asks with almost a panic in his eye.

"No we had plenty of them." Kate lists off several of the big feasts she attended yearly. "To be honest most of our celebrations revolved around food."

"Was any of the food like this?" Uhura asks. "You know the things we call comfort food."

"Yeah," Kate says passing dishes as she talks. "Each feast had their own specialty but typically there was always Barnaban Mist-pudding, Correllian air cake, vine beans, breads, Plavonian starfish and Mon Calamarian seafoods," Kate's voice stops suddenly. "Oh and by the way THAT is why I don't eat your calamari here. We have a sentient species call the Mon Calamari that," Kate wrinkles her nose in thought, "looks a lot like your squid." She shudders involuntarily at the thought of eating Admiral Ackbar. "So no calamari ever ok."

Jim laughs and shakes his head. There are so many times he can't figure out if she is serious or joking. "Do you have sentient species that look like jello?" Jim jokes passing a bowl of Samantha O'Neills favorite blue dessert.

"No but slime molds are the most prolific life in the galaxy after bacteria so maybe we do," Kate says slurping a bite. "Skyriver is so big maybe we just haven't found them yet."

"But you would'nt have a problem eating dem," Chekov laughs seeing Kate devour the blue food.

"If it doesn't build a star ship, speak, or have to be eaten alive I am good," she giggles. Kate is not fussy about food. Having traveled across one galaxy and now another, she has learned you can't be too fussy about what there is to eat or you might go hungry.

"Well nothing beats stuffing and there are no sentient stuffing species in the galaxy," Cameron firmly states filling his plate with the fluffy cubes. The rest of the meal is filled with jokes, laughter, and funny family stories. For as talkative as Kate normally is, Jim notices story sharing time is a topic she tends to avoid. He and the crew have been more inquisitive into her past life but Kate always appears to struggle with sharing Skyriver with them. Kate still treats the Milky Way as a backwater galaxy on the ass end of the universe. Jim does not push it, but hopes that as the years roll on, she will eventually have stories to reminisce about with them. As the pie is being sliced and past around Uhura's communication begins to beep.

"I got it. It is probably a data dump form Star Fleet. Nothing we can't deal with later," she predicts walking to her terminal with a glass of wine in her hand. She sits down at her console activating the transmission. Her face becomes concerned as she reads the incoming information. "Uh Jim, we have a problem." Her face drops and she sets her wine under the terminal close to the wall out of sight. "We have a comm transmission from Admiral Archer at Star Fleet requesting immediate confirmation of receipt."

"Admiral Archer?" Jim says wiping his mouth crossing the bridge to her terminal. He props one arm on her console and looks over her shoulder in disbelief. "Bring it up," he says taking his customary seat in the Captain's chair.

"Uh Sir, are you sure you want to do that," Sulu asks indicating the table loaded with food and drink.

"It's Thanksgiving. He'll deal," Jim says sitting straighter waiting for the transmission to begin. Uhura shakes her head and places the comm through. "Admiral Archer...Happy Thanksgiving. What can I do for you today?" Jim says in a not quite formal tone.

"What the hell is going on there Kirk," Archer says clearly seeing the back of the kid's heads and the table lined with food.

"Dinner sir. We were just finishing up," Jim says like it is the most natural thing in the world. "Wanna stop by for coffee and pie?" Spock looks like he about faint but to everyone's surprise Archer actually laughs.

"Are you enjoying your dinner?" Archer asks no one in particular.

His question hangs in the air for several seconds until Bones responds with his soft southern drawl, "Very much so and you sir?" Jack is beginning to like the doctor more and more whereas Sulu and Spock think Bones is out of his mind for speaking.

"Yes it was nice," Archer responds pleasantly. Secretly Jim thinks the man must be drunk. He is being entirely too accommodating for the scene presented before him. The fact that the kids are present may also be tempering his characteristic fiery behavior and language.

" We appreciate the holiday sentiment sir, but I don't' think Star Fleet is paying for every ship to receive well wishes from the Federation today," Jim says trying to figure out the reason for the subspace comm.

Archer clears his throat before speaking. "No son. We have received a report that someone is attempting to buy red matter on the black market from the location we are sending you." Archer nods to someone off screen before continuing. "We are sending the coordinates now but you are being ordered to check it out and report back. Jim you need to be careful on this one. We can't have some lunatic buying red matter nor can we have some idiot selling it." Jim looks to Uhura to confirm she has the coordinates. A quick nod from the lieutenant lets Jim proceed.

"We will set course now and report as soon as we know something. Do you wish us to contain the buyers and sellers?" Jim asks for specifics.

"No just confirm the players and we will handle the rest," Archer orders. "The USS Kongo is on route but is about eight hour behind you at your present location. We need to make sure we get the entire ring and not some two bit player that Runo Saturn is willing to use if the deal goes wrong. I am counting on you Captain. Don't let me down." Jim nods and prepares to end the transmission. In an uncharacteristic display of grandfatherly love Archer addresses the kids before singing off. "And give those kids some damn ice cream with that apple pie. Thanksgiving is a time of celebration and not diet monitoring McCoy. Kids keep your parents in line for me out there. Archer out." The adults don't react for several minutes after the transmission has ended.

"So much for peace and quiet in the unknown regions," Sulu remarks getting up from the table. The other members of Alpha crew follow him to their stations. They begin processing the data packet sent by Star Fleet still holding dessert and coffee.

"So dinner's over," Kate asks not sure if this is how Thanksgiving typically ends. Each of the kids had told different stories about what they did after the dinner. Most involved playing football or shopping. Kate is finding the holidays here have less rules or ceremonies that back home. The Milky Way holidays seem to be a free for all.

"Yeah looks that way kiddo," Jim apologizes reading his orders from Star Fleet. "Why don't you go find something to do for a few hours. I'll be home later."

"Come lets go watch a movie," Joanna suggests happily. All the adults will be busy and their movie selection will not be hindered by parental approval. The kids all crawl out from their seats heading for the turbo shaft.

Kate lingers a moment by Jim's seat. "You know if you need any Jedi help I am here for ya dad." She is smiling from ear to ear as he looks up. Kate means it as a joke. She hopes her dad finds it funny. Kate can have a hard time figuring out where to draw the line with jokes. He seems so stressed reading his orders.

"Yep and you will be the last person I call for the away team so don't pack your bags," Jim jokes with a wink. "Go. Watch your movie and I will be home as soon as I can." Kate kisses him on the cheek and leaves the bridge. "Mr. Sulu please lay in coordinate 4.6239."

"Aye sir," Sulu confirms and the ship launches into warp.

.

**LUNAR COLONY**

"Ok so we are just here to observe for the moment. If you find something of interest the code word is table zero. Keep it cool guys," Jim says adjusting his ear piece. "I know we can deal with this but let's not get involved in any Star Fleet business that will have us in back in known space for too long." Jim surveys the interior of the _Moisi Bar_ on the Heyangi Spaceport on Alcor III. The bar is a typical seedy establishment for back door dealings: dark, dirty, smoky and isolated. Tables and booths are scattered against the walls with a few situated in the middle. Strange gambling tables involving wheels and darts line the right hand wall. Holes of various sizes in the wall indicate fights involving bodies and phasers are not uncommon. Most of the tables have various card games being played on them. Loud alien melodies cover the conversations at each table unless you are a part of them. Kirk gives a slight nod acknowledging Jack and Dawson's position at the other end of the bar. Jack and Dawson slide into seats at a table near the exit. A waitress takes their order as they sit. Kirk and Spock stand surveying their end of the bar for an appropriate seat to see the entire bar.

**GAMBLING TABLE ZERO**

Lauren surveys her surroundings looking for her mark from a table in the corner. She has played poker long enough with these guys. She is ready to get out of here with the red matter the New Republic so desperately needs. An average sized man comes through the door behind a group of six guards. He is dressed in black pants with a white t-shirt and hat. A magenta sports jacket with gold chains around his neck and sunglasses rounds out his outfit. Lauren can't believe this is Runo Saturn, the head of the Orion Crime syndicate. This has to be an example of nepotism at its best. No other way was this man not beaten to death on the playground over his clothing choices at a kid. "Hey baby," she purrs, "if I win this hand we listen to my music for a change." Lauren rests the tip of her tongue on her upper lip and raises her eyebrows at the Andorian across from her.

"You gonna put on a show," another player grins. Her dress doesn't leave too much to the imagination but skin is always better. He undresses her mentally as she shrugs playing her winning hand.

A chorus of fuck's and sonabitches erupt for the table as Lauren makes her move. Runo is surveying the bar for a women and she needs to be it. For the past month Lauren has been chasing Runo all over this backwater galaxy trying to procure the weapon. With currency not being equal she just needs to take the red matter. Besides stealing is more fun than paying for it. Lauren hits her music and begins the show. The music begins to pour loudly from her table. She sings along to the song swiping the pot giving everyone ample views of her breasts.

"You a good girl or a hood girl?" an Andorian repeats the song lyric imagining her in various sexual positions with him later.

"Baby I am the straight masterpiece," she says sensuously sitting back in her seat. All eyes at the table are glued to either her pot of winnings or her breasts. Men are so predictable even here she thinks. "I got to kiss myself I'm so pretty," she purrs sucking the last drip of tequila from her glass off her index finger. "I'm too hot… hot damn…Say my name…you know who I am… I'm too hot…hot damn," Lauren sings while standing and signaling the waitress for another round making sure to establish contact with Runo. She bites her lip, raises her eyebrows, looks him over and turns away. It shouldn't be too hard to attract him. The few women here are the entertainment or waitresses. The others probably have no interest in getting laid. This job has been cake from the start. It has also been more fun than her previous assignments. As if on cue Lauren feels the group approach her from behind. "And this is for you honey," Lauren turns to stuff a thousand credit mark in the waitresses blouse. She giggles the high pitched laugh of a brain dead blonde. "Thought you were my server." Lauren draws the credit marker seductively across her breasts.

"You could serve me," he responds coolly. His voice is deep and pleasantly surprising to Lauren. It does not go with his attire. Maybe he isn't gay or a freak into really kinky things.

Lauren reaches behind him and tips the waitress bringing the drinks. "Men serve me honey," she says lascivious passing out the drinks. She offers Runo a shot from the tray and downs the contents of her glass.

"Chairs," Runo orders taking Lauren's seat and offering her a knee. Lauren notices two of his lackeys have taken up seats at the table by the door. She glances down as if uninterested but takes a seat balancing so that Runo has to wrap an arm around her for support. He whispers a sexual innuendo in her ears and she feigns laughter. Lauren has to speed up this process or it is going to be a long night. Poker was more fun that flirting with Runo.

Kirk watches the scene speechless from his end of the bar. Runo has definitely walked in but the woman currently the object of his attention looks like Lauren. Jim rises slightly from his seat for a better look. It can't be his wife perched on the knee of some twenty year old kid. Lauren is home doing Jedi things and not pretending to be a high priced call girl in the low rent district. The longer he watches the scene play out the more he knows it is her. A headache begins to form at his temple.

"Get a load of the red light district poster girl," Dawson jokes in the comm savoring every angle. Kirk resists the urge to knock him out. "Damn I bet you pay for the night with her and not the hour."

"Dawson get your head in the game. Stand down and wait for my command. No one moves until I give the order. Understood?" Kirk says testily walking over to Lauren's table. Anger, jealousy, and confusion fight for equal recognition on Jim's face. He approaches on her outside her peripheral vision coming up directly behind her. Her first indication something is wrong is the group of men stiffening slightly. Her second is Jim's hand closing around hers. "Royal flush boys," he says turning her hand for everyone to see. "I just saved you all a shit ton of money." Kirk's stare settles on the back of Lauren's head. "Hey baby good to see you."

She tries to hide her shock at seeing Jim appear out of nowhere. Lauren turns her head smiling towards Kirk. "Long time no see handsome but I'm rather busy right now so run along back to the ship. I'll comm you when I am done here. Our business takes a backseat to Mr. Saturn." Runo nuzzles her neck as she speaks. She knows Kirk is going to overreact if she does not do something quickly. Lauren tries to implant a Force suggestion for Kirk to run along but his mind is too strong for that. She turns her attention back to Runo. "Can't get decent help these days," she laughs planting a small kiss on Runo's lips stalling for a plan.

.

**JACKS POV OF TABLE ZERO**

"Understoo..." Jacks comm to Kirk gets turned off before he can finish his response. Kirk deactivates his comm for some privacy in his next conversation with Lauren. So far Spock is the only other person in the room who knows Kirk's estranged wife is the buyer they are seeking. It won't be possible but Kikr would like to keep it that way. Visuals should be enough for his team to figure out what is going down. Jack is shocked until he sees Dawson's face fall.

"Damn never point out a hot woman when Kirk is around," he says dejectedly. Jack gives him a WTF look. No matter what the Captain is doing they are on a stake out, hot woman or not. He looks over to Spock and notices Kirk is gone.

"Ears! Where's the party?" Jack asks seeing Kirk striding across the room. He is praying the woman in the red dress is not his commanding officers target. She doesn't look like a threat but Jack has seen enough women in the field to know they can be even deadlier then men.

"I hope it is that one in the red dress," Dawson says excitedly like Kirk could be bringing her back to the table for drinks with them. "Man I could do her all night."

"Or she could kill you and take your money," Jack reprimands Dawson. He can see the kid is not paying attention to him at all. At least the kid is looking at the right woman at the right table. "Just keep looking at Hooker Holly," he says before comming Spock. ""Hey Spock got your ears on? WTF?" Jack waits for a response but the Vulcan does not comm him back. Jack sees Kirk talking to the woman and her child pimp date. Jim seems agitated. A glance at Spock shows the Vulcan looks none-too-pleased with the Captain breaking the 'keep it cool' strategy. "Care to share with the class why the Captain is trying to pick up Hooker Holly?" Jack doesn't typically go out of his way to insult the XO like Bones but when the situation calls for it he doesn't have a problem. Spock not responding is such a problem. "How can you not hear me with ears that big?" Jack gives Spock a three count and announces the change in plan. Kirk appears to be instigating a fight with at least the blonde and her date at this point. Jack doesn't want the others at the table to become involved. "Ears, I am going in. Cover me."

"I would not suggest that Colonel O'Neill. The Captain is currently in a conversation with his wife and I do not think he would like to be interrupted." Spock's response is as neutral as if ordering dinner.

"His wife? Oh hell no! Where was the memo on that one?" Jack could not be more surprised than if his wife suddenly told him she was pregnant.

"Yes. That is indeed Lt. Lauren Kirk; however, she has changed some since leaving the Academy." Spock might be Vulcan but the sight of his former cadet does bring back fond memories. She was one of the few students who seemed to embrace aliens with an ease that human's did not typically posses. She and Spock were close. They spent many night debating politics, religion, and diplomacy until she married Jim. Spock remembers her unique perspective on topics other cadets never grasped.

"His wife? Why didn't I get the memo on that?" Jack repeats staring at the Captain and Lauren. Jack fixes his stare on Dawson. "Did you get the memo on that?"

"Is your comm malfunctioning Colonel O'Neill?" Spock ask and Jack can't tell if it at his expense or a genuine concern. A quick glance at Spock's face shows it is the former.

"No, I just didn't realize our backup was his dead WIFE," Jack emphasizes the last word. He turns to Dawson who sits looking amused with the entire situation. It isn't often that Jack is ever this far out of the loop. "I don't get a lot of memos." Jack defends himself to a smiling Dawson. "Remind me I need to clean my office. Maybe I'll find the memo on **Unexpected Members of the Captain's Family Showing Up at 3 am on Saturdays**. So far I have missed two."

"Do not feel neglected Colonel O'Neill. The Captain is not particularly forthcoming with details of his wife especially since leaving Deneva. He is private in his martial concerns."

"Deneva?" Jack exclaims with a slight shake of his head. This Lauren chick is showing up everywhere and everywhere she shows up there has been trouble. Jack wonders if that was the reason Kirk left Kate with him and Sam that night.

Spock continues as if Jack has not spoken. "And I am not sure a memo would have been in order to explain how his M.I.A. wife of 12 years is now on a moon in the unknown regions engaging in clandestine poker tournaments."

"No kidding." Jack knows his sarcasm is wasted on Spock.

"I too admit some surprise at the recent developments." Spock is becoming concerned as Kirk and Lauren have moved to the bar. Jack is probably within ear shot of the two. Spock suppresses the urge to be annoyed of Jack's preferential location.

"Well that's a surprise, you showing emotions," Jack does not take his eyes off his CO. He generally likes Kirk but completely dislikes his brash, jump in with both feet command style.

Jack can't hear as well as Spock assumes but the body language between Kirk and his wife is all he needs to know the conversation isn't friendly. "What do you suggest ears? Should we walk up to the unhappy couple or let them…"

"I'd advise watching to see who attempts to kill the other first. Then we can decide on whose behalf we should intervene," Spock says with uncharacteristic humor. His attempt at levity stuns Jack. Is no one taking this away mission seriously?

"Oh hell no. I am not going to explain why I let the Captain get killed on my watch," Jack bitches back into the comm.

"Anyone that knows of his relationship with his wife would not be surprised. They have had a tumultuous relationship to say the least; however I find it much like any other human couple." Spock takes a verbal dig at Jack remembering the human adage 'payback is a bitch.' "I know you and your wife have experienced similar issues in the past." Spock has to work hard to suppress his smile. He and Jack have a fully professional relationship. It is not that either man hates each other but more that if they did not work together they would never speak to each other.

"You green blooded hobgoblin that's none of your business." Jack can't stop himself from being baited into this verbal banter with Spock. "AND for the record, Sam never left for 12 years with the boys. How about we talk about you and Uhura? How's that going for you?"

"Uh Sir," Dawson breaks the spirited conversation between his commanding officers to point out Kirk and Lauren are about to start a bar fight.

"For crying out loud," Jack downs his shot, grabs his gun, and flies to get either Kirk or Kirk and his wife out of the bar safely.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review

**Ch 2 Lauren meet Jack…Jack meet Lauren**

**.**

**GAMBLING TABLE ZERO KIRK POV**

"Runo, you do know you're kissing my wife?" Kirk's smart ass comment stops Lauren cold. He is not helping the situation get any better.

Runo pulls back slightly and searches Lauren's face. "Ex-wife baby," she smiles hoping to piss Jim off enough that he walks away. She can deal with him later after she completes the mission.

"Funny that I didn't get papers dear. Never even saw a lawyer. So if you…" Kirk is abruptly silenced. It takes a moment for him to realize Lauren has used the Force on him to stop him form talking. He glares menacingly at Lauren as he grips her arm tightly. She tries not to wince as the pressure steadily increases.

Lauren slides across Runo's lap. "Baby let me deal with this for a second. I will be right back."

"Don't make me wait too long Vivienne. I don't wait for anyone. Even you," Runo warns pulling her into a deep kiss while pinning her to him with a hand on her back.

Kirk yanks his wife off Runo's lap giving her a WTF look. His grip is like iron on her arm. Jim pulls her to the bar near Jack. Spinning her to face him he points at his mouth. "Jim I am so sorry about that but I was not expecting you." Kirk backs her into the bar and slams his hands down on the bar pinning her between his body and the bar.

She releases him but Jim does not move. Jim wiggles his jaw back and forth making sure he can talk. "Vivienne? Really," he growls. Lauren signals for the bartender and he arrives with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. "Does every seedy bar from this galaxy know you and your tastes sweetheart?" Lauren shifts her body so that she can pour the drinks. Jim's arms are strong and unmoving as she rotates back with the shots. "And what's up with the EX-wife thing Vivienne? Last time I checked we were still married." Lauren needs to calm Jim down before he makes a scene. She holds one out to Jim. "I want answers not shots." Jim fixes his icy blue gaze on her waiting for an answer. After several seconds of holding the shots out and him not taking it she downs one then the other.

"Of course we are still married. I never filed for divorce," she says setting the drinks on the bar. She turns smiling but is greeted with a pissed off stare. Lauren is going to have to think fast. "You know I should be pissed at you. You almost blew my cover." Lauren turns her body sideways in his arms. There is not a lot of space between his arms and the bar so she is pressed up tightly against him. The scent of his cologne is making her dizzy. She has always loved Jim Kirk and he is the one man that makes her act irrationally. Lauren pours two more shots hoping the liquor will calm him some.

"Your cover Vivienne?" Jim shifts his body so that he is leaning on the bar facing his wife. He downs the drink not knowing how he will feel about either answer she gives. He still loves her but right now he could strangle her and bury her body. She has put him in an unbelievably difficult position. As an AWOL Star Fleet officer and the target of his mission he is duty bound to take her into custody. If Jim arrests Kate's mother his daughter will never forgive him. He runs various scenarios in his mind searching for the best possible outcome. Lauren blushes slightly at Jim using her alias. She hates that she has never been able to move on with her life after Jim. "Explain something to me baby. My Lauren is on the opposite end of the universe doing Jedi things." Jim pauses to look into her eyes. "_You are so damn beautiful_," Kirk thinks looking at her face. Her shy smile makes Kirk realize she knows what he is thinking. "Now her evil twin Vivienne…I have the feeling Vivienne is up to something highly illegal so spill." The warm look in his eyes is replaced by something harder. Lauren downs her drink before speaking.

Lauren strengthens her resolve and puts up a barrier against her own emotions. "Jim my ship broke down and I needed some parts to get home. This is about ship repairs and nothing else." Her lame excuse causes him to chuckle.

Jim pours two more shots before calling out her lie. "You're in a smoking hot dress seducing a teenager for spare parts? Don't think so. And how come you didn't dress like this when we met at Dave's Auto body shop? I would have fixed that damn truck for free," he flirts.

Lauren busts out laughing and flashes him the smile he fell in love with twelve years ago. "What? Then I want my 100 credits, dozen donuts and coffee back," she smiles remembering how they first met. Lauren lies knowing he is on to her but continues anyway. "You took off before I could ask for help with repairs. I was stranded all alone on Deneva," she says in a faked helpless tone. Lauren looks into his eyes regretting the thousand bad decisions she has made since leaving him. He was the best thing ever in her life.

"Uh huh," Jim can't help but smile at her blatant lie. "Tell me another one baby I am all ears tonight." Jim pushes another shot her way and downs his third. Lauren tentatively takes the shot. She is getting to her limit for alcohol consumption. Even as a Jedi Master, Jim can still drink her under the table and she knows it. She is beginning to feel the tequilas effects so this shot has to be her last especially if she is going to be in Jim's company.

Lauren distracts him the only way she knows works. "I wore this dress for you?" She spins slowly in front of him modeling the dress. "Like it?"

"Baby any dress on you looks good… but it always looks better on the floor," Kirk flirts wrapping a strong arm around her waist pulling her against him. Kirk watches as Lauren closes her eyes and lifts her chin slightly to kiss him. Jim hesitates briefly before kissing her deeply. For a little while time stops and they are just two people in love not a Star Fleet Captain arresting an illegal weapons buyer.

The kiss ends as Lauren pulls slightly away. She can't afford to jeopardize the mission. Too many lives are at stake back home. "Look Jim we can see about that later," she purrs referencing the dress comment," but right now I need you to wait outside ok." Lauren knows he is not going to listen but her conscious felt the need to warn him.

"Not gonna happen," Jim's eyes and face are calm as he speaks. "No that guy is a gangster and illegal weapons dealer. You are going to wait over there for me."

"He's a misunderstood youth who I am setting on the straight and narrow," she fires back watching Runo getting anxious at the table. Lauren has to wrap this up.

"Huh uh, sure you are." Kirk's attention is on Runo as well. Jim is taking control of this situation now before anyone gets hurt. "You're not listening Lauren. Midget boy is suspected of selling a bio weapon. You are looking to steal it and I can't let either one slide."

"No I am looking for a warp core baby," Lauren lies not even looking at Jim as she sees Runo getting up from his seat. Lauren plans her next move watching Runo get up and cross the room

"You're not here for a warp core," Jim calls her bluff finally. He grabs arm her arm as he feels her force freeze him to the floor. "Lauren I am warning you," Jim says between his teeth trying to control his anger. If you are here for what I KNOW you are here for walk out NOW."

Runo is half way across the bar. She has wasted too much time with Jim and now will have to resort to using the Force use to contain the situation. "I don't want you hurt so stay here. You have no idea what you are talking about. Let go of my arm," she says trying to pull away as Jim's grip only tightens. "Look this is the best conversation we have had for 12 years so don't ruin the ending. I will comm you when I am finished." Lauren wiggles her arm trying to wrench her arm from his grasp.

In that moment Kirk has to protect her and Kate. The thought almost makes him laugh. She is a Jedi. With a thought or a flick of her hand, Lauren could throw him across the room or crush his skull, but she won't. Kirk has one card to play and he does. "I am warning you," Kirk's tone turns icy. "I can deal with all the shit you have done to me over the years but not Kate. If you do this, if you walk out with him… now we are over. You and Kate are over. I will never let you see her, talk to her, or have any contact with her until your dying days. That kid has been through more shit than you or I have. I will not allow her to be hurt again."

Lauren involuntarily shivers at his words. If there is one thing Kirk doesn't do, it's make idle threats. "Jim," she whispers. His stony expression holds no reprieve. Lauren knows it's the job or Kate. The destruction from the Vong has changed her perspective. She wants a different life. Maybe she can have one with him someday but not if she defies him now. "You win. Follow my lead," she asks releasing him from the Force hold as Runo stops in front of them.

"Let go of my date," Runo sneers jerking Lauren out of Jim's grasp. Jim's jaw muscles tense waiting to see what Lauren has planned. Even without the Force she was always able to take care of herself.

"Sorry baby," she says pushing Kirk against the bar roughly. A softens fills her eyes as she asks her last question of Jim. "Do the transporter pads still take six?" Jim is briefly puzzled by her question until he sees Lauren press his comm to Runo's shirt. A second later Runo and his six guards fly against the wall pinned like flies on sticky paper. "This is not as easy as it looks so if you are going to do something do it fast." Lauren warns. Jim sees her tremble slightly at the exertion of Force holding Runo and his four men to the wall. The rest of the bar patrons interpret the men flying across the room as the start of a fight. Several pulls weapons while others scatter for cover. Shots begin to ring out as Jack, Dawson and Spock make their way to Jim and Lauren.

"Chekov, five armed to beam out directly to the brig around my comm signal," Kirk orders ducking a phaser shot near his head. White swirls envelop the Runo and his men as Jack appears by his side.

"Time to go," Jack quips firing his weapon at the closest threat targeting them. "I think you need some professional development on 'just here to observe for the moment' Sir," Jack offers as Jim grabs Lauren's arm pulling her roughly after Jack and Dawson.

"I can walk Kirk," Lauren spats annoyed at being treated like a helpless female.

"Then move your ass sweetheart," Kirk growls as they exit the bar through the back door. The night air is cold as it hits her bare skin. Lauren shivers as Jack covers the door while Jim comms for beam out.

"Evening ma'am," Dawson smiles as white lights encircles their bodies taking them to safety aboard the Enterprise.

.

**BONES'S QUARTERS**

Kate flies awake staring at the clock which reads 0300 hours. Joanna is sleeping peacefully next to her. Kate stares around the room trying to make sense of her dream. Since she arrived here in the Milky Way, Kate's dreaming has become so vivid she often has difficulty distinguishing whether it is reality or a dream upon waking. The nightmares are the worst. She tries to hide them as often as she can but sometimes her screams or cries awaken Kirk. This is the main reason she avoids all sleepovers when she can. It is also why she likes to sleep with him. At twelve she is too old to sleep with her dad but he keeps the nightmares at bay. At least this dream was not a nightmare. Kate takes a minute to think about the dream that had just awakened her. Again it was two people arguing but they were in love. Somehow Kate knows the woman is more in love with the man. Kate silently slips out of bed making her way to the door. Her dad promised to come get her when he was back from the mission; however, Kate has an overwhelming urge to find him now.

"You need something darling," Bones says from the doorway to his room stopping Kate cold in the middle of the living room.

"_Does anyone on Alpha crew ever_ _sleep_," she silently wonders. Kate twists the hem of her shirt nervously around a finger trying to find a way to escape the room. She feels a panic attack coming on. Bones will stop her. Kate needs to get to Kirk or she will never see him again. The feeling is oppressive like a blanket clouding her thoughts.

"Nightmare again?" Bones' words shock her. How can he know? Kate is so careful to keep it a secret. Bones crosses the room to stand in front of her. Every response Kate tries to make gets caught in her throat. He folds his strong arms around her rocking gently back and forth silently. Kate fights back tears wrapping her arms around his waist. How can she explain this feeling of needing to see Kirk to him? "It will pass baby. It will pass when you finally realize you are safe here." Bones' soft voice relaxes her.

"I was just going to go for a walk. To clear my head," Kate explains with her face buried in his shirt.

Bones pulls her back to see her face. "At 3 am? Why don't you try to lie back down? What does your dad do when you have nightmares?" Kate stiffens at his words. She can't tell him she crawls in bed with him like a two year old. She can't tell him her dad's heart beat soothes her as she lies against his chest but Bones knows all this. He and Jim have spoken several times about it. "Come on," Bones says guiding her to the couch. He sits and pulls a pillow over for her head patting it.

"You can't sleep like that. You'll be stiff in the morning," Kate declares hoping secretly he won't change his mind.

"Don't you worry about me darlin'. I will be just fine." Bones ignores her patting the pillow again closing his eyes. Kate lies down with her headon the pillow in his lap. "My couch is far more comfortable than the one in my office," he assures her as he spreads a blanket over her. Bones gently strokes Kate's hair behind her ear. It feels so good that Kate begins to drift off to sleep. The urge to find Kirk is disappearing quickly. She drifts off to sleep thinking about how great the Enterprise is.

.

**ENTERPRISE BRIG**

"What the hell was that I didn't need rescuing," Lauren begins to bitch after she materializes on the Enterprise.

"Like hell you didn't. He was selling red matter and from your reaction I can only guess it was to you. WHY," Kirk demands walking to the crewman on duty. "Did the prisoners give you any trouble?" Kirk looks at Runo and his thugs safely behind the glass of the Brig's cells. The crewman replies no as Kirk walks back to his wife. "Why Lauren?" Kirk growls repeating his need for an answer.

"I need it," is the only response Lauren gives.

"Why in the hell do you need it?" Kirk crosses his arms debating on whether or not he can throw is wife in a cell without impunity.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Lauren paces the room regretting that she allowed herself to be brought aboard the Enterprise.

"It completely destroys planets leaving a black hole in its place. That's why!" Jim watches her pace. "Star Fleet does NOT want it to be used again."

Lauren stops pacing. As she approaches Kirk, Jack triggers his phaser to stun. "Star Fleet isn't using it. It is not even going to be in this galaxy Jim."

"I don't give a fuck what galaxy it is in Laur. We need to contain it. We WILL contain it," Jim yells back like she is a recruit.

"What is exactly going on here Sir? Are we supposed to arrest her or not?" Dawson asks confused. Jack shrugs watching Jim and Lauren battle it out for all to see. "Can I be the one to frisk her if we are arresting her," Dawson asks sincerely.

"Dawson, take my advice. Don't get in the middle of this one," Jack advises. The only one 'frisking' Lauren Kirk will be Jim unless he orders otherwise. There is no way in hell Jack would let anyone frisk Sam, especially someone as eager as Dawson. "And for future reference don't be an eager beaver. You get in more trouble that way. Understand." Dawson nods but continues to watch Jim and Lauren fight.

"Don't speak to me like one of your recruits Jim," Lauren warns testily. "I was undercover on a mission before you ruined everything," Lauren gestures to the men behind the glass.

"Under cover," Jim scoffs. "You had everyone's eyes in that bar trained on you in that dress. Not in very stealthy there babe."

"YOU were the one who made everyone notice me when you barged into my deal. You ripped me from the table." Lauren yells back growing angry with each passing moment. People were counting on her and she let the deal slip through because of Jim.

"A gay man would've noticed you in that red dress," Jim shoots back laughing at his wife's unbelievable naivety.

"You fucking whore. You will die for this along with everyone on this ship," Runo threatens from behind the glass.

Runo's comment draws Jim's attention from Lauren. "My wife is a lot of things but not a whore so shut up. You are going to be charged for selling illicit weapons by the Federation. I hope you father has a good lawyer. You're gonna need it."

"I will take your ex-wife down with me Captain Kirk. Don't think I won't take Vivienne with me if I go. You have no proof either," Runo crosses his arms challenging Jim. Runo is correct on that. The deal never went down.

"We are not divorced you idiot and I was not there," Lauren Force suggests to Runo.

"You were not there," Runo repeats back.

"You sold the Red Matter to me and are willing to disclose the location of your stockpile for a deal," Lauren suggests, which Runo repeats back verbatim along with his men. Jim watches his wife interrogate the prisoners. His eyes drift from her face down the body. That red dress and her control of the men is making him so horny. His eyes stop on her forearm where red fingerprints show brightly where he was gripping her arm. Jim feels a pang of guilt over manhandling her.

"Haven't seen that trick yet," Jack offers sliding up beside Lauren and Jim. "Violates half a dozen humanitarian and self incrimination rights but what they hell…saves the tax payers a bundle."

Lauren shoots him a disgusted look. "If you hadn't have stopped the deal you would have actual evidence against him. If I didn't Force suggest it, Runo and his thugs would have walked away Scot free and you know it." The trio stares at the prisoners until a sharp beep fills the room.

"Your breast is beeping babe. You gonna to answer it?" Jim says not looking at his wife. Lauren ignores his comment but pulls a comlink from her bra.

"Haku (what)," Lauren says answering her comm. Jim turns to face his wife with one raised eyebrow.

"Coona tee-tocky malia? (What took you so long?)," a voice responds from the other end of the call.

Kirk turns to his wife. "In English or I block the comm Lauren. I'm not in the mood for games," he says icily.

Lauren nods like she in on a call with her girlfriend not taking him seriously. "Yeah ok, one minute baby. "Bargon wan chee kospah. (There will be no deal)," Lauren explains to Jacen Solo. Thank god they had decided to use Huttese before she left for the mission. Jim did not need to hear her new plans.

"Kee chai chai cun kuta? (What are you still doing there?)," Jacen impatiently demands. This set back is only going to make it longer until he sees his sister which is the only reason he came in the first place.

"Spock block that transmission," Kirk orders into his comm.

"Dobra bargon cay wa pateessa (I am dealing with a friend)," Lauren holds a finger up to Jim trying to finish her conversation.

"Hatkocanh goo yauma ten (Will he help us?)," Jacen is worried by the voice on the other end with Lauren. The man's tone sounds too familiar with Lauren to be holding her prisoner. He wonders is the man is the actual seller and not Runo.

"Nobata cha skrunee da pat. (No don't count on it)." Lauren knows she only has seconds before Spock finds the correct algorithm to end the holo transmission.

"Ahban (orders)." Jacen can feel Lauren's urgency in the Force.

"Yatuka bu dyst (Move ship)….Hey," Lauren snaps as Jim rips the comlink from her hand as Spock primly informs the Captain the communication has been blocked. "What the fuck was that for?"

"I told you to speak in English and you didn't. When you are a good girl you get your toys back?" Jim's paternal tone infuriates her.

"Fine, he wanted to know if I found my loving husband and I said yes." Lauren's smart ass comment riles Kirk.

"Lauren," Jim warns locking his icy blue gaze on her.

"Oh he said have a great visit and would love to meet you sometime." Lauren's condescending tone pushes Jim to his breaking point.

"Jack, secure the prisoner in her cell until she is ready to talk," Jim orders heading to the door.

"Jim? What…What the hell are you doing," she says like it is a bad joke as Jack walks towards her. "Back off asshole," Lauren commands Force shoving Jack across the room. She stops short of slamming him in the wall. "Ok this passive aggressive thing is not working. Baby we really need to talk." Lauren is serious now.

"Lauren release him now," Jim says like she is nothing but a member of his crew.

"Jim ok this is not working. Let's call a truce." Lauren has seen Jim's temper before. Rarely does he lose his cool but when he does, Jim does can't be dealt with rationally.

"No. No truce. Here is the deal Lauren. If you EVER use the Force again on me or one of my crew, I will sedate you and drop you off at the nearest star base. If that happens, you will NEVER and I mean EVER see Kate again. You can play your little games with me but you have hurt her enough. You will never hurt her again ever. Do you understand me!" Jim's tone is final. Lauren has to decide if she is willing to gamble on being with her daughter or not. In the end she knows Jim will not budge on his claim to keep her from Kate. She releases her hold on Jack.

"Jim we need to talk seriously. I am not here only for the red matter." Lauren walks after Jim. Jack is done with Jedi. Jack is done with attempted kidnappings. Jack is done with Kirk's crazy family. He pulls out a phaser stunning her. Lauren slumps to the deck.

"You shot her Jack?" Jim looks back and forth between his wife and his CSO. "Why?"

"She used her powers," Jack says strolling up to his commanding officer. "I am not going to have another Dax all over again sir."

"Dammit," Jim curses rubbing his eyes trying to alleviate the growing headache forming there. "Okay so put her in a cell and comm me when she wakes up. I'm going to the bridge to see when the USS Kongo is showing up to pick up our guests."

"Can do captain." Jack picks up Lauren and carries her to a cell after doing a quick frisk. He is not surprised when he comes up empty. It's not like her dress had any pockets or places to hide a weapon. The main one Jack was looking for was the light saber; however if she had had one, she probably would have used it to deflect the phaser shotcreating a mess and more paperwork. "Okay Dawson, we're on babysitting duty," Jack informs him pulling a blanket over the sleeping Mrs. Kirk. "Look I need to tell Sam I got back and get some coffee. You got this 'til I get back." Dawson nods walking over to the main console to monitor all the prisoners.

TURBO SHAFT 0600 HOURS

"Sir," Jack nods to the Captain as he enters the turbo. He sees Jim is holding two cups of coffee. "Double fisting it today."

"Peace offering," Jim jokes taking a sip of one. They both had gotten the comm minutes earlier that Lauren was awake. "The USS Kongo should be here in two hours." Jack nods happy to get Runo and his cronies off the ship. Jim hears the comlink beep in Jack's pocket.

Her comlink had continued to beep on and off throughout the early morning. Each time Jack tried to answer it, the line went silent and clicked off. Jack finally has had enough. When the comm beeps again Jack respond's with, "Jack's Jedi take down service. You send 'em we deal with 'em. Now tell me the nature of your dilemma."

Jim stifles a laugh as the line remains silent. Uhura has been monitoring the "prank calls" receiving only dead air also in response to her hails. Maybe Jack is having more luck. Just as Jack is ready to click off the connection Jacen Solo speaks. "What will it take for you to release our Jedi? Are you willing to negotiate for her release?"

The fact that the voice is actually speaking to him stuns Jack momentarily. "That might be arranged. Let me let you speak to my Captain." Jack takes a cup of coffee while sliding the comlink into Jim's open hand.

"This is James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. To whom am I speaking with," Kirk's tone is formal and direct.

"Jedi Master Corran Horn. I was sent on a recon mission to search for a missing member of my crew. Are you willing to negotiate or will we need to demonstrate our force." Jacen's voice is strong and steady as he speaks.

Kirk cocks his head in disbelief to Jack. Since Lauren's unfortunate incarceration, Alpha team has located her waiting ship in the corona of the sun. Scotty and the other engineers had marveled at the strength of its shields but scans have indicated that shield failure would occur within the next hour or so due to the extreme heat and pressure. It was just a waiting game for which Kirk's patience had won out. "Yes Master Horn. Pull your ship out of the coronal layer of the sun. We will send a shuttle to intercept you when you reach the coordinates 0.2 mark 3," Jim directs. "You can take her immediately upon arrival." So far the plan is working better than expected. The Jedi may or may not know of their beaming technology but as long as their shields are down, the Enterprise can beam them off their ship.

"Proceeding now," a female voice responds from the other end of the comm. "We will reestablish a connection when we rendez vous at the designated area. Lt. Undali out." Jaina sends a questioning look to her brother.

"Go," he says simply. "The sooner we get there the quicker we get to Kate." Jaina pulls a few levers moving the ship to where it had been directed.

"Well that was easier than I expected," Jack quips turning the corner to the Brig.

"Yeah let's hope Lauren is just as cooperative," Jim agrees palming the door open. "Though I would settle on less pissed."

**As they enter the brig, Jim is greated with,"**If you don't open this god damn cell I will kill you in your sleep Dawson." Jim was right. Lauren was pissed.

"Lauren do not threaten my crew. Try to be nice if you expect to get out of there." Jim offers walking up to her cell.

"I am trying to be nice, but some asshole let his friend shoot me before dumping me in this cell," Lauren retorts.

"What can I say baby. Half of me is still a romantic but the half of me….well the other half, the other half is an asshole." Jim admits before showing her the cup of coffee. A small device is placed on the glass opening a passageway. Jim pushes a cup of coffee through into his wife's eager hands.

"Ok so I might forgive you for this in a few years," she teases taking a sip. She lets a small groan escape her lips. "Jim we really need to talk so let me out."

"No," Jim laughs but is not joking. "Lauren this is serious. You were trying to buy a black market weapon. I can't let this pass."

"So are you going to get me a good lawyer then?" Lauren taunts. She knows Jim is bluffing. He can't pin anything on her because there is no hard evidence. Lauren knows what he needs to hear and gives it to him. The red matter is a mute point now. Runo will not be selling it to her. She can only salvage the Kate part of the mission now.

"Jim I also came back to see Kate. You were right about everything on Deneva. Jim we are losing badly. Very badly. System after system is falling to the Vong. Our galaxy is wiping itself out." Lauren takes a seat. Her knees are too weak to hold her up as she continues. "We needed a Hail Mary to use a term form your universe to save us but I don't even know if that will work." Jim enters the cell. He sits by his wife taking her hand in his. "You said I had to make a choice: the Jedi or you. Jim I made a mistake. I have made more than my share of unforgiveable mistakes but you gave me that ultimatum," Lauren's eyes start to fill with tears. "Fuck Jim I hate crying. You know I don't cry. I don't know how this is going to work. I am a Jedi and Jedi don't belong here but I am a wife and mother and that person does belong here. I have to stop making mistakes. I can't be without her Jim. I can't live without seeing her." Jim listens to her ramble and is unsure of his feelings. He has come to terms with her finally leaving forever on Deneva and now she was back. "I want to come back. I don't know how it will ever work but I want my life back with you." Jim sits stunned. After Deneva he has never expected to see Lauren again but here she was begging for a second chance. "My plan was simple. Get the red matter and send it home with my crew, but that won't solve anything. It won't solve us or save the universe. It will only cause more destruction." Lauren sighs heavily.

"Lauren maybe if we contact Star Fleet," Jim suggests unable to deal with the new twist.

"No, they will want me to stay and I have to go back." Lauren says softly.

"But I thought you just said you weren't going back."

"No I said I DON'T want to go back. There is a huge difference." Lauren leans back against the wall. "We have one big offensive planned. I have to be there but after that….either way…I am coming back if you will have me." Jim leans forward and brushes his lips to hers. Lauren's bottom lip trembles slightly at the soft touch. She turns her body as he pulls her close. Their lips part as he glides a hand to her lower back and one to her cheek. The kiss is over before either of them want it to end.

He lays his forehead against hers whispering, "We will find a way to make it work baby."

Lauren pulls her face away from his. "There's more and you need to hear this. My crew is the Solo kids." The mention of Kate's foster family puts Jim in edge. "They aren't here to take her back but to say good-bye. They are part of the mission. They are going to a planet called Myrkr. It will be lead by a team of young Jedi led by Apprentice Anakin Solo, with the support of two YVH droids and various personnel. Their mission will be to infiltrate the Yuuzhan Vong worldship Baanu Rass in Myrkr's orbit in order to destroy the voxyn queen. It only has a 72% chance of success with a 2% drop each hour they are on planet. All the Solo's are going and just want to say goodbye to Kate."

Jim is stunned. "I thought you said the Jedi did not send kids into battle?"

"This is a special circumstance," Lauren explains as Jim stands and begins to pace the cell.

"She is finally happy Lauren. Kate is stable, making friends, and adjusting to life here. Baby I can't have these Solo kids filling her head with thoughts of the glory of war and self sacrifice."

Lauren walks to where Jim is standing. "They won't."

"And how am I supposed to know that?" Jim gazes into his wife's eyes knowing she is telling the truth but the risk to Kate is too great.

"Because they know Kate. They know if she finds out she will be hell bent on leaving and that CAN'T happen. She couldn't even go on the mission if she wanted to." Jim begins to pace the room again. He never anticipated the conversation taking this turn. "I told them I will not force you to let us see her. It is your decision and I will back you either way."

Jim sighs heavily. "If I do this and it comes back to bite me in the ass…" his voice trails off.

"It won't," Lauren begins to smile. "Oh come on. It is only for a few days."

"Hmmm huh," he mumbles. "Fine…let's go get the kids." Lauren cocks her head to the side confused. "A Master Corran Horn contacted me and is waiting at a set of coordinates to be picked up. Wanna come with me to the transporter room?"

"I'd be delighted Captain Kirk," Lauren smiles kissing him softly. "And thank you. You did not have to do this."


	3. Chapter 3

Co/Authored by Lone Wolf O'Neill. Please read and give us your thoughts both good and bad.

**.**

**CH 3 Christmas Guests Arrive**

**.**

**ENTERPRISE BRIG**

"Spock are the kids at the rendez vous coordinates," Jim asks as he, Lauren, and Jack exit the brig and head for transporter room twelve.

The term kids cause Spock to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "The Jedi Masters Corran Horn and Undali are at the designated coordinates if that is the information you are requesting Sir but I do not know if they are children sir," Spock tries to clarify who the Captain is referencing.

"Great. I'm on my way there now. Have Chekov wait to beam them aboard on my mark. Kirk out." The trio enters the turbo shaft. Jim is deep in thought about whether this is his best command decision of late. Lauren is so happy she is smiling from ear to ear. Jack is wondering if he should have ever taken the assignment to the Enterprise.

"Sir are you sure we should be doing this. Last time we had three Jedi beamed aboard it didn't work out so well," Jack remembers the night Zala Tsu and the other Sith came on board.

"Huh," Kirk replies not paying attention. "Yeah, they are kids Jack. How much trouble can two sixteen year olds and a fourteen year old cause?" The turbo doors open and the trio begin to make their way to transporter room twelve.

"You obviously need more experience with kids Sir," Jack laughs. "Sam used to throw these obnoxiously large birthday parties for the boys back on earth. Ever spend the afternoon with 26 kids? Even with my combat training they almost overwhelmed my defenses."

Lauren laughs out loud at Jack's comment. She may not have had experience with Name Day parties but she has been trapped in a room of younglings for several hours alone. Jack's assessment is on target. Jim stops in the hall to address the COS. "We already have six kids on board. What can three more do?"

Lauren suddenly stiffens. She can feel Kate is close. For as much as she has wanted to see her daughter, Lauren is scared. Kate has every right to hate her. Lauren has accepted that Kate will not give her a warm greeting. She prepares what she will say as the turbo doors open.

Kate comes out of the turbo laughing with Joanna and Bones. Over the past two weeks, Kate has felt so much better. Her dad letting her work in different departments on the ship after school has given her purpose and the need to improve her time management skills. Kate knows Kirk is not sold on this internship idea but the deal was if Kate kept her grades up, minded her manners, and obeyed her father she could keep the job. She can't imagine not interning for the 90 minutes every day so she is working extra hard to be perfect. As soon the trio step out of the turbo they realize they are on the wrong level. Bones presses the button to get the turbo back. Kate glances down the hallway as she waits. She sees her dad coming back from the away mission along with Jack, and a woman in a red dress.

"Let's go," Bones shoos them in as the door opens. He can't believe that Kate will be late because of him.

"Hey my dad's back," Kate says surprised and take off at a jog towards him. "Dad! You are back early you," Kate's words get stuck in her throat. She can't believe who her father is standing next to. Her heart beat increases and she needs to remember how to breathe. Her dad looks like he is about to shoot something. Kate knows he did not mean for Kate to see her mom this way. Kate looks at her mom for the first time in eight years and can feel everyone in the hall staring at her. "Wow, when did you go from PTA president and 'oh golly I burned the cookies' to Natasha Romanov with the six inch fuck me stilettos?" Kate challenges staring Lauren up and down.

"Kate," Kirk says in a neutral tone indicating he doesn't want her to talk to her mom like that but also that he is there for her if she needs him.

Kate looks at him dumbfounded. "What? Did she look like this the last time you saw her? Ready to be picked up for the night, because she was in pants and a sweater when she dropped me off at Fairesmere Institute for Education and Humanities." Kate says. "What have you been doing for the past eight years mom," Kate stresses mom sarcastically. "From that get up I can't believe we haven't seen you on Nar Shaddaa or Gargon." Kirk wants to step in and try to make this easier for Kate but she has a right to be mad. Of all the people Lauren has wronged, Kate deserves her chance to confront Lauren more than anyone else. Kirk moves behind Kate and puts his hands on her shoulders for support.

"Stopping the Sith and now the Vong," she says simply. It does not seem like enough of answer for Kirk but Kate pulls from his grasp and runs to Lauren wrapping her arms around her waist. Lauren wraps her arms around Kate and rests her cheek on Kate's head rocking her slowly side to side. Kirk is unsure how to react. He wants Kate to be happy. Feel unconditional love from Lauren but on the other hand he wanted Lauren to be shunned for what she had done. "Hi baby," she says softly to Kate. Kirk crosses his arms and watches the interaction. He is mildly surprised by the fact Kate is not rejecting Lauren more. "I am so sorry angel."

"It's fine," Kate says in a neutral tone. "You had a job to do. I get that. I wish you didn't but dad takes off too." Kirk feels like he has been sucker punched. First off Lauren left for eight years and he only goes away for eight hours at the most before he comms Kate or sees her. The comparison of him to Lauren pisses him off. He calms himself down with the fact that Kate seems happy. He wants her to be happy and will not ruin this moment. It will be hard enough when Lauren leaves again. "I've missed you a lot but I get it. They need you. I can either hate it or deal with it. Just don't leave me again with a lie. From now on when you're going to leave just tell me okay," Kate requests still holding her mom. Kate knows she should be angry but what good will that do. Kate lashing out at her will only make it happen again sooner. Lauren has left before. It is only a matter of time until she does again. Kate plans to try and enjoy every minute she has with her until that time.

Kirk allows his girls a quiet moment. Kate's reaction to Lauren completely shocked him. Even though Lauren has promised Kate will remain on the Enterprise with him he does not know these Solo kids. Meeting them before Kate does was a solid decision. Kate looks like she would take off now if her mom asked her to so the Solo situation could be more dangerous. Kirk needs to separate Kate form the equation. "Kate I want you to go to school. Your mom and I have some things to do and will be there soon." Kirk says authoritatively. Kirk may have given the okay for the Solos kids to board the Enterprise but he wants to make sure they will behave before he tells Kate they are here.

"But dad," she whines looking at him pleadingly. "My mom just got here. Can't you do your stuff later?" Jim exhales deeply. He had hoped to have Kate meet everyone in a controlled setting, not in the middle of a hall.

"No. Go. You will see her before lunch I promise," he tries to be reasonable. A defiant look flashes across her face. Kirk stares sternly at her before speaking. "Look Katie bug I know it is not what you want but it is the way it is going to be. Go to school. Don't make me have to ask you again." Lauren sees Kate sulk but follow her dad's directions.

"Whatever," she says in a smart assed tone but complies walking back towards the turbo shaft. Jim holds in his annoyance. If it was any other day on the Enterprise, her disrespect would have been brought to her attention swiftly; however it is not an ordinary day on the Enterprise so Jim gives Kate some leeway.

"Let's go," he says sharply to Lauren and Jack walking away. He hopes things will be better once the Solo kids are on board. Kate's unexpected challenge to him raises concern it will only get worse. He decides to keep a close eye on his daughter. He enters the transporter room and takes a deep breath. "Energize," he commands. As the white lights appear on the pads, Kirk steels himself for the upcoming encounter. He prays his faith in his wife in not misguided. The Jedi kids match the image he has seen of them once long ago in the ready room when Kate showed the senior staff her presents form the Sith shuttle.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the USS," Jim begins introducing himself but is sharply cut off as a young blonde runs off the pad.

"Took you long enough," he says staring at Jim up and down. "Master Shan told us it was fast but we were like waiting forever. Your little transporter device thing broke? I could help you fix it. I'm great with electronics." The boy is smiling from ear to ear. Anakin makes a grand show of checking his body for missing parts. "Still got 'em all," he laughs hopping down the transporter steps. "And they still work."

"Of course you do and the transporter is working just fine. I was about to say," Jim tries to continue with his speech but is interrupted by Anakin's curiosity.

"Ever had someone come up missing parts?" Anakin asks. Jim can't tell if the boy is joking or serious.

"Not since it has been perfect." Jim assures the boy. "You are,"

"And before that?" Anakin presses on ignoring that Kirk is trying to speak. He is fascinated by the transporter technology.

"Let's just say the test animals weren't always pretty but it is safe now," Jim explains trying to alleviate Anakin's concerns. He waits to see if Anakin had any more questions. No point in being interrupted again.

"So were there like heads where legs should be?"

Jim has to stifle a laugh. "I just heard about it but that was before my time anyways."

"Huh but no problems since," Anakin presses the point once again.

"No problems at all." Jim tries to sound friendly. He remembers how nervous Kate was in the beginning using the transporters. She has gotten better but still is not a fan of using them.

"Not one," Anakin questions Jim like he does not believe him.

Jim tries a new approach. "We have redundant safety features built in to them. Now if someone tampers with them that might be a problem, but again redundancy," Jim assures the boy.

"So you could make a tauntaun with a head for a leg," Anakin proposes. Jim does not even know how to answer that question.

"Anakin let the man talk. We aren't going to get to see Kate until he has the speech he prepared for us finished. I'm Jaina and this is Anakin," she introduces herself and her youngest brother. She looks over her shoulder at Jacen. "The serious one is Jacen but don't let his aloof demeanor fool you. He is a great guy."

Jim is taken aback by the casualness on the young adults. They are acting like he has known them forever. Jim needs to make them aware that although he plans on being friendly there are some lines that will not be crossed. "You are," is all Jim manages to get out before he is interrupted again.

"I am sorry about the Corran Horn thing but we did not know if you were friendly or not until Master Shan assured us through the Force you were a friend. It is so nice to finally meet you," Jaina steps off the transporter pad. "We have been worried for two months about Kate. You know where she was, who had her, was she okay," Jaina rambles. Kirk shakes his head slightly. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe three more kids will make a difference. The Solo kids are not what he had expected. Jim expected to see solemn mini-adults on his transporter pad. What is appears he has gotten in a grown up version of Kate at sixteen and a male version of her at twelve. Jim eyes Jacen who is calmly watching everyone. "Captain," Jaina inquires seeing Jim staring at Jacen instead of listening to her. "I am saying thank you for taking care of our sister."

"You're welcome," Jim says waiting to see if he is going to be cut off again before he begins to speak. After several seconds of silence he tries again. "What I was saying was that you are welcomed guests aboard the Enterprise. I just have a few rules I feel," abruptly he is interrupted by Jacen this time.

"Of course and I assure you that we will not be using these," Jacen pats the light saber at this hip, "while we are on board. Also no Force use, just in case you were wondering. We never use the Force for personal gains or to take advantage of any situation unless it is warranted. You aren't planning on trying to take up hostage now are you?" Jacen gives Kirk a warm smile and extends his hand in greeting. "I can't thank you enough for letting us on board. It is a calculated risk you are taking but well worth it."

"Jacen you may need to hand over the light saber," Lauren warns getting a shocked look all the Solo kids.

"Where is Kate anyway? I thought she would be here," Anakin asks walking to the door. Jim can no longer take the confusion and everyone talking at the same time. He whistles loud gaining everyone's attention. The kids turn sharply towards Jim as the shrill sound fills the room.

"Stop for one minute and listen," he yells not quite in a command voice. "I know you want to see Kate but we have to get a few things straight first." Everyone in the room trains they eyes on Jim. "Kate is NOT going with you when you leave. Get that in your heads now. If you have any plans to coerce her into coming get that out of your heads. Kate has been through a lot recently. I do not want her hurt. Life is very different here than in Skyriver. She is finally adjusting and I WILL NOT allow anything to change that. In several days you will be leaving and it will be hard enough for her to deal with being left without a guilt trip from you. Got it." Jim's voice was firm and authoritative.

"Sir, that is not our intention," Jacen speaks for the group. "If you know Kate like you are claiming…she will demand to come home with us if she knew the truth about the war." Jacen slowly comes down the pad to stand in front to Jim. Jacen floods the room with calming thoughts through the Force. "That is why she cannot come. She is not ready to take her place with us as a Jedi. She needs a vast amount of training before she is ready." Jim bristles at the assumption Kate would be allowed to run off and join the Jedi IF she was ready. This is why Kate was not allowed to meet them at the transporter pad. He forces himself to remain calm as Jacen continues to speak. Jim can tell Jacen in sincere with his words but Kirk needs to get his gut feeling that the Solo kids are telling the truth. "Lauren told you of the upcoming mission," Jacen looks for Lauren to acknowledge his assumption. Upon getting her head nod he continues. "well Kate can't know Captain. I'd appreciate it if you would stay silent?"

Kirk crosses his arms staring at Jacen. His gut tells him the boy is sincere. "So would I. Kate is enamored with your universe. In her mind the Milky Way is a backwater galaxy still rubbing sticks together to create fire," Jim laughs. "But we hold our own." His last comment is meant as a semi threat of watch out but is lost on the kids.

"Good. We'd like this to be fun and not sad. The upcoming mission holds a great deal of risk and all involved need some time with their loved ones. This is the reason we were allowed to accompany Master Shan." Jacen speaks like a veteran soldier about to be deployed. Kirk feels a pang of sadness that he has grown up so fast. At that moment he has decided Kate will never be giving him this speech at sixteen. Until she is legally able to walk out his door, Kate will not be a Jedi.

"So you want to Jedi mind probe us to make sure we are not a danger to our sister?" Anakin asks sarcastically. "We have traveled three weeks in hyperspace to get here. I'm not ready to get back in the speeder now. Can we see her now?" Although Anakin appears to think three weeks is an inordinately long travel time, the speed of their ships astound Jim. To come over three hundred thousand light years in three weeks is mind boggling.

"For now you word is good enough for me. Jack will need to take possession of your weapons. Hand them over and you can see Kate." Kirk waits to see if the Solo kids comply. To his surprise they do. Jacen collects the sabers and hands Jim three silver tubes.

"Please do not doubt our sincerity. We want this to work as much as you do," Jacen says simply.

"Thank you Mr. Solo?" Kirk is unsure how to address these kids. He wished he had asked Lauren prior to their arrival.

"Please call us Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Sir," Jacen smiles.

Kirk relaxes slightly. He sees how Kate took easily to their family. So far they have been friendly, warm and gracious. Now it is his turn. Jim looks at his watch. It is 0740 hours. Kate should still be in the mess hall. "Okay wanna go see Kate?" Jim asks with a smile and leads them out of the room.

.

**MESS HALL **

Jim enters the mess hall. Kate and her friends are at their typical table with Bones, Scotty, Uhura, and Sam O'Neill finishing breakfast. He walks up behind Kate who is rambling on. "Baby, I have a surprise for you," Jim whispers in her ear.

"Huh," Kate says spinning around to see the Solo kids standing behind her. "Oh my god!" Kate screams bashing her knee into the tables as she flies up. "Jacen," she cries throwing herself into his arms.

"Hey Katie. I am so glad we found you," Jacen whispers in her ear holding her tight. "How are you? Have they been taking good care of you?"

"Yes," Kate confirms smiling moving to Jaina. "Oh my god I have missed you so much. I never thought I would see you again." Kate's voice hitches but she controls the tears. They are here now. It is not a time to cry but be happy.

"Like we were gonna leave you to terrorize an unsuspecting galaxy. Don't be such a kih bayana (dumb ass)," Anakin laughs picking her up in a hug swinging her back and forth. "Someone had to come tell these guys what they were getting themselves into with you." Anakin finally puts her down. Kate is speechless. She has dreamt of this for so long and now she is with her family again. Kate looks over at her dad. He is standing off to the side watching them. Jim looks slightly on edge surprising Kate. Jim is always the picture of calm except when they are at home and he is mad at her.

"Dad, when did you know about this? Is this why I could not stay with you and mom?" Kate asks walking over to him.

"Only about an hour Katie bug," Jim says with a forced smile. Jim knows Kate loves him but he can't help but be insecure.

Kate can see how uncomfortable her dad is. She crosses the space between them wrapping an arm around his waist. Kate leans her head against his side as she speaks. "Well I guess you already know my dad." Kate squeezes him in a side hug. Jim is shocked by the sudden show of emotion. He wraps an arm around her side enjoying it. "Guys this is Jaina, Anakin, and Jacen my family fromm Skyriver." The table nods and murmurs hi's and hellos. "Ok in order they are Bones, Uhura, Sam, Erika, Ronin, Joanna, Cameron, and John," Kate says pointing each person out as she calls their names. An uncomfortable silence falls as Kate does not continue the conversation.

Joanna is the first to speak. "We are so happy to meet you. Kate talks about you all the time. Some of the stories she tells are….well frankly unbelievable," Joanna laughs.

"If they are about this family I don't doubt it. We are sorta famous," Anakin jokes slinging an arm around Jaina's shoulders. "The Solo kids simply rock it."

"I think that is infamous," Jaina giggles and lays her head against Anakin's.

"So how long are they staying?" Kate asks looking up at her dad.

"Well two days I think," Jim states looking at Lauren. This was a question he should have had clarification on before now.

"About that sweetheart," Lauren smiles at Kate. Kate's face falls slightly but she quickly puts on a smile for show.

Jim senses Kate's disappointment. "Well maybe you should go make use of the time you have then huh," he says squeezing Kate tightly. Kate looks at him confused. He never lets her miss school for anything. Jim reads his daughter's expression easily. "Just for today okay. This is a onetime pass. Think of it as an early Christmas present." Kate's face brightens. She hugs her dad tightly.

"Thank you," she whispers. Her head is spinning with the events of today.

"Captain, the USS Kongo is hailing us. What would you like me to tell them?" Spock's monotone voice comes over Kirk's comm.

"Tell them to beam over. Jack will meet their party in transporter room 12 in a moment. Kirk out." Jim releases Kate to address the group. "Well some of us have to work today so have fun and we will meet up for an early dinner okay." Jim kisses her head. "Ready?" He says walking towards the door. Jack smiles at his wife before following Jim out of the room.

The kids stare at the Jedi and the adults Lauren. Without Jim there are a mediating presence, the table falls uncomfortably silent. "Lauren…good to see ya darlin'. You staying this time?" Bones asks taking a sip of his coffee. Kate never thought about how the Enterprise would react to her mom showing up unexpectedly. She knew they were close at one time. Kate stays silent watching the adults size up her mom. She isn't sure whose side she should be on when the fight eventually breaks out.

Lauren could kill Jim for leaving her in the lion's den but she supposes she deserves it. "For a while. Jim is letting me visit for the time being. Who knows what the future will hold." Lauren says cautiously. Lauren lets her eyes drift to Nyota. "How are you Ny?"

"Fine," Uhura replies curtly picking up her tray, "and yourself?" Kate can sense the unspoken hostility between the two women. Before she can interject Uhura leaves the table.

"It's okay Kate," Bones says softly. "If you dad can take her back so can we." Kate exhales loudly. Of all the people on the ship, Bones reads her emotions the easiest. Kate gives him a weak smile as Anakin moves to stand by Kate dropping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's tough for everyone Kate. Give it some time alright," he says kissing her head. Kate rests her head on Anakin's shoulder for support.

"Well I guess that means we should be getting to work and you guys school," Bones says standing up from the table. "Jacen, Jaina, Anakin…welcome aboard." Bones walks around the table and kisses Joanna before saying good bye.

John is instantly jealous of Anakin's arm around Kate. He knows it is stupid. "_He is her brother for Christ's sake,"_ his subconscious tells him but the thought of not seeing her today bothers him. "Well I guess I will see you later then." John meant it as a statement but it sounded a little desperate to him. "You ready for the history test tomorrow?" He asks desperate for a topic of conversation. The blank look on Kate's face lets him know she forgot again. "You can get my notes later okay. Have a great day with your….family." John says picking up his tray. "We still up for basketball later?"

"Maybe. Comm me when you are done with work and school," Kate says as they leave. Kate looks at her siblings not sure what to do. "Wanna come see my quarters," she asks smiling.

"Lead on," Jacen says with a sweeping arm gesture.

.

**ENTERPRISE BRIDGE**

Jim exits the turbo. "Lt. Sanders put me through to the USS Kongo please," Kirk says taking his seat. A nod by Lt. Sanders indicates the comm is open. An Andorian male in a Star Fleet uniform fills the view screen. "Captain ch'Raazhi," Jim says formally, "I am sorry I was late but I had a pressing matter to deal with. Your arrival was earlier than expected."

"Captain Kirk," he nods, "we were closer than Star Fleet estimated. I also have a special delivery for you from Admiral Pike. With your permission I would like to beam it over to your ship."

"Admiral Pike?" Jim says surprised. "Know what it is?"

"I am only the delivery man," Captain ch'Razhi laughs. "On a more serious note, was your guest much trouble?"

"No, we kept him in the Brig since we apprehended him. He has been demanding a lawyer. Star Fleet was made aware of his request. He wants to cut a deal," Jim shares. He leaves out the part where Lauren used the Jedi Mind Trick to get him to confess.

"Jim, we are in the transporter room with Kendricks and Severt from the Kongo with Runo and his cropnies. Permission to transport the prisoners over," Jack asks.

"Did you copy that Captain ch'Raazhi?" Jim looks for confirmation at the viewport.

"Beam them over on your mark Captain Kirk," ch'Raazhi confirms.

"Jack energize at will." Jim hears Jack give the command through he open comm line. "They should be arriving now. " Jim waits for ch'Raazhi verification.

"We have them. Godspeed on your journey Enterprise. Ch'Raazhi out." The screen goes black as Jim relaxes back in his chair. One problem solved and three more will disappear in two days. So far they have not been as difficult as he has feared but it has only been a few hours. Rand shoves a cup of hot coffee and his PADD in his hands, which he accepts gratefully. As he opens the PADD Lauren strolls onto the bridge.

"Jim totally forgot but I need you to beam me back down to the moon colony so I can get my X-wing." Lauren says in a tone like she wants needs Jim to drive her to the store.

It takes him a minute to process what she is saying. "You have a second ship," Jim asks shocked. So far his wife has not been forthcoming with every detail.

"How do you think I got down there?" Lauren's tone is condescending.

"The Endeavor," he responds like it is the most logical answer.

"Jim," Lauren looks at him like he is a small child. "A YT-1300 transport ship is not exactly inconspicuous. So I need you to take me back and get my X-wing."

Uhura can't take it any longer. She thought she had seen enough of Lauren as she left the mess hall. "Bitch you did not just ask to walk back into our house like you belong here," Uhura says turning around from her console. Sulu and Chekov never having met Kirk's wife in person at the Academy are stunned.

"Ny I know you are pissed but now is not the time. We can discuss how I also won the world's worst roommate and best friend award twelve years in a row after I get my ship okay," Lauren says calmly. Lauren wants to make it right with Uhura. They were good friends once. Lauren misses her and wants to try and make it right.

"Sulu do you know what is going on?" Chekov says looking like he is caught in the middle of his parents fighting.

"Um…. I'd say that is the Captain's wife and Uhura is going to kill her. Best guess," Sulu says having to remember to close his mouth as Uhura totally unloads on Lauren.

Uhura crosses her arms while staring her best friend. Lauren will never know how bad she hurt Bones, Spock, herself and Jim; however, Uhura will try to make her understand the first time they are alone. "NO you don't just get to walk back in our life like your shit doesn't stink and expect us to…"

Jim's world is spiraling out of control and he needs to fix it now. "Enough both of you," Kirk says like he is breaking up a fight between two teenage daughters. "Mr. Sulu please turn the Enterprise around so Lauren can get her bird. Lauren didn't your mom teach not to leave your toys out," he waves a finger in front of her face. Lauren stares at Jim like he is a petulant child.

Uhura watches Lauren go before turning her seat back to communications. She is there for about three seconds before she throws her earphone at the wall shattering it. Lauren was her best friend and roommate at the academy before Galia. She warned Kirk that she was trouble but that man could never make a decent decision when it came to her. Uhura can't decide if she is more upset that Lauren hurt Kirk or that she left without saying a word to her.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4 Whose Side Are You On

**MOON COLONY**

Lauren beams down to the planet surface. Instinctively she surveys her surroundings both with the Force and her other senses. She doesn't pick up anything out of the ordinary which concerns her. Jim was far too easy to convince about returning to the moon to retrieve her ship. If she were in his shoes, Lauren would have put a tracer on him. Lauren begins to walk to the nearest store. "Hi," she greets the clerk who stares back curiously. This moon colony is basically a black market for all things illicit. Most people aren't friendly. Lauren senses he is alone in the store. "You are taking a break. You will lock the door and take me to your computer console," she Force suggests. The clerk instantly complies with all her demands. Lauren sits down at the computer. "Access code," she requests which is promptly imputed by the clerk. "You are sleepy. You need to take a nap," Lauren suggests. Lauren opens up a subspace comm. as the clerk snoozes in the chair.

**MISSION FAILURE. NOT A VIABLE OPTION. FOLLOWING LEAD FOR POSSIBLE ALTERNATIVE. RENDEZ VOUS SHIFTED BY TWO DAYS. WAIT FOR CONTACT.**

Lauren sits back before hitting send. Her decision to not get the Red Matter is probably the death sentence for billions back home; however,she was badley mistaken. In the hour between breakfast and requesting to retrieve her ship, Lauren had done some research. Many of her old backdoor computer programs still worked opening up the secret files on the Federations research on the Red Matter. Jim was right. Red matter is a Pandora's box filled with death. Lauren hits send dispersing the message into space. Admiral Montgomerie will retrieve it in several hours. Lauren hopes that the encrypted files she sent with the communiqué will convince the Admiral her decision is sound. She doesn't have a lot of time so she wakes the clerk and heads to the landing pad. Thankfully there is no security on the moon colony. Making it to her ship, Lauren disables the security protocols before crawling in the cockpit. She initiates take off procedures flipping switches and depressing buttons like she always did, only this time a light flashes on the dashboard. "Shit," she yells flipping off the homing beacon. She slams her head twice into the headrest angry at her stupidity. Ordinary scans would not pick up the single transmission but parked above her head is no ordinary crew. If it was only Uhura or Jim or Spock the transmission may have went unnoticed but the trio of the Enterprise don't miss much. She sighs heavily. What's done is done. Nothing will change it. Lauren ignites the engines and streaks from the moon praying for the best. "Enterprise, ETA in ten minutes. Over," Lauren informs Uhura. She is a little surprised not to get a confirmation but Nyota is pissed at her.

.

**ENTERPRISE BRIDGE**

"Captain we may have a problem," Spock reports from his station.

Jim feels a knot forming in his stomach. Lauren has been gone just long enough to get her ship but also long enough to try something covert. "Is this in reference to our guests?" Jim knows the answer but is hoping for a different one. He doesn't wait for Spock to answer. "Rip the band-aid off," Jim says jumping up from his seat. Walking to Spock's station he then adds, "Watcha got."

"It appears that a homing beacon was activated upon the moon surface as your wife prepared to take off. I am not insinuating it was her but the signal does not match any known beacons on file," Spock reports. His half Vulcan side looks at the situation critically but his human side sees Jim's classic crossed armed posture with clenched jaw as a sign of his distress. Spock attempts to be sympathetic to his friend. "I was only attempting to," Spock tries to explain before Jim cuts him off.

"Monitor her every movement. If she sneezes I want to know it," Jim says firmly not asking for special treatment. If this was anyone else other than his wife his decision would be the same. The safety of his crew is paramount over his love life. "Has the signal reached its destination?" Jim turns to look at Uhura then Chekov.

"Not known yet Keptin," Chekov states. "It appears to be sent into deep space. Aligning long-range sensors to monitor it."

"She only just reported an ETA of ten minutes Sir," Uhura confirms running more scans. "Should I tell her to wait before docking again?"

"No. Let her dock but have security watch her until further notice." Jim claps his hands together. "You have ten minutes people to get me some answers. Compile whatever you have and we meet in my ready room in fifteen minutes." He strides back to his seat trying to assume a relaxed posture. "Send everything you have to my PADD as soon as you get it."

.

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

"So what is he like? You dad I mean," Jaina asks lying on the couch.

Kate thinks about her response. So far the conversation has centered on Skyriver. They have spent to morning talking about how Han and Leia are, what Luke is up to, who is up for which Jedi Master at the academy, and a thousand other routine topics that were part of their everyday back home. Kate is becoming suspicious that none of them will respond to her questions about the war or the Vong. She will bring it up to her dad later. Kate knows he has something to do with their silence. Kate will have to be diplomatic with Kirk. No matter how mad she is with him now, Kate can't vent like she typically does. Kirk is allowing far more than she ever expected in regard to her family; however, he can pull the plug at any time just as easily.

"Hey you," Jaina shakes Kate out of her daydream with her foot rocking her sister side to side. "What is he like?"

Kate slides down on the couch and props her feet on Jaina's chest and pulls Jaina's foot to her chest. Both girls begin to give each other a foot massage as Kate talks. "What can I say? He is a blonde dad." Kate's response generates chuckles from Jacen and Anakin. "He is smart, funny, and an all around good guy. His crew respects him along with Star Fleet." Jacen sends her a quizzical look at the reference to Star Fleet. "Star Fleet is the equal to ExGal. Officially Star Fleet is the exploratory and defensive force of the United Federation of Planets. Starfleet's function, on behalf the Federation, is to explore unknown territory, to defend the Federation and its allies from threats, and to further Federation policies and interests throughout interstellar space. They also initiate first contact with newly discovered worlds and engage in diplomatic negotiations on the behalf of the Federation." Kate gives the text-book definition of Star Fleet. "The huge difference between them and ExGal is they are armed to the teeth. Photon torpedoes, phaser banks, transporters...," Kate lists the defenses of the Enterprise as Jacen cuts her off.

"The transporters?" Jacen can't help but want to know more about the ship's defensive capabilities. Kirk might seem like a nice guy but times can change.

"Oh yeah. I would use them that way tactically. Imagine you need to clear out an enemy stronghold," Kate explains her point of view, "why not beam out the inhabitants rather than fight them."

"Yeah but then you have the enemy on ship and not the surface," Jacen proposes. "Where's the advantage to that?"

"See you are stored in a buffer from what I can tell. So what would stop someone from not processing the signal? If you are not materialized you are dead. Or you could just beam them directly into space." Kate comes up with another way to use the transporters as a weapon. "Hey we can use that against the Vong," Kate says excitedly.

"That would be effective," Anakin agrees. "Could you dad get us one?" Jaina and Jacen look warily at each other. This conversation is not breaking their agreement with Captain Kirk but is toeing the line.

Jacen takes a chance. He needs to know. "So how do we prevent a beam out Katie?"

"Keep your shields on," she answers frankly. "Transporters can't get a lock through shields."

"Katie-bug where are you?" Kirk's voice comes through her comm.

"In our quarters," she answers.

"Why don't you go out and get the stick blown off you? That is an order. Show them the rec decks, or the observation deck. Show them something besides the inside of our four walls." Kirk is glad he decided to "spy" on Kate with an open comm and video line. From what he can tell the Solo kids are on the up and up but Kate does not need to share every detail with them about the Enterprise. He decides to bring it to her attention later. "I am planning on being off duty by 1700 hours so we can eat dinner then alright."

"Fine, Kirk out," she agrees severing the line. "Where were we," Kate tries to start the conversation back up. Jaina can feel an increased tension on the ship and shifts the topic.

"I had asked about Kirk and got a defensive lecture on the capabilities of Star Fleet. I want to know about him. Tell me about Jim," she asks again. "Why the nickname Katie bug?"

"It is an annoyingly loud insect on Earth. It is called a Katydid and makes a sound during their summer months. Apparently I can talk too much," Kate laughs. "He is a pretty great guy. He tries to spend as much time with me as he can which it turns out is a LOT. I mean if he is not on duty he wants to be with ME. Sometimes I even do homework to avoid hanging with him." Kate's tone is happy and light indicating to the Solo kid's and her still eavesdropping father she like him. "He is real into sports and loves a game called basketball. It is okay but I let him think I like more than I do because it makes him happy to play with me. I pulled up his service record not long after realizing I was stuck here for a while. He is almost as famous as dad. He has saved Earth twice and is the youngest Captain in Star Fleet history. There were several locked files but I haven't bothered to ask about them. Everyone should have their secrets right." Kirk smiles in his chair listening to Kate's description of him. It is far different from the mean, overbearing father she acts like he is to the crew. "He plays this game called twenty questions with me. Well I thought it was a game but then I realized it was just a way to get me to talk to him about personal stuff."

"If he is so great then why not confide in him?" Jacen asks genuinely interested in Kate's response. If he is going to leave her here, Jacen needs to know she is happy and safe. She starts to shut down and shrugs her shoulders at having to answer personal questions about her and Kirk's relationship. "No way Katie. It is us. Talk to me. Why do you shut him out?" Jacen pushes the subject. Jim leans forward in his chair totally absorbed in the conversation between Kate and the Solo kids.

"Well I don't know how long I will be here?" Kate gives a coward response. "I mean why set up ties when you are going to sever them." Kate sees her answer is not enough for Jacen. "Look he is great to me. Loves me unconditionally and I have definitely tried to make him hate me but he is right there every single time I screw up or do something good. He is my rock."

"They why fight him?" Anakin asks. "Why make him hate you?" Kirk is wondering the same thing.

"Because he will leave one day," Kate shares. She is so glad to have the Solo kids there with her now. They will not judge her answers or try to make her feel better. They will just confirm her feelings. "Look I love Dad as much as you. Maybe more because he chose me to be a part of the family and was not stuck with me like he was with you," Kate jokes remembering how Han reassured her when she doubted her place with them. "So if I go all in with Kirk it is like saying 'thanks dad, you were great but Kirk is better'. Besides even though I caused it, Han is only out of my life for now. If I go back, after the grounding of the century, he will take me back. The jury is still out with Kirk. I don't know if we would let me back if I did to him what I did to Dad. And Kirk is all about Star Fleet. I mean how long will it take for Kirk to disappear from my life if Star Fleet needed to go somewhere I couldn't." Kate knows this is a cheap shot. She feels guilty for even saying it out loud but continues. "I won't be left again. That is why I am coming home with you. I can't get attached to things I can't live without. If I stay any longer I don't know how I will leave the Enterprise. These guys are just like home except we are always together on the Enterprise. No separations while Mom goes off to negotiate a treaty or when you leave for the academy. We are one family and it is nice. It is safe and warm," she finishes using Kirk's words of comfort when she is feeling lost.

Jacen feels sick with what he is going to say next. Kate can't stay here forever. Now yes but in the future she does need to go back and fulfill her destiny as a Jedi Knight. "Kate you need to give this a try. We will always love you and so will Mom and Dad but Jim should be given a chance with you. He missed out with you for a long time. You will never have to stay if you don't want to but give him a chance okay." Kate smiles and nods. She was hoping someone would say this to her. Jacen always knows what she needs.

.

**ENTERPRISE BRIDGE**

Jim slumps back in the chair. He never realized Kate's fear of abandonment went that far. He knew she was always insecure about it but not that she thinks he will eventually leave her. Kirk tries to think of a way to show her he is in it for the long haul. Kirk is also amazed at Jacen's request to give him a chance. Even if the request is not totally sincere Kate will believe it. Jacen's words will go a long way when they and her mom leave.

"Captain we are ready to go over our preliminary findings," Spock announces standing next to Jim's chair.

"Mr. Sulu, comm Beta shift for coverage. When they are in place give Rios the conn and join us in my Ready Room," Kirk orders leaving the bridge. "Okay everyone, watcha got?" Jim settles into his seat as the rest of Alpha crew take their seats.

Spock begins the meeting by summing up the past twenty-four hours. He tells them of the bar fight, the Brig conversations, and the arrival of the Solo Children. Everyone knew of Lauren's request to get her ship so he starts from her taking off from the moon colony. "Immediately before Lt. Kirk engaged her take off procedure a presumed homing beacon eminated from her ship. It was brief and aimed toward deep space. As of yet we cannot determine the end point for the transmission. I have reviewed the data and come to the conclusion that the X wing fighter and the Kirk's Endeavor could not make the three-week crossing unless assisted by a larger vessel."

"Lt. Kirk," Chekov repeats. "Mrs. Kirk was in Star Fleet once?"

"She was with us at the Academy Chekov," Uhura says quietly. "Until she pulled a Houdini for twelve years."

Jim needs to get the group back on the task at hand. "So that means that there's a bigger ship out there," Jim translates for the group. "What have you found Mr. Chekov?"

"I have set the long-range sensors to scan for their unique fuel and ship materials as guidelines but as you can see nothing yet has panned out." Chekov reports.

"That could mean they are either cloaked or so far out our sensors can't find them," Sulu shares walking into the room taking a seat. "The ship must me massive to have enough power to pick up on the beacon from that far away."

"How big of a ship are you talking Spock," Jack asks warily.

"Approximately twice the size of the Enterprise from what I have ascertained from Kate's description of the ships in her home galaxy. I can only surmise it is a Star Destroyer," Spock reasons. Jim makes a grunting noise at the reference to Kate's home galaxy. "To be technically accurate Captain, Skyriver is her home for all intents and purposes."

"Go on Spock, I'll forget you said that," Jim snaps. This is one of the reasons he knows Kate is insecure. Cutting out that part of her life will not work but from a psychological stand point the constant reference to it being her home keeps her from accepting the Milky Way. From this point forward he will not longer refer to Skyriver as her home. Jim should never have given up on that request of his crew. He makes a note to tell them not to acknowledge Skyriver as he home when possible. Kirk will listen to her stories, and embrace her past as much as possible but not refer to it as home anymore.

Spock looks as shocked as a Vulcan can. He does not understand why Jim cannot see the logic in his statement. Spock decided to confer with Jim later in private for clarification. Spock continues with the briefing. "Since we do not have an end point for the homing beacon at this time I suggest we use continue to use the deep range sensors to locate the end point of the signal. If they are from Skyriver we only have Kate's description of their ships and fire power. It would be unwise to provoke a potential enemy without knowing their strengths."

"I agree Jim," Jack says. "It is not that I don't believe Kate but our only information is from a twelve-year-old disgruntled pre-teen."

"So let them think we don't see them," Kirk ponders drumming the table with his fingers. He trusts his senior officer's assessments. "Fine we ignore them for now. Spock, have the science department go over the data you gathered to see what else they can find."

"Acknowledged sir," Spock says formally with a nod.

Jim leans forward for emphasis as he talks. "Keep an eye on our new guests. I want to know every move they make." Jim turns to Jack specifically. "Jack keep a close eye on Lauren especially. My wife is not to be in the engine room or any other sensitive location on the ship alone without my explicit consent. Other than that we're done here. Any other questions?

Uhura crosses arms pissed, "She shouldn't be allowed on this ship Sir. I don't care if she is Kate's mother. She is just going to hurt you both again."

Jim did not think Lauren's presence on the ship would cause this many problems. "No, but she is for now so let me deal with that go on with your duties. Report anything out of the ordinary from all departments." Jim addresses Uhura's comment.

"Whatever," Uhura says smugly, "Just let her know I don't forget anything!"

"I'll be sure and tell her. Anything else then?" Jim tries to end the meeting. Murmurs of no fill the room. "Dismissed." Jim ends the meeting more formally than normal.

**.**

**REC DECK 6**

"So this is Rec Deck 6," Kate shows the Solo kids the official after school hangout. Kate may love the Solo kids but Smuggler's Run is not hers alone. It belongs to all the kids on the Enterprise so she is reluctant to take them there. The room, typically filled with telepresentors, gaming tables and couches, is being transformed into a festive Holiday room. Boxes are scattered around the floor as Joanna and the rest of the kids decorate.

"Kate," Joanna yells as she piles Cameron's arms full of fake evergreen garland. "It's about time you finally showed up. Get over here and help me." Kate smiles walking across the room followed by Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin. "Okay Cam, you need to put it on top of each window and make sure it is swagged." Joanna orders as she leans in the deep box. "And there are red bows somewhere that go at each corner.

Cameron just shakes his head making Kate laugh. "She has been like this for as long as I have known her," Cameron says. "My sweet quiet little girlfriend becomes Attila the Hun at Christmas. Watch out." He winks at Kate and dutifully lugs the garland to where Joanna wants it to be hung.

"I can't help it if Christmas is my season. You don't hear me complain when you spend a month before the 4th making rockets do you," Joanna yells at Cameron as he walks away laughing. Kate is stunned at her normally passive friend. This is probably the first time she has ever heard Joanna given an order to anyone.

"Nice of you to show up there Kate," John grunts carrying a heavy box. He drops is with a thud only to receive a glaring look from Joanna. "It is not the glass stuff. We are leaving that for Cameron. Let him break it," John laughs and high fives his brother who drops a second box next to John. None of the boys like to deal with Joanna at Christmas. She is bossy and wants everything just so; however, she is a part of their team. If she will put up with an entire season of football they can give her Christmas. "So are you coming out of hibernation honey or will we have to wait to see you come spring?" John asks pulling a bottle of water out of his sweatshirt pocket. Kate rolls her eyes. Twenty four hours is hardly forever but she did miss them today. Typically they all spend every waking minute together.

"Honey?' Anakin asks looking at Kate with a quizzical expression.

Before she can respond John sticks his hand out and clarifies. "I'm John, Kate's boyfriend. We met in the mess today briefly. Are you enjoying your stay?"

"It is full of surprises," Anakin remarks shaking John's hand. He sizes John up wondering about John's age. John seems older than he probably is. "So how long have you and our little sister been dating?" Anakin emphasizes the last word like it is a crazy thought.

"Officially about two weeks I guess," John looks at Kate and shrugs his shoulders. He is surprised Kate is not supplying the answer. John always heard that girls kept track of that stuff.

"It is not serious or anything," Kate says trying to do damage control. Her face is bright red as she finishes with "we just hang out is all." John raises an eyebrow shocked at Kate's description of their relationship. They do a lot more than friends that hang out. Over the past month actually their "hanging out" is on fast forward. He decides not to pursue the point until they have some privacy. "So what can we do?" Kate asks eager to change the subject. The last thing she wants is a lecture from Anakin or Jacen about her being too young to have a boyfriend.

"You could get the ladder and hang the garland?" Joanna suggests opening up John's box full of assorted Christmas kitsch. "If you contact maintenance..."

"We don't need a ladder do we boys?" Lauren asks entering the room. She places her hands on her hips and surveys the ten foot tall windows that line one wall. It creates a breathtaking view of space and will look beautiful trimmed out for Christmas.

"You got it?" Jacen asks almost cryptically.

"Yep. Safely docked on the Enterprise. Tonight I am bringing the _Endeavor_ into the hanger bay also. It will be a tight fit but will work." Lauren turns her attention to Kate. "You can come if you want as long as your dad knows."

Kate's brief thrill at piloting her mom's ship is snuffed out of existence at the mention of her father's name. "Fat chance there. My dad never says yes to anything," Kate picks up a red bow and plays with it in her hands.

"Then you are not asking right," Lauren laughs picking up several bows from the box.

"No, Kate just never asks but assumes," Ronin states getting an elbow in the gut from John. "Well it is true isn't it?"

"Asking permission only allows others to stifle your plan, which might be awesome," Kate defends herself.

"Um hmm," Lauren thinks about Kate's response. She can see as plain as day why Jim and Kate go at it. They are way too similar. "Well let's get this garland up and then talk to your dad about coming over to my place." Lauren carries as many bows as she can grab and walks over to the window. Kate follows her like a puppy unsure what to say or do. "Learned to levitate yet?" Lauren smiles warmly to Kate.

"Luke tried to teach me several times but it is hard," Kate shrugs her shoulders sadly. "And he has been gone a lot since the Vong attacked. There hasn't been a lot of time to work on my Force skills with all the humanitarian work I was doing with Han and Leia."

"Well then now is as good a time as any to practice," Lauren announces walking up behind Kate.

"No way. My dad would kill me. He hates the Jedi, and the Force and ANYTHING about Skyriver," Kate explains but her mom doesn't seem to either care or hear her.

"Let me handle your dad. He's right. You never use the Force against those weaker than you or for personal gain but, you can use it for emergency Christmas decorating." Lauren's smile is so big it is contagious. This is how Kate remembers her mom: smiling, laughing, and fun. "Watch this," Lauren whispers and levitates the garland high in the air placing it on the hook. "Better remember the swag for short stuff over there," Lauren jokes adjusting it in a gentle half circle. Kate watches how her mom manipulates the Force with such ease wishing she could do the same. Lauren hands her a bow with a hook attached to it. "Okay kiddo just think it up there." Lauren points to the bow in Kate's hand. Kate opens herself up to the Force imagining the garland floating up as serenely as her mother's did to the top of the window. The problem is it doesn't t move an inch. Kate quickly becomes frustrated. "Don't fight it just relax and try again," Lauren encourages her. Kate tries again but nothing happens.

Anakin senses Kate's frustration. Walking over to her he slings an arm across her shoulders. "Look we recently have found out how to Force Meld. Wanna try it?"

"Force Meld? Is that like the Vulcan mind meld?" Kate asks no one in particular.

"Yeah sweetie but is typically only with other Force sensitive people," Lauren responds. "A Force Meld concentrates on coordinating and improving the Force-sensitives of a group of Jedi. Anakin redeveloped it from the archives."

Anakin beams at her approval. "Ready?" He asks Kate. If it was anyone other than Anakin Kate would never try it. The thought of someone sharing her mind totally creeps her out; however, she trusts Anakin fully. She nods yes waiting for instructions. Anakin closes his eye while taking her hand.

"Are they going to sing "Kumba Ya," Ronin jokes seeing Kate and her brother holding hands, staring at the garland.

"God I hope not. Jo making us sing Christmas carols is bad enough," Cameron jokes going through another Christmas box. John gives them a small smile but stares at Kate. He is keenly interested in her skills. The thought of Kate wielding a light saber, levitating objects, and reading minds is unsettling to him. At twelve he has no idea what his or her future holds but if they ever do stay together he needs to understand this Jedi thing. He also wants her to be successful at whatever the hell it is she is trying to do. John doesn't need the Solo kid's Force powers to see that Kate is nervous she will let her family down.

Kate feels an explosion inside her as Anakin connects with her through the Force. It is similar to the feeling she had with Dax but so much more intimate. Anakin can feel her love for Jim, the Enterprise, home, the Solo's and John. Kate tries to break the connection but Anakin holds her tight like an embrace. Her love is bright and intense like fire for them. Kate will do anything these people ask of her without question. Jumping blindly into situations she is not ready for just to prove her devotion and loyalty. Anakin is slightly concerned that John is grouped in this category. All but him are family. John should not have that kind of power over Kate even if Kate or John don't' realize it yet. Anakin will have to meditate on this before deciding a course of action. "Relax and don't fight it. I will not hurt you or violate your thoughts. You can trust me Kate," Anakin says with a squeeze of her hand. Kate opens again to Anakin's mind. He shows her how to concentrate on the Force. Before she realizes it the garland is draped gracefully across the window. "See it is not so hard," he smiles seeing Kate beam.

"Yes. Yes. Yes .Yes. Yes." Kate does her typical happy dance in a circle proud of her accomplishment.

"It was garland Kate not an X-wing," Jacen laughs floating a bow to the corner of the window.

"It is a first step," Jaina slumps over Kate's shoulders. "Keep it up; there is a tone of windows. Work faster," she jokes patting her sister's shoulders.

"Hey," Kate yells to the kids. "Did you see that? I did it. I did it," she chants smiling. Her comm suddenly beeps stopping Kate's dance. Kate is so excited to tell her dad about her new-found skill. "Dad," she starts excitedly.

"Kate meet me in the officer's mess for dinner with our guests. You have fifteen minutes. Kirk out." Jim's message is short and curt. His trust and patience is slipping with there guests. Kate tries several times to comm him but he doesn't respond back.

"Well ready for dinner," she asks her family.

"Well I hoped you'd feed us," Anakin smiles.

.

**.**

Items below referenced form Wookieepedia:

The Extra-galactic Society (often referred to as simply ExGal) was an organization devoted to the search for life outside the galaxy. During the time of the Galactic Republic, it was a member of the General Ministry Institutes.

Star Fleet's mission statement taken from Beta Memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Co Authored by Lone Wolf O'Neill. Please review and leave suggestions if you want.

**CH 5 Guess Who's Coming to Dinner**

.

**ENTERPRISE FORMAL DINING ROOM**

Kate is confused about why they are eating in here. So far the visit has gone very well. Her dad was happy when they left the mess hall this morning but now he seems on edge. Kate hates eating in here because it is so formal and stuffy. "Why aren't we eating in the mess hall," Kate asks taking a seat.

"Special occasion," Kirk says sitting in his customary seat at the head of the table. Kate notices that there are nine place settings and only six people in attendance.

"So where are the rest of the kids going to sit?" Kate counts the empty seats and sees that there is not enough room for everyone.

"There wasn't enough room in here for all of us. You can have breakfast with the kids in the morning," Kirk says taking a sip of his drink.

"This room seats like twenty. So why didn't we eat in the mess then?" Kate presses. "This is asinine." Kate slumps back in her chair.

"The next one will be less formal, so roll with it please," Kirk tries to hide his annoyance with Kate's attitude and Lauren's clandestine activities. Jim keeps reminding himself they will be gone on Monday.

"Asinine," she repeats playing with a fork.

"Kate, I will not ask again for your cooperation," Jim orders in a warning tone.

"You made it this way. No one wants this but YOU," she has to get the last word in. Kirk is ruining her perfect day. "So if the other kids aren't coming who is?" She looks quizzically at her dad. The swish of the door behind her answers her question as Jack, Spock, and Bones fill the extra seats. The crew of the Enterprise takes their seats as an uneasy tension settles in the room. Kate looks at each of their faces. Bones smiles and winks relaxing her slightly. She is glad Bones is here. Of all the adults he is the most normal in these formal events.

Anakin's posture is relaxed as he flops in the seat next to Kate. "Are we going to have to pull out the salad forks for this?" His comment make Kate burst out laughing as he pretends to search for the correct utensil among the eight displayed around his plate.

"God I hope not. I was thinking more of pizza but we are having," Kate looks at the food being set out and sighs loudly, "tip yip." Kate's description of the meal seems to have no effect on her siblings who pick up a fork and begins to eat.

"Tip-yip?" Bones inquires with a laugh. "Never heard chicken called that before."

"Tip-yip is an Endorian domesticated bird served everywhere. Just like your chicken. We do everything to it you do. We roast it, fry it, pot pie it, make soups," Kate says taking a bite, "but is typically tenderer and less dry."

"Tell you what Kate, if I ever go to THEIR neck of the woods I'll try Tippy Yippy...but right now this will do just fine," Jack stuff a piece of chicken into his mouth pretending it is the greatest thing he has ever eaten. Jack is always sarcastic but not often blatantly rude. Something has happened that Kate does not know about. That something is the sudden possible second Skyriver ship which has set all the adults on edge. It is also making them take a second look at their young Jedi guests.

Kate's comment annoys Kirk. He is not in the mood to hear the one ups for the next two days about how much better Skyriver is than the Milky Way. "Kate eat. We aren't going to do this," Jim says in a warning tone.

"What?" Kate understands his tone but not the reason behind it. Lauren can still read her husband like a book even after being gone for twelve years. He is getting pissed and for some reason Kate can't see it. It has been only twelve hours and she is already playing peace keeper between her husband and daughter.

"Tip –yip is not always great unless you get it at Dex's Diner in CoCo town on Coruscant," Lauren tries to lighten the mood placing a hand on Jim's arm.

"Oh my god I love that place. The food is so greasy and completely bad for you. You'd love it Bones," Kate laughs raising her eyebrows. "You can probably get your daily doses of cholesterol, sodium and fat in a single bite." McCoy laughs at her dietary dig.

"If I visit I will make sure to bring a tricorder and hypo spray," Bones smiles taking a sip of his wine.

"Wait I think I have a holo," Anakin pulls a small disk that fits easily in his palm from his pocket. At first glance it resembles a hockey puck in color and thickness but the center is depressed and a silver ring encircles the sizes with several buttons and a display.

"Looks like the engine of the Enterprise," Bones remarks as Anakin turns on the device. A bluish light radiates from the center surrounded by white dots that illuminate the top.

"Huh, never noticed but you are right." Kate agrees leaning over to see what Anakin is doing. He brings up a date and presses a button. A dark brown oval building floats above the device. It looks like a typical 50's diner with its neon sign flashing the name and that it is open. Several people are in front of it including two robots and a large hairy humanoid. Suddenly a voice breaks through the image.

_**"Come on stand still for a blasted second. Ok everyone look over here." Han Solo's voice fills the room causing Kate's smile to falter. The group erupts into a fit of giggles as they say "I have a bad feeling about this." The image wavers for a second before freezing.**_

The silence in the room is almost palpable as everyone looks at the image of a happy family in front of a restaurant. Jacen senses Kate's sadness in the Force. He hates to see her not smiling or laughing. Without thinking he flings a carrot at Kate as he says, "That was the worst Naming Day dinner ever. I hope this year you pick something that won't give everyone indigestion for the following two days."

Kate's face returns to happy as she settles her gaze on Jacen. "YOU will go wherever I want on my name day and like it." Kate retorts eating the carrot he tossed at her. "It was better than the _Skysitter_ where we went for yours. That dinner took like three hours."

"That was because you had to use an actual vibro-knife and fork Katie," Jaina jokes taking a drink from her glass.

"I'm with Katie. Utensils suck. Anything you can eat with your hands is the best food," Anakin nudges Kate in the ribs.

Jack stares at Anakin holding the holo. "So that was her birthday. How does that work over there kid? You have parties and presents and such?"

Before Anakin can answer Kate jumps in. "It is the same thing as a birthday here Jack. We just call it Naming Day or Life day."

Jack purposefully baits her and her superior attitude with Skyriver. "I like birthday better, Naming Day lacks pizzazz," he jokes waving his fork around for effect.

"Well we like Naming Day," Kate fires back. She can't figure out why Jack is trying to provoke her. "It is not a free for all but an event that marks your age and wisdom."

Jack shrugs his shoulder. "It is only semantics Kate."

Kirk is watching the interplay between the children intently. "Let me see that," Kirk motions for the device with one hand. Anakin passes it over and he holds is between him and Kate. "This is your idea of a birthday dinner? Who are they besides the crew here?" He hopes the jealousy is not noticed in his tone. Part of him doesn't want to see his daughter happy with another family. But the other part, though Kirk may not want to admit it, is happy to finally find a positive memory that Kate is willing to share. This small image presents glimpse into the world she has not shared with him.

Kate extends a finger and points out each person in the picture. "Ok that is my mom Leia, Luke my Hold Parent, C3PO, R2, and Chewie. Chewie is the Wookie I always talk about." Kate tenses slightly looking at Lauren after calling Leia Mom. Lauren just smiles warmly and nods. Kate relaxes some. She is glad Lauren doesn't get hung up in titles like her dad does.

"Lemme see that," Bones orders wiggling his fingers. "I have heard non-stop about ya'll and can't wait to put a face with a name.

As Jim hands the device over to Bones, Anakin yells "catch quick" tossing a black object at Kate. Jim's reaction is lightning fast as he snatches the object before it can fall in Kate's hands. His actions are so fast it draws the attention of everyone at the table. Jack's hand slides under the table to the phaser at this hip.

"Uh….I thought you missed yours," Anakin says staring at Jim like he just tossed Kate a thermal detonator instead of her comlink.

Jim feels stupid for overreacting but he does not completely trust the group sitting around this table now. The conversations about the defensive capabilities of the Enterprise earlier today shows that the Jedi mind-set is strong even if they are trying to be normal kids. For the past three months he has let his guard down which has created problem upon problem. He flips the device over in his hand before handing back to Kate. "Got any more fun family photos in there?" He wants to learn as much as he can about the group sitting around the table.

"Um…Let me see," Kate takes the device inputting a personal code activating it. Kirk will make it a point to get that code later tonight. That shouldn't be too hard. Kate knows the rule for social media and devices. She can have it but he needs access to it. He watches as she scrolls through data file upon data file. The list of memories this holds is staggering to him. It reiterates how much of a life she had before him that he missed out on. Kirk hates that he can't accept the group as much as Kate wants him to. They seem like a great group.

"Oh here is one." Kate brings up a holo of the Falcon. The ship is a carbon copy of her Mom's. "This is the Millennium Falcon or affectionately known as the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy. This is one of the Festival of Life on Coruscant." This image shows Kate and Anakin decorating a small tree with red and white bulbs, which was followed by images of everyone opening brightly wrapped presents.

"Thought you said you didn't celebrate Christmas there," Jim inquires staring at the scene before them.

"Looks like Christmas to me Jim. Sound like it to you Bones," Jack questions swirling his fork again.

"Indeed it does Jack," Bones laughs. The adults are finally happy to be on a level playing field with Kate. She makes everything sound so different but the pictures are telling a different story. They are showing food, birthdays and holidays that are similar on the surface to the Milky Way's events.

"I believe Christmas is the celebration of the prophet Jesus in the Christian religion," Spock offers. "What religious figure does the Festival of Life center on?"

"It is a FUN holiday," Kate says stressing the fun which every adult here thinks is lacking in Skyriver. "And we don't typically worship individuals or idols. Our big one is Life Day. Life Day is a sacred Wookie holiday devoted to remembering family members who had died, and the young ones who continued to bring new life to a family. We celebrate it more traditionally than most due to Chewbacca. The rest of the galaxy just merged it with the Festival of Life on Coruscant. Now the holiday has a commercial component to it hence the tree and presents."

"You can thank Kate for that one," Jaina smiles happily. "See we were really traditional with Life Day before she came but... she talked about Christmas. Mom and Dad felt sorry for her the first year and went commercial. Imagine our surprise when we woke up with presents." Kate starts to laugh.

"Fraheno (sister)," Kate uses her term of endearment to Jaina. "I told you they like me better than you." Kate's tone is happy and spunky.

"Yeah and we still have your stuff shoved into a cargo hold on the Falcon," Anakin pushes her pretending to be mad.

"So you modified Christmas," Kirk repeats getting a sharp look from Lauren across the table as he stares at the pictures.

"No not really. It is about family and traditions," Kate repeats.

"So is Christmas Kate you just haven't had one here in the Milky Way," Lauren reminds her daughter gently. For the second time in less than thirty minutes Lauren is mediating between Jim and Kate. Lauren sees Jim getting ready to read Kate the riot act about how they are the same. Neither her husband nor daughter will give on any point she realizes. Lauren decides to end the fight before it starts. "And you celebrate the Endorian Chicken on the last Thursday in November with a full day of eating and watching football," Lauren laughs pouring another glass of wine. "Holidays are not so easy to compare across the galaxy Jim. Don't try."

"You have an entire day celebrating tip-yip?" Anakin laughs out loud. Jacen and Jaina are more polite and try to hide their laughing behind napkins.

"They call it Thanksgiving." Kate is beginning to sense the tension emanating from her dad towards her mom and siblings. "It is fun but ummm….more tip-yip less yip-yap," she jokes hoping to end dinner quicker so she can spend more time with her family.

Everyone picks at their food not knowing what to do. This dinner is slowly spiraling from fun to tension filled. "Oh Kate the Kongos came out with a new song called '_Come With Me'_. I downloaded it for you," Jaina says pointing to her comlink.

"Awesome thanks," Kate says changing the device to music from holos. Music fills the room. It has a slight Scottish flavor. Kate instantly likes the beat. Kate looks at her dad whose face is stoic. Anakin bops his head to the beat.

"Kate, not at the dinner table. Turn it off. You can listen to it later." Kirk takes drink of his wine. "Anakin can she keep it overnight?"

He shrugs his shoulders in response. "Yeah. Like I said it is hers not mine. Kate can do whatever she wants with it."

"I think you would like the song if you just listened to it. Sounds like your early rock stuff dad," Kate drums the table lightly with her fingertips.

"Kate turn it off or it is mine," Kirk warns as she continues to play the music.

"Ughhhh," she says dejectedly turning the song off. "Can I be a stick in the mud like you?" Kate taunts her dad before realizing what she has said.

"No but you can leave here and spend the rest of the night in your room," Jim offers settling his don't push me look directly on Kate. "We are at dinner. Not a rock concert."

"Only because you made it that way dad," Kate cuts him off. "I wanted to go to the mess hall. Not here," Kate gestures wildly about the room. "I wanted pizza, and soda and fun."

"So did I kid so did I," Jack mutters under his breath getting a sharp jab in the ribs from McCoy.

Spock attempts to explain to Kate why her father chose such a venue in the most logical way possible. Spock feels that if the adults explained more to Kate maybe she would be less adversarial. "Katherine Kirk Star Fleet regulation 4.369 states that official dignitaries must be given every,"

"Oh pipe down you elf," Kate says feeling her temper rising. Bones drops his fork and Jack chokes on his beer surprised at Kate's flippant remark. Kate has never blatantly insulted an adult before. Both men also have never realized how closely Spock does resemble a Christmas elf. She turns to her dad continuing her rant. "This...this is not a formal dinner. I don't know what this is but it is not a formal dinner. It was SUPPOSED to be me hanging out with my family and YOU getting to meet them not interrogation 101 so if that is what this is going to be I suggest we all finish our food in silence so everyone can eat and leave."

"Kate apologize to Commander Spock immediately," Jim warns. "We WILL discuss this later." His tone leaves no room for argument. Kate has no reason to dislike Spock and mumbles an apology waving her hand in his general direction for emphasis. The last thing she needs is to be grounded or worse.

"Katie behave yourself and mind your manners now," Jaina warns leveling a parental glare at her from across the table. "He is letting us stay here for your benefit not ours."

Kirk is surprised at the insight of Kate's older siblings. He reluctantly has to agree that one benefit of not being a kid and growing up fast is maturity and wisdom. "Your sister is smart. You should listen to her," Kirk says getting a shocked look from Kate.

"Common on Katie I LOVE a thousand forks and spoons. It makes a dinner last forever," Anakin tries to calm everyone at the table with humor, "or helps you know when it is ending because you run out of silverware."

Jack is starting to actually enjoy the pint-sized Jedi and his brand of humor. He might actually come to like him. "Good one kid," Jack smirks. The look he receives from his CO makes Jack feel like a twelve-year-old kid again also. He takes a drink to hide the smile still on his face. His mini PADD beeps and he discretely pulls it from his pocket. What else can go wrong he thinks bringing up the flashing message? A photo shopped picture of Spock fills the screen. The image shows the prim Vulcan dressed in an elf suit sporting his stoic face with the caption '_Why Santa quit_' below it. Jack lets out a loud chuckle before regaining his composure as Kate and Kirk continue to squabble at the other end of the table.

"Kate that is not an acceptable apology try again," Kirk is at his wit's end with dinner.

"Arghh," she turns to face Spock. "I am sorry for being rude but Star Fleet regulations don't interest me right now." Jim vaguely notices the laughing between the CMO and CSO but Kate is pulling all his attention at this moment. McCoy hums a Christmas carol in Jack's ear. Now this is a dinner party Jack thinks as he tries to regain his composure.

"Well that is too damn bad Katherine. Let's see how much being grounded will interest you," Kirk admonishes her barely able to focus due to the commotion between Jack and Bones. Before Jack can scroll up to see who sent the elf image another flashing message appears. Jack opens it to see Spock photo shopped as a munchkin from the Wizard of OZ complete with a large swirled lollipop. Jack can't stop the laughter this time and breaks down trying to cover his face. Bones can no longer keep a straight face either and the two men are laughing like children.

"What in God's name are you two doing over there," Jim yells as the two officers lean on each other in hysterics.

"Sorry sir," Jack tries to pull himself together but Bones has fifteen years of friendship with Jim and continues laughing.

"You both are worse than her," Jim hooks a finger at Kate. Jack struggles to keep a straight face until Spock speaks.

"I fail to see the humor in Star Fleet regulations," Spock inquires hoping to have some light shed on the subject. Humor is a very difficult concept for Vulcan's in general; however, human humor is often unfathomable. From Spock's experience, humans are most illogical when they find something funny. He does not try to pretend to understand it nor does he inquire as to the source of Dr. McCoy's and Colonel O'Neill's amusement. If the doctor is involved it typically means Spock is the center of the joke. Jim's personal mini PADD flashes with a message. Jim absently opens the file to see Spock dressed as the Christmas elf and begins to laugh uncontrollably.

Jim looks over to Bones who raises his eyebrows between snickers. "Who knew?" Bones manages between laughs. Jack still can't control his laughter at this point. Kate does not like the fact she is out of the loop. She tries to get the mini PADD but Kirk moves it out of her reach.

"Send him the other one," Jack laughs between his teeth. As the image comes through Jim cannot control himself and slaps at the table. He is definitely calling dibs on the elf shot for his Christmas cards this year. Kate pouts and leans over to see what is causing Alpha team to lose their composure. Kate pulls at Jim's arm to see the PADD.

Anakin leans over and whispers into her ear, "Katie I think your dad is drunk."

"Give me that," Kate snatches his PADD to see what is going on." She begins to laugh hysterically at the imaged displayed on it.

"Kate give that back," Kirk orders holding out his hand. "I am pulling rank Bones. That is mine for the holiday memo."

"Which is one memo I will NOT lose," Jack swears leaning back in his chair.

Kate shakes her head. "You can laugh but I get a lecture on being rude?' Kate inquires staring at Kirk. "Come on dad really. That is so unfair."

"An adult prerogative," he states sliding the device back in his pocket. "Besides he started it," Jim points an accusatory finger at Bones who throws his hands up in mock defense. The mood at the table lifts and everyone is smiling. "Ok so ending on a positive note," Jim says pocketing his personal communicator and addressing everyone at the table. "Col. O'Neill can you please see our guests to their quarters. Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, if you need anything just activate the comm units you will be given. I or another of my senior staff will do our best to accommodate your needs." Jim begins to get up but Kate remains seated watching everyone wander the room.

"Dad, why can't they stay with us?" Kate asks grabbing his hand. Her eyes search his hoping to get the answer she wants.

"Bug we have two beds and with them that makes six," Jim lays down the logistics hoping it will be enough for Kate.

"They can sleep on the floor. We used to do that all the time. It so won't be a problem please," she begs.

"We don't mind Captain," Jaina says hopefully.

"Puff-cots are fine and if not the floor is okay," Jacen agrees.

"Ever sleep on a Padawn's sleeping pallet? Concrete is softer," Anakin jokes about their sleeping apparatus at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4.

"Oh my god that is the worst two months ever," Kate laughs shaking her head. "I went there to begin the start of training. You see you go there and they match up your Force talent with a Master," Kate explains. Kirk stiffens some. It makes sense Kate would start officially training at twelve if at fourteen they send you in the field but the reality of Kate training never crossed his mind.

Lauren steps in abruptly ending the conversation. Any Jedi talk is not good around Jim until he understands more about whom the Jedi actually are and what they do. "Oh come on Jim. If I am planning no coming back it will give us an idea if we want more kids," she jokes.

"Please, please, please," Kate rhythmically chants bouncing in her seat. Having the four Jedi in his quarters will allow Jim to keep better tabs on the guests so he reluctantly agrees.

"I don't know how comfortable ever one will be," he starts before Kate dives at him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she chants again. "Come on. I've had enough polite adult conversation tonight." Kate gets up and heads to the door followed by Anakin and Jaina.

Jacen stands with a stoic expression. "Thank you Captain Kirk. We will not be a problem I assure you," he says formally and bows slightly before following the others out the door. The adults watch the kids leave the room and silence falls between everyone.

Lauren finally breaks the tension. "I feel like I am at a cadet review board," Lauren states in a semi-serious tone looking at Spock, Bones, Jack, and finally Jim. "Let's clear the elephant from the room. My ship sent out a homing beacon but it has been disabled. It is no longer transmitting. It is a safety procedure designed to make sure command has a location on its agents when they are in hostile environments."

"And you consider us hostile?" Jack asks. "Lady you came here to steal an illegal weapon. If that isn't a hostile maneuver from your end I'd hate to see what you do consider hostile."

"Lauren, are we in danger from your ship?" Bones asks pointedly. "Both my daughter and yours is on this ship. I'd like to know if sooner rather than later."

"No Leonard. I would not put any of you in that situation. The whole reason I am leaving Kate here is to protect her. Not put her in harm's way. The beacon is simply a safety precaution. The _Hana Eerin_ is not in the Milky Way but in an adjoining galaxy. She is a Mon Cal Star Defender and yes to answer your next question she is a war ship." Lauren finishes off her wine before beginning again. "We have a series of transmitters set up to relay communiqués between us at the _Hana_. I am scheduled to contact Niles within 24 hours. I am only bringing this up because I don't want any more lies or hidden agendas. I get enough of that from the New Republic," she says disgustedly. "We can play this two ways gentlemen. I can transmit from the bridge or take off in the _Endeavor_ and transmit from there. Your choice?" Lauren leaves it up to the group for an answer.

"But if you transmit from here the _Hana Eerin_ will know our location thereby endangering MY crew," Jim says icily.

"True this is why I would prefer to do it from the Endeavor. I trust Niles Montgomerie with my life but I understand your view. I wouldn't allow it on my ship," Lauren shares, "however; I also would not want me taking off to a clandestine meeting."

"Then tell me what you would you do?" Jim asks skeptical of her answer.

"I would have you come with me Jim. Hear what is said and make your decision based on that whether you throw us off your ship," Lauren explains reading Jim's thoughts. "My last communiqué explained my reasons for NOT obtaining the Red Matter. Why Red Matter is not a practical weapon for our war. This one will be his response to whether my assessment is accurate. Either way we need to make that call. If Niles agrees, which he will," Lauren assures the group, "I will find out my rendez vous coordinates and time. If he doesn't agree with my assessment…Star Fleet will have to be informed of his intentions."

"You're willing to do that Darlin'? Give this Niles Montgomerie up?" Bones asks sincerely. As much as he hates Lauren for her past actions, she is at heart a good person. She and Jim are good together. They are two damaged people that together made a healthy, happy, whole couple. Bones wants both of them to be happy. He decides at that moment to trust her again. If she destroys Jim and Kate a second time he will tear her from limb to limb but he has to give her that chance. Jim and Kate need her as much as she needs them.

"Yes I am. Wrong is wrong and the Red Matter will cause more death and destruction than saves lives. I can't have that on my conscience. I can't be the one to bring that to our galaxy." Lauren's response is sincere convincing everyone at the table. Jim stares at his wife. She is older but still beautiful. Wild but more settled. Naive but incredibly intelligent. Jim loves her desperately. He gambles that she feels the same about him.

"Okay so I Lauren and I will take the Endeavor for her to transmit. Spock take the conn and monitor the conversation. Bones if you can keep half an eye on the kids I would appreciate that. The Solo's are keeping their end of the bargain about not talking about the war or Kate leaving so far but let's not take chances. Jack…just be ready," Jim smiles. Then Bones, Spock and Jack leave the room. Jim stares at Lauren. "I am taking a huge chance for you baby. Don't disappoint me."

"Never again James," she says quietly. "I have disappointed enough people to last a lifetime."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this has a gratuitous sex scene in it for our dashing captain and his wife. PLEASE review and let me know how it sounded or if I should give up and write G rated flicks.

Co-Authored by Lone Wolf O'Neill

.

**CH 6 Who Loves You and Who Do You Love**

.

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

The kids enter the quarters flopping anywhere a seat is open. "That was awkward." Anakin is the first one to speak in the privacy of the quarters. "What was up with your dad? He seemed to be on edge the entire dinner."

"Probably because my mom was there," Kate says throwing her shoes across the room into a corner. Kirk hates it when she leaves her shoes in the middle of the floor so she has taken to throwing them in the corners of the room. The kids follow her lead piling all their shoes on top of hers. Kate sees the pile grow. Kirk is not going to like it but he will deal with it. It is only a weekend. "Both times I have seen my parents together he looks like he is sucking on a…" Kate searches for a word they will know, "gekhana (lemon)." It has only been a day and Kate is realizing how different everything is between home and here. When she first came on board Kirk and the crew took care of all her basic needs: Foods, music, toys, sports, medicine. Kate didn't have to worry about translating chicken to tip yip or glaci kremo to ice cream, but with the Solo kids she has to. It is exhausting. From now on she decides to just give everything novel the Huttese equivalents from the get go.

"Kate their relationship is just very complicated," Jacen explains. "You know how hard non-Jedi relationships are to maintain. The only reason mom and dad are together is because she is a skilled diplomat and he is laid back. Kirk strikes me more as needing to be an equal partner and not a follower like Dad is. I mean Dad has always been content to accept Mom's role as leader of the galaxy. If Kirk was willing to do that he would follow Master Shan back." Jacen's words ring true to Kate. Kirk would not have a problem with her mom doing her Jedi thing but she just has to do it here and not in Skyriver. Maybe her mom knew this and that is the reason she left.

"You know Kate you are going to have that issue," Anakin decides to bring up John for the group to discuss. "I was NOT snooping but I could tell how much you like this guy John when we melded." Kate turns bright red. Anakin can't tell if it is from anger or embarrassment. "The only reason I am bringing this up is because I don't want to see you hurt."

Jaina follows Anakin's lead but more from her perspective. Kate is too young now, but when she returns home, Kate will have to learn who likes her for her and not for her famous family. "Tell me about him. He is cute," Jaina smiles. "He reminds me so much of Jag it is scary. I guess we have the same taste in men huh."

"I never thought about that but they do look a lot alike. Maybe it is just because I want to be like you," Kate laughs throwing a pillow at Jaina. "And he is a lot like Jag personality wise. He is smart, athletic, patient, but reserved." Kate pauses to think about John. "He tends to hold back and watch. He is not daring or adventurous but that is my job right. John is my…anchor. He keeps me grounded I guess."

"But you like him right," Anakin questions before planting his first seed of doubt. If Kate likes him she will pursue him. Leia has joked in the past that tenacious is synonymous with Katherine but Anakin needs to make her think. Kate is alone here and he doesn't want her to bond with someone simply to not be alone. It wasn't until his meld with her that Anakin realized how much Kate needs to be a part of something. "I mean three guys, three girls? He wasn't the odd man out right."

Kate tries to hide the nauseous feeling welling up in her stomach. "No I mean I don't think so. I never really asked them before but we are not dating because I am the only girl available under eighteen on the Enterprise." Kate feels sick. Could Anakin be right? She knows he can't be but what if he is right. Anakin has always been more observant, paying attention to details Kate misses.

"Well has he ever kissed you?" Anakin presses. Jacen and Jaina wait for Kate's answer.

"Yes," she turns bright red burying her face in a pillow. The conversation would not seem normal to anyone walking in but the four Solo kids have never had close friends until recently. Everything, like on the Enterprise, was done together for as long as they can remember. They have shared each other's pain, happiness, and fears for so long it just feels normal to talk like this.

"But has HE kissed you. It is obvious you kissed him first with the way you are so embarrassed," Anakin announces.

"Does that matter?" Kate is suddenly confused. They have all kissed someone first. Just because she is a girl it shouldn't matter. Anakin looks to Jaina to answer it. Jaina licks her lips before speaking.

"It is totally fine to kiss a boy you like. Sometimes they just need a push. Boys can be more nervous than girls believe it or not when they like someone but," Jaina gives her words a minute to sink it, "they generally will try to kiss you back at another time. If they don't…well…it doesn't mean they don't like you but are probably just going through the motions to get something more or find something better." Kate feels like she has been slapped. She thinks about all the times she and John have kissed. Each time SHE has been the one to initiate it. Never once has he tried to kiss her or make out for that matter.

"But can't that just mean they are nice guys?" Kate asks desperate for one of them to stop the doubts clouding her mind.

"Yeah but… when I am with Tenel Ka…all I do is want to kiss her and be with her. Girls like guys that are self confident right?" Jacen asks Kate and Jaina.

"Confident yes but not domineering," Jaina confirms. "See Kate we have to be careful. Uncle Luke and Mom are just our family but others see the power and status associated with our name. Just our lot being born into one of the most powerful families in the galaxy. And let's not even talk about Mom still being heir to the Alderaan throne. It is never brought up but she technically is the Queen."

"But that is you. I am adopted and John has no idea about that," Kate defends John's character to the group.

"Mom was also adopted so that argument isn't valid. Secondly isn't Kirk pretty famous. I mean the way you have explained it only the best of the best are assigned to the Enterprise. I don't know but it is something to think about Kate. I just don't want to see you hurt." Anakin says. Kate murmurs a response deep in thought as they turn on the telepresentor.

Thirty minutes later John comms Kate through her PADD. Her personal song fills the room drowning out the telepresentor. Kate doesn't activate the PADD pretending like nothing is happening. The song stops after one minute. Kate grabs a pillow snuggling it to her chest. Five minutes later John comms again. Kate gets up and walks into her bedroom with her PADD stuffing it under the pillows. She strips off her clothes replacing them with pajamas. She doesn't reattach the comm to her shirt or place it on its customary spot next to her bed but stuffs it next to the PADD under the pillows. If she is not answering the PADD he could try her comm. Kate needs him to leave her alone tonight.

"He sure is persistent," Jaina laughs as the song goes off for the third time. "Why don't you talk to the poor guy? I said don't make it too easy but ignoring him will definitely send the message you are not interested." Kate wishes she never told the Solo kids about the personal comm songs earlier in the day. If she hadn't, Kate could have told them it was anything but John.

"What is your song anyway?" Jacen asks. "The tempo is sure you." Kate's mind goes blank desperately searching for a lie.

"I'll just ask Joanna tomorrow if you don't tell me," Anakin announces smiling.

"It is _Trouble _by Neon Jungle," Kate says solemnly. Suddenly she is embarrassed by her life here. It is so different that Skyriver. "Let's play a video game." Kate orders the computer to activate the game system and passes out the controls. Hopefully it will drown out any other attempts John might make calling.

.

KIRKS ENDEAVOR

Jim can't believe that he is sitting in the middle of unknown space, with his wife, waiting for a comm from an alien vessel, which was trying to steal Red Matter. So far the exploration of the unknown has proven to be full of surprises. "So why the ship name Lauren?" Jim asks striking up a conversation while they wait for contact from the _Hana Eerin_ in the cockpit of Lauren's ship the _Kirk's Endeavor._

"Well _Endeavor_ means to make it one's duty so I just figured if I was leaving you it had better be worth it," Lauren stops flipping switches turning to face him. "Every time I hail or get on the ship it reminds me that I had better be doing something damn worthwhile…because I left the only thing that was amazing in my life for the Jedi." Lauren looks in to his blue eyes hoping he believes her. A smile spreads across his face as he looks at her.

"So…is this ship famous in Skyriver? Does the name Kirk send fear through all those it encounters?" He jokes fiddling with a switch. Lauren may be uncomfortable right now but Kirk feels like a kid again. Lauren always made him feel young and reckless. Kirk loves the way she makes him feel. He hopes she will return after her next mission.

"I wouldn't say that but," Lauren laughs as a sharp beeping comes through a speaker. "We are on." She waits for Jim to activate the recording mechanism he brought from the Enterprise before responding. He nods when ready. "_Kirk's Endeavor_ here. Niles please respond," Lauren requests.

"Darling it is so wonderful to hear your voice. I became concerned when I did not hear from you on schedule," Niles Montgomerie, Admiral of the _Hana Eerin_ fills the cockpit. He sounds British to Jim which is impossible unless he is from Earth; however Jim is learning that maybe the Milky Way is not so backwater as Kate keeps implying they are.

"Everything is fine Niles. It just took me a little longer to get in range. Jacen is following up on another lead. It is not a weapon like the Red Matter but may give us an advantage during battle," Lauren gives what she hopes is a plausible excuse for her delay in contacting him.

"Umm sounds…mysterious. Could you give me a hint sweetheart? Something to keep my mind off you while you are away?" Niles says slyly.

Lauren can feel Jim's gaze burning into her body. She thanks god that they are not using Holovids to conduct this meeting. She turns to look at Jim thinking about an answer for Niles. "Niles, your mind should be focused on the mission and not me. You know Jedi do not get romantically involved."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Jim mouths to Lauren with a WTF look plastered across his face.

"My ride here. I'll explain later," Lauren mouths back before directing her attention back to the comm call.

"Yeah darling," Jim mouths as Niles begins to speak again.

"I have read your reports Lauren," Niles smooth melodic voice fills the cockpit, "and see your reluctance to procure the Red Matter. You believe these reports are authentic on the destruction it causes."

"Absolutely sir. My sources are accurate. Red Matter is not the solution I thought it would be," Lauren apologizes.

"Ummm you know I love it when you call me sir," Niles purrs on the line. "Say did that dress I bought for you work against this Runo. It definitely would have worked on me. Hopefully I can see you in it while be debrief at the _Skysitter_ when we get home?"

"Ride my ass! Who is this Lauren?" Jim mouths angrily. Jim knows he should not be jealous of the man on the other line. It would make sense that she did not sit back for twelve years celibate, waiting to return to him. To be fair, Jim has had his fair share of romantic flings, but to have to sit and listen to it makes his blood boil.

Lauren shakes her head ignoring Jim's questions. "The dress worked beautifully Admiral," Lauren says trying to find a term both men can live with. As she looks over at Jim she sees Admiral did nothing but stir the pot more.

"Admiral. Nice job babe," Jim mouths giving her a double thumbs up before crossing his arms over his chest glaring at her. Lauren is ready to punch something. She and Jim were just making headway at amends but now they are back to square one.

"Will two weeks be sufficient to follow up on this lead Darling? We do have to get back before they think we ran off into the vastness of space to start a new life," Niles jokes.

"Yes two weeks will be more than enough time. I will be out of comm range this week following the leads. Expect my next comm in 168 hours," Lauren tries to end the call but Niles gets the last word in.

"Darling that is far longer than regulations allow but I will permit it. We both know how capable you are at getting what you want. I'll be awaiting your next communiqué. _Hana Eerin_ out," he says and the cockpit goes silent.

"That guy is an asshole," Jim snaps after clicking off the recording device. He swivels the co-pilot seat it face Lauren directly. "And what's with the Darling," Jim tries to imitate Niles Montgomerie's voice. "Does he know you are married Lauren Shan?" Jim snaps his fingers like a novel thought came to mind. "Probably not because you didn't tell him." Jim stands up but there is not enough room to pace. Instead he opts to stand in the hatch to the cockpit staring at his wife in the pilot's seat. Lauren slowly stands leaning back on the control console. Jim allows his eyes to travel from her face to her breasts, to her long legs. Her pants are tight showing off her legs nicely. Jim can feel himself being aroused just by looking at her. He can tell she feels the same by the fast rise and fall of her chest while breathing.

"Jim there is nothing between Niles and I. He is a friend that's all. He may want more but I don't," Lauren tries to reassure her husband.

Jim idly kicks the floor with his heel shifting his weight like some teenager preparing to ask a girl out. "Oh he wants more. I can tell you that honey."

"Jim we have enough problems without adding Niles to the mix. You can believe me or not. It's your choice." Lauren turns back to the console preparing for the jump back to the Enterprise.

Jim crosses the room coming up behind her. He wraps one hand around her waist holding her firmly against his body. The other hand sweeps the hair off her neck. He kisses her softly at the base of her neck working his way up to her ear. Lauren closes her eyes relishing every touch of his lips to her skin. "I hate Niles Montgomerie," Jim whispers in her ear. He slowly reaches the hand around her waist up to her breast as he kisses her neck. Lauren moans tilting her head to the right as he continues to kiss her. "I will blow him out an airlock if he calls you Darling on my ship, Darling," Jim warns her as she runs a hand down his hip to his thigh. She grips his leg feeling the taunt muscles under her fingers. Lauren turns in his arms facing him. Jim's blue eyes stare into her soul causing her to breathe rapidly. He waits for a long moment before pulling her into a kiss. Jim presses his lips to hers as he brings one hand up to the back of her head. The other hand he places firmly on the small of her back effectively pinning her to him. Lauren melts into his embrace opening her lips as Jim's tongue searches hungrily for hers. Lauren hears the familiar buzz in her head that always accompanied Jim's kiss. The buzz clouds her mind and she can't think straight as his tongue caresses hers in slow gentle movements. His body presses her backwards until she is lying on the cockpit console with his body pressing down on her.

"Jim," she moans as he moves slowly down her shirt finding a hard nipple he teases with his tongue. He gently nips at it through the fabric until it is a rock hard point aching to be touched.

"Yes," he breaths on the moist fabric before finding the other breast. He begins to toy with the other nipple until it is as hard as the first.

"I have a switch in my back that is killing me. Let's move out of here so we have more room okay," she laughs through panting breaths. Jim smiles as his ice blue eyes penetrate her green ones. He wraps his hands under her bottom lifting her off the console. Lauren wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her from the cockpit. Their kissing becomes more reckless and passionate. Their tongues fight for dominance in each other seeking a way to release the emotions building between them. "Ouch," she wails as Jim bangs her head off the arch way entrance of the small cockpit. She lays her head on his shoulder ducking more that needed to get through the door. "Go left," she whispers as he carries her down the hall from the cockpit. He kisses her neck as she steers him into her room by grabbing the hatch frame with her right hand. Jim backs her into the room and drops her on the bed stripping his shirt off in a single fluid motion. Lauren pulls her shirt up to remove is but feels Jims strong hands grip her wrists before the shirt comes off.

"Leave it. That's my job," he whispers in her ear with the shirt covering her face and her arms wound in the fabric. He pushes her back on the bed spreading her legs with his knees. Lauren shivers slightly from the cold of the room and the dominance of her husband. Lauren likes the way he makes her feel when he takes the lead. As a Jedi she always has to be dominating and self assured but with him in bed she gladly gives up this role. Lauren misses the feeling of being cared for by another. She lies back waiting to see where he will touch her. The light bondage of the shirt over her face and arms creates an excitement in her. She hears him breathing and the sound of a zipper as his pants fall to the floor. Her breathing increases as she waits for his touch. Jim slides his thumbs under the rim of her pants starting from her navel and slowly tracing her skin until his hands are on her hips. Teasingly slow he works her pants and panties off her body. Lauren shivers again letting a moan escape the back of her throat. Lauren feels Jim spread her legs father apart with his body. He settles between them lifting a leg to his shoulder. He places a hand under her hips adjusting her body for his kiss. Lauren moans as he kisses the tender skin between the junction of her thighs seeking her most intimate space. She thrusts her hips up giving him ample room to continue. Jim parts her lips until he finds her spot and begins to gently flick his tongue over her. Lauren's breath catches in her throat preventing her from breathing as waves of pleasure course through her body. Jim suckles her sliding a finger deep into her. Lauren's body involuntary clenches around him. Her wetness allows Jim to slide deep into her body seeking the area he knows causes her to tremble when touched. Lauren whimpers as he finds it. Slowly he massages her in small rhythmic circles with his finger tip as his lips suck her spot causing her to buck upwards in his arms. Lauren pulls always from the pleasure that is engulfing her body. She needs to regain her thoughts and control of the situation. Jim grins mischievously up at her. "I am not done with you yet. Be a good girl and lay still," he purrs pulling her back down to him. Jim firmly wraps his arm around her leg on his shoulder leaning into it making sure she stays open and available to him. He adjusts to one knee using the other to hold her left leg in place as he increases the speed and rhythm of his finger and tongue. Jim can feel her climaxing in his arms. He slides a second finger in filling her space. He does not slow as she bites back moans, arching her back and pulling against his strong grip. As Jim feels her body clamp down around his fingers as he wraps his lips over his teeth and bites gently down on her increasing the pressure without hurting her. Lauren sucks in sharp gasps rhythmically with the waves of ecstasy crashing through her like waves on a beach. Jim slides up her body placing his hips between her open legs feeling her shake and tremble under him. Lauren regains her breathing as he softly kisses her stomach allowing her to finish climaxing uninterrupted for now. Lauren slides her shirt down off her face. It settles high on her chest just covering the top of her breasts so her arms and face are free.

"Oh my god Jim I have missed you so much," she coos playing with his hair. Jim closes his eyes relaxing in her touch. "I had better set the coordinates to return to the Enterprise," she says tapping his shoulders to get him to get up.

"I am not Niles Montgomerie. I am the Captain of the USS Enterprise and I do not have a 168 hour curfew," Jim says using his command voice. He adjusts slightly so his mouth is poised above a breast. "Besides you've said your ship is fast. We have plenty of time," he reasons unsnapping her bra. Jim has always loves the front clasped bra. It is like opening a present without all the tight ribbon around it preventing easy access to the gift inside. A flick if his index finger and Lauren's breasts are free to be caressed, fondled, and kissed. Jim thinks of Niles and his "darling talk". An animalistic urge to take a Lauren fills his body. He needs her. He wants to be inside her. Jealousy does not define their relationship but has lead to incredible sex in the past. Jim takes a breast in his mouth and flicks the nipple with his tongue instantly hardening it. He gently rolls the other nipple between his thumb and index finger until it is a hard point.

"Jim…wait…wait," Lauren pants feeling the electricity building inside her. She typically has a chance to recover before he starts again but tonight he is not giving her that opportunity. "Let me…take…care of you baby," she rasps between breaths weakly trying to push him off her.

"Not a chance in hell Darling," Jim growls feeling his need increase each second he is not in her. "I love you Lauren. I need you. Now," he says in a husky voice. Jim releases her body from under his pulling Lauren to a sitting position stripping off her shirt. Lauren kisses him crushing her lips to his. She needs to feel him in her. She digs her nails into his back letting him know she wants it hard and fast. Jim reacts by flipping her over and raising her hips until she is kneeling in front of him. Jim places a hand on the small of her back stopping her from arching. Lauren drops to her elbows waiting for him to enter her.

"Jim I need you inside me," she begs nuzzling the pillow with her cheek. Jim slides a finger inside her. His finger comes back slick and wet. Without a word he places himself at her entrance and pushes forward. She is tight from her previous orgasm and resists him from entering her. Jim slowly moves back and forth inching his way in eliciting a mewling sound and gasps from his wife.

"Oh my god you are tight," he murmurs working his way in. A final thrust, as he pulls her hips towards him, seats him firmly inside her. Lauren sharply inhales as he speeds up his movement slapping his hips into her.

"Oh fuck yes…yes…harder Jim harder," she begs arching her back. Jim presses her lower back down firmly with his hand as she bucks backward into him. A thin layer of sweat forms on his chest as he repeatedly gives his wife what they both need climbing to the point of orgasm. Jim feels Lauren's muscle tightening and stops. He pulls out before she reaches her apex. He rolls flat on his back pulling Lauren to a straddle over him. She slides on to him as he bucks his hips below her caressing her nipples between his thumb and index fingers. "Oh fuck yes…Jim…Jim…I'm ready," she pleads knowing she will be limp in moments.

"I'm not," he teases seductively, "so we're not." He pounds his hips faster into her forcing her closer into orgasm. Lauren clenches him milking his shaft until he can no longer hold out. Lauren can feel him grow firmer in side her signaling he is ready.

"Wait…Jim I need to get," Lauren stutters as Jim groans loudly below her releasing himself in her body. "No…I don't have," she panics trying to remove him but he keeps thrusting himself deep inside her. The danger of the game they are playing excites her pushing her over the edge. She feels her body react to his. Her walls pulse around him not caring that he is filling her unprotected body. Lauren convulses into shakes as he pulses between her legs. Unprotected sex with Jim has always been her biggest turn on. She drops quivering to his chest as he wraps strong arms around her, kissing her softly, gently on the head. "That was stupid Jim. We shouldn't have done that," she admonishes regretting getting caught up in the moment. "I am on nothing. What were you thinking?"

"That we already have one," Jim says brushing her hair from her face gently. Lauren slides off him and he turns on his side to face her. "I love you baby. I don't care if we have one or a dozen. I was a fool to make you think I didn't want a family. A family is the only thing I have ever wanted." Jim kisses her gently and softly on the lips. Lauren lays her head on his chest feeling the sweat below her cheek and his musky scent. She closes her eyes relishing every sight, feeling, and smell of her husband lying next to her. He traces her shoulders and back with his fingertips allowing his body to return to its normal state.

"I have got to show you how to, one fly this ship and two, make coffee," Lauren says playfully wrapping a blanket around her. She wads up the covering so she can make it to the bridge to set in the coordinates for the Enterprise.

"I even seen you naked before and are we are alone," Jim yells playfully from the bed watching her try to manage walking wrapped in the overly large blanket.

"Jim sex is great but after sex…well that aint sexy," she retorts from the captain's seat.

Jim chuckles loudly at her practical view of sex. "Where's the head?" he calls standing up not caring about a towel or robe. A few seconds pass before she shows up in her blanket at the cabin door. She hooks a thumb next door and moves out of his way as he passes.

"We have about thirty minutes in hyperspace so get moving if you expect to shower because I need one," Lauren says leaning against the door.

Jim walks into the sonic shower and stares at the controls. "Uh…little help please," he jokes not knowing how to turn it on.

Lauren walks over, but turns to face him before activating the unit. "They are different than on the Enterprise aren't they," she starts.

"Yeah but bathrooms are always cold so hurry it up woman," he smiles.

Lauren flips a switch and the unit turns on. While Jim is bathing Lauren decides to have a little talk with him. "So you had to help Kate like this…when she first got there I mean?" Lauren asks grabbing a nail file. Jim murmurs a 'huh' response. "I mean if you are a genius and couldn't figure it out how did she?" Jim turns the shower off and stares at Lauren thinking about her question. "You are great with her…fabulous actually but," Lauren chooses her next words carefully. "You expect too much, too fast from her. I mean many things are the same but so many little everyday things are vastly different. You need to assume from now on that her attitude might be because she is scared or doesn't know how to do something." Lauren drops the blanket and begins showering herself.

Lauren's words are like a slap in the face to him. Okay most of Kate's attitude and rudeness are just because she doesn't like something or doesn't get her way, but Jim starts to think about other times they have had confrontations. The constant comments of 'thin air food' might be because she has no reference to order anything that hasn't been presented to her. The tension he sees as she mounts transporters is because she only used shuttles. The refusal to do homework that is not straight science or foreign language could be because she has no prior knowledge base to literature or history. Jim has spent so much time trying to make her a kid he has forgotten that she is one. Jim makes it a point to change his expectations of Kate when he gets back to the ship. He will pay attention to the little things for a while and assume she doesn't know any of the things he takes for granted. Jim sweeps Lauren into a big kiss as she exits the shower. "How did you get so smart?"

"I've hung around you," she smiles coyly and leaves to get dressed. Jim follows her to get his own clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7 The Captain's Quarters**

**.**

.

**Captain's Quarters**

Jim and Lauren dock the _Kirk's Endeavor_ in the Enterprise's hangar without incident. They disembark and make their way to their quarters. Jim presses the button on the turbo for Lauren's floor and his. They wait in silence at the turbo silently speeds them to the selected floors. Lauren's comes first and she pushes off the wall she was leaning on ready to get out. "Wait," Jim grabs her wrist. After their encounter on the Endeavor, Kirk is reluctant to let her leave. For the first time he realizes how Kate must feel. This arrangement with Lauren and the Solo kids is not permanent. It will end in a week and he will be lonely without his wife. He wants to spend as much time with her as he can. "Stay with me," he offers.

"Are you sure Jim," Lauren asks. "I mean are you have a houseful and I,"

Jim pulls her into his arms and kisses the tip of her nose. "I haven't been this sure about something in a long time."

Lauren takes his hand and lets the turbo doors close. "Are you sure Kate won't mind?"

"She will be happy or mad but either way she will learn to deal with it. You are her mother and my wife." Jim looks down and raises an eyebrow at his wife questioningly. "You're still serious about coming back after this last mission right?" Lauren nods in agreement. "Then the arrangement will be permanent so we all will have to get used to things being different." The door to the turbo slides open on the senior living quarter level. Several steps before his door, Kirk hears laughing and noise coming from behind the door to his quarters. "What the hell," Jim says looking at his watch. It reads 0145 hours. Jim is instantly irritated. Kate should have more responsibility than to be up this late on a school night or making this much noise. He palms the lock to see the kids playing a video racing game. Kate and Jaina are in the lead and the boys have chosen sides rooting for a victor. "What the hell are you doing up at 0200 hours on a school night Katherine Kirk?" Jim asks not quite yelling over the volume from the game. Lauren smirks at the use of her full name.

Kate doesn't look at him concentrating on the game but gives a response. "This is the last one I promise. I was just waiting for you to come home to say goodnight." Kate's body reacts to the game by shifting back and forth around corners following the hover car on the game.

Lauren lays a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Okay but after you win…bed," she reasons. She slides her hand down to Jim's clasping it firmly in her grip. Lauren sends a calming presence aimed directly at Jim through the Force. Kate murmurs a 'um hmm' as she nears the finish line.

Jim gives Kate the final minute of the game watching the outcome on the screen. "_Come on baby_," he silently roots for Kate to win. He feels oddly relaxed at the moment. Kate's hover car speeds over the finish line a second before Jaina's hover car. Computerized fireworks and pennants wave around the image of her car. Cheers from Jacen and Kate fill the room as Anakin and Jaina demand a rematch. Jim unceremoniously walks over switching the telepresentor off ending the possibility for a rematch tonight. Moans of protest fill the room surprising Jim. The Solo kids have never seemed like kids until this minute. "Kate…bed…now. You have school tomorrow. I gave you today off already. You can't miss Friday too," Jim firmly says walking hand in hand with Lauren across the room. He looks at the group of kids and wonders why he even allowed this crazy slumber party when there are guest room's two floors below. "Okay Kate and Jaina take your room and you boys fight over the couch and cot. I have duty at 0800 hours so don't make me regret this decision." Kate is a little stunned that her mom is standing in their quarters. She had assumed that Kirk was taking the couch and the boys his room but she doesn't voice this. Jim leaves the room and comes back with two pillows and some blankets. The kids are still sitting in the couch and floor like he has never said a word. They are so wound up they will never fall asleep right now. Kate toys with the idea of suggesting warp lag as a reason that she and the Solo kids are still awake. "Here," he hands out the pillows and blankets, "I hope you will be okay with this. Kate has no doubt shown you the replicator so if you need anything use it," Jim smiles. Kate steals look at her mom. She has to be the reason her dad is acting so mild mannered. Jim is not a stickler for bedtime but then again she has never pushed staying up this late on a school night so obviously.

"It will be fine Captain Kirk," Jacen says politely standing to take the offered bedding.

Jim sighs and places his hands on his hips. "Okay drop the Captain Kirk. Call me Jim. We are a… bizarre family of sorts so Jim will be fine." Kate looks at her dad smiling happily. Maybe Christmas miracles do exist. All she has ever wanted was for them to be one big happy family and her dad seems to be getting on board with this wish. Jim claps his hands to motivate the kids. "Move it. Morning comes early and some of us have a full day ahead." Kate knows his comment is directed squarely at her.

Kate crosses the room to her dad. She kisses him and gives him a big hug. "Thank you Dad," whispers holding his tight. Jim kisses the top of her head and squeezes her back.

"One time pass Katie bug. Let's not repeat this. Now go to bed. You are going to be falling asleep in class and Daniel will be comming me. Let's try to avoid that huh," Jim jokes breaking the embrace.

Kate laughs and takes off towards her room. "Night guys," she yells pausing in front of her mom, "night mom." Kate doesn't embrace her or kiss her but smiles warmly.

Kate's reaction is more that Lauren hoped for. "Night baby girl." As a afterthought she adds, "Don't let the bed bugs bite." Kate giggles at Lauren's words and goes into her room. Lauren murmurs good night to the boys and follows Jim into his room flopping on his bed. "Hell of a day Jim. I am exhausted."

"It has been eventful," Jim states stripping off his shirt and trousers depositing them neatly in the laundry chute. Lauren laughs at how neat he is for a man. Most women bitch that their husband never makes the laundry bin or refuses to pick up anything. Jim is so different unless he is focused on a task. She pulls off her shirt and pants throwing them on the floor by the bed. "Really?" Jim asks frustratedly picking them up. He deposits Lauren's clothes in the bin with his. "If you are staying I am hiring a maid sweetheart. I can barely keep up with that daughter of yours," he jokes motioning her to the other side of the bed. Lauren slides over as he crawls in. She curls her body against his laying her head on his chest. His heart beat is strong and steady like a metronome in her ear. She has missed it. Jim moves his arm under her head and traces her back with his fingertips staring at the ceiling.

"It's strange to hear you call her Kate," Lauren's voice breaks the silence of the room. "She goes by Katie back home."

Jim turns his head to look down at Lauren. "Really?" The news is shocking to him. "She was the one who said she wanted to be called Kate to everyone." Jim thinks about why Kate would do this but another question pops in his mind. Well a ton of questions pop in his mind but he asks the first one. "Why did you name her Katherine, Lauren?"

She rolls over on top of his body settling her hips between his legs and props her head and hands across his lower chest. "Well we never talked about kids when we were together so I had nothing to go on. I hated the name Winona…sorry…and as Jedi we really didn't know our family lineage. I was different being the holder of the Holocron but my mom and I were never close." Jim can hear the regret in Lauren's voice. "So I took the one name of the person that we both seemed to like. Katherine Ann Pike. Pike's mother was very good to you and I. It just felt fitting." Lauren waits for her answer. "That is how she actually became Katie. When she was little she couldn't get out Katherine Ann Kirk and would introduce herself as "Kay Key". Jim chuckles thinking about Kate as a two year old. "Thus Katie was born." Lauren lets it sink in before continuing. "So really too late to change it but what do you think?"

Jim stares down at Lauren. Even with hundreds of thousands on light years separating them Lauren knows what he needs. "It is perfect. Thank you. Pike will be honored and now I can use the age old middle name to let Kate know she is screwed. Katherine Ann Kirk I am not telling you again," Jim laughs. He feels Lauren giggle on his chest. He feels his love and desire of Lauren stirring in his body for a second time tonight. Jim reaches down pulling Lauren higher on his chest so he can kiss her. Her hair falls around his face tickling his cheeks. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolls Lauren to her back sliding his hips between her legs forcing them open slightly. She moans as his lips drawn hers open in a kiss. Jim slides a hand down to her hip tugging her panties as he moves. Lauren lifts her hips allowing the garment to slide away revealing herself to him once again. As Jim tosses them to the floor he knows Lauren is ready to take him. He slides up into her slowly. She gasps as he enters her but seeks his mouth out with hers needing the connection to him. Slowly they fall into a gentle rhythm blocking everyone and thing out of their lives except for them.

"Kate, time to get up," Jim says walking into the bathroom as the alarm wakes him from sleep at 0600hours. He jumps in the shower hoping the hot water will wake him up. He hardly slept last night. For the most part he laid in bed thinking about his wife, his daughter, and the Jedi children now on board. The last time he looked at the clock it was close to 0400 hours. Today is going to require extra coffee. "Hey….Katie bug…..move it," Jim calls walking into his room to get dressed. The fact her room is still dark is not concerning to him. Kate often needs several calls and the occasional "light on" to drag her from bed. What is concerning Jim is that the room is quite. Typically his morning wake up calls are followed by moans, groans, and promises to be right there. Jim walks to her room and flips on the light forgetting about Jaina. "Kate you…" he starts but notices she is not in bed but gone. He quickly shuts off the light. "Ship locate Katherine Kirk," Jim says into his comm. He is not surprised that she is gone but more that she did not tell him as she snuck out purposefully before the alarm went off.

The artificial computer voice promptly responds, "Katherine Kirk is engineering station 12."

He steps over the sleeping kids scattered throughout his living room. Lauren is snoring in the bed. Jim carefully sits down pulling his shoes on. "Where are you going?" Lauren moans from under the covers.

"Duty," he whispers kissing her head. "Can you handle them while I am gone?"

"Yeah," she murmurs falling back to sleep. Jim leaves the bedroom and makes his way across the minefield of bodies, bedding, clothes, and shoes spread out on the living room floor.

.

**ENGINEERING**

Jim sees Kate with her head propped up on a hand drinking coffee. She is watching the scan of the warp core. She has only been in Engineering for two days so it was the easiest job for her at this point in her training.

"So Kate… up early I see," Jim says startling her. "What time did you get here? Last time I checked the clock it was 0400 hours." Kate doesn't say a word but sits a little stiffer than normal. She is worried he is going to see the coffee which is the only thing keeping her eyes open.

"Not too long along," she lies stifling a yawn. "I moved my shift so it would not interfere with school. I have the 0400 to 0600 shift. Just because the Solo's are here no need to slack off right," she jokes.

"How did you get your duty schedule switched?" Jim asks confused. He makes the rotation for the kid's internship schedule and 0400 hours is not something he approved or would ever approve.

"I used your PADD to change it but before you get mad I had to," Kate says rapidly seeing a scowl appear on her dad's face. "How am I supposed to manage school, work, and a social life? I had to move it to this item slot. Besides the riot act you gave me last night made me think I needed to be more responsible with my decisions."

"You could give something up you know?" Kirk says drinking his coffee. "Like the social life part and if you ever go into the work settings on my PADD again young lady, you won't have one. Do it again and you are grounded for a week with no job. That should free up some time in your schedule." Kate tries to look sorry but comes off more annoyed. Kirk lets it slide figuring she is so tired she is not thinking straight. Kate has dark circles under her eyes which she can barely keep open. Her yawning is the only thing that is probably keeping her from making a stupid comment. "What are you actually doing anyway?" Jim leans in to look at her console. Sam and Scotty, who are heading up the internship for the kids in engineering, are not even on shift yet.

She rubs her eyes sleepily. "Monitoring the fluctuations of the warp core. Mom said something to Jaina about installing a hyper drive relay so we can actually move at faster than a snail." Kate misses the sharp glare from her father at insulting their technology again. One day soon he is going to have a talk with her about that. "See hyper drives allow you to travel in a matter of days whereas your warp drives can take decades or longer. Also the warp drive requires fuel whereas a hyper drive never runs out of gas."

"You don't say," Kirk says tired of the one up games of my tech is better than yours. He begins to point out where she is flawed but Kate interjects before he can speak.

"Hyper drives are single piece of equipment essentially with twenty replaceable parts. Its parts are plug and play if needed. We've have had to do that before," Kate shares. "A bitch of a job by the way but your warp core is a massively more complex monster. You have your Antimatter components: pods, Inducers, Relays. Then you have your Dilithium parts: Crystal Chamber, Hatch, Articulation frame, and actual dilithium crystals. I am not even going into the plasma components and the twenty odd other systems I am still learning about. I assume you know the parts to your ship so I won't go on but bottom line is that's a lot of parts that can break down. Hyper drives, while being an exceptionally complicated piece of equipment, are essentially one device. From what I can tell your warp drive are much more difficult to maintain dad. The only advantage for warp drives I can think of is hyperspace can be risky if your nav charts are off. Warp drives use your navigational deflectors so if you fly to close to a star your computers adjust. We would blow up."

"Kate honey, I am so glad you are taking in interest in the ship but you don't know everything." Kirk admonishes his daughter getting a scowl from her.

""I know physics and physics don't lie. Well I know a low B's worth," she jokes.

"Even with A's Kate you wouldn't know everything," Kirk's tone is losing patience. He holds up a finger to silence her. "You look like you're about to fall over. "

"I am good," Kate lies thinking about how she is going to get through school today.

"Go home and get some sleep," Jim orders seeing Kate is barely standing. Next week will have to be different. A weekend is one thing but she can't miss two full weeks of school simply because they have guests.

"No. No way. Then you will say I skipped school and can't handle things. I'm fine really," Kate tries to convince her dad.

"Really?" Kirks says sarcastically. "You're falling over. Now get some sleep or do I have to make it an order," he jokes raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't some character building tactic is it," Kate demands warily thinking it is a trap.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that comment," Jim jokes smiling at Kate. "Go home and get some sleep. We're having that party tonight and you don't want to miss it."

"Yeah that bush decorating thing," Kate says purposefully getting it wrong. She knew what is was but the more she plays dumb the less her siblings will look dumb in the same situation.

"Tree Kate. It is a Christmas tree," he corrects wondering why she purposefully getting details wrong. Jim helps her out of the chair and walks with her down the long corridor.

Kate walks back to the cabin fighting to stay awake. At least with Lauren here her dad would never shut off the coffee feature on the replicator when he leaves for duty. Jim may want her to go to sleep but she has that project due for school she hasn't even started yet. Kate walks on to the senior living quarters and sees John and Ronin leaving for school. "Hey guys," she yawns covering her mouth.

"Hey Kate," John smiles adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Dude, you look like shit Kate" Ronin says looking Kate up and down.

"Ronin," John says punching him in the shoulder. "Jackass."

"I went to work at 0400 hours." Kate smoothes down her hair and straightens her shirt. "I only got about two hours sleep. We stayed up talking for hours."

John doesn't even ask what they were talking about. "Why'd you go to work that early?" John is shocked that Kirk would schedule her like that. It just makes no sense.

"I have to. How can I get everything done if I don't?" Kate sounds almost desperate when she explains.

"Uh…take a break from work. It is not a real job you know," John suggests. "Maybe spend some time with us too. We have missed you these past few days." Kate wants to smile at his words. Maybe he does like her for her.

"Hey are you going to that party thing tonight?" Kate asks. She really wants to spend some time with John to prove to her that Anakin is wrong.

"You betcha," John smiles. "It's your first Enterprise tree decorating party. It's going to be fun. The adults are always in a good mood. They think we enjoy it more than we do but it is fun to play along. Typically half way through the embarrassing stories start. Your Dad's are the best."

"Hey I'm gonna meet up with Erika, you coming John" Ronin asks bored being the third wheel.

"Go on dork. I'll be along in a minute." John watches his brother leave before talking to Kate. "I've missed you Kate," John says softly. He walks closer but Kate takes a step back looking up and down the halls. "Is everything alright?" John asks noticing Kate's odd behavior. She is acting like she doesn't want him near her.

"Um hmm," Kate whispers feeling her heart pounding in her chest. For the first time she is at a loss for words around John. An uncomfortable silence falls between them. Kate wants to tell him about what Anakin said. Kate wants him to convince her the Solo kids are crazy but can't. If the Solo kids are right it will crush her.

"Are you sure? You are acting like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar," John teases trying to get her to smile.

"Yeah just tired is all but I have to go okay," Kate walks to her door.

John adjusts his bag again on his shoulder. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No I am not going today. My dad gave the day off but I will see you at the party tonight okay. Bye," Kate says quickly entering her quarters. John stands in the hall for a second stunned. There is something definitely wrong with Kate. He decides to see if she is any more forthcoming with what is bothering her at the tree decorating party tonight. Maybe he will ask Joanna or Erika if they know what it is. John turns down the hall and heads toward school.

.

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

Kate tiptoes in the dark through the living room trying to avoid stepping on her brothers. She makes her way in the dark to her room not seeing her mom. "Morning Kate," Lauren says sipping her coffee. Kate spins quickly. She has not been alone with her mom since she got here.

Kate really doesn't know what to say to her. "You're up early," Kate replies and instantly wants to hit something. "_You're up early. Really Kate. That's all you can come up with_," she says silently. Kate is so glad the room is dark so that Lauren can't see her face.

"Coffee?" Lauren asks walking over to the replicator.

Kate looks at her mom wearing an old t-shirt of her dads and his sweatpants. They are huge on her mom. Kate can't decide to be happy or mad that she is here. Leia always said being mad takes more energy than being happy and Kate is exhausted. Picking a fight will take too much energy so Kate goes with indifference. "My dad doesn't let me," she says sliding into a chair.

Lauren comes back with two cups and two donuts. "Let me deal with him. One cup won't hurt you and this is like water compared to back home," Lauren says passing a cup to Kate filled with cream and sugar. Kate smiles taking a sip. It is so nice to have someone who can relate to Kate the way she needs them to. Kate really doesn't hate it here but there are some things Kate misses from home. Lauren is Kate's bridge to straddle the two worlds and Kate has so many things to ask her. She is desperate to talk to someone impartial about John.

"So you had an easy trip here," is all Kate can think to come up with to start a conversation. Lauren smiles knowing Kate is struggling with trying to talk to her.

"Oh my God Katie do you or any Kirk ever sleep?" Anakin protests from under a pillow. "Go to bed." Lauren and Kate giggle at his comments. Apparently it is a Kirk trait to burn the candle at both ends. Lauren nods to Jim's bedroom and stands up with her coffee and donuts. Kate doesn't have to be asked twice and follows her mom into the room. Lauren curls up on the bed with her coffee patting a spot in front of her.

"Are you sure you are actually married to my dad?" Kate says taking a seat as Lauren eats a donut. "I mean he'd kill us if he saw us eating in his bed."

Lauren's laugh fills the room. Kate likes the sound of it. "Oh yeah I married him and he does hate it when you eat in bed. Crumbs send him over the edge," she snickers motioning towards the plate for Kate to take on. Kate hesitates briefly before picking one up. "We were dog sitting this one time at the Academy for a friend of mine," Lauren begins a story and Kate is hooked. Kate sits mesmerized as Lauren speaks. "He was going home on leave to his girlfriend and bought this huge hairy puppy for her. Micah didn't have married quarters so he had nowhere to keep the dog for a week. Bones and your dad weren't thrilled when I brought home Barkley," Lauren snickers at the memory, "but they dealt with it. That dog barked nonstop if someone wasn't with it and we weren't allowed pets either."

Kate is fascinated by the story. She knows her dad wasn't so straight laced when he was younger but this is blowing her mind. "What did you do?" Kate asks wide eyed.

"Well someone had to stay with Barkley. The dog would not stop howling if he was left alone, so the first day I went to Sick Call, faked an illness, and got the day off. But that was not an option for day two so I went to Pike's mom Katherine," Lauren says drinking her coffee. Kate feels like someone slapped her. Her mom went to Pike's mom! "We were really close which is another story but the point is she agreed to keep the dog there during the day." Lauren starts to laugh while talking. "She lived all the way across the city so depending on the PT schedule, either Bone, your dad or me had to hop a bus at 0500 hours and drop the dog off before getting back to the Academy for classes in the morning at 0700 hours." Lauren levels a serious gaze at Kate. "Your dad was not thrilled," she says laughing, "but he did it. Three times in fact that week. He joked that he would hire a nanny to live in our house if we ever had kids." Lauren gets quiet for a second feeling bad for the kid comment but since Kate still in interested in the story she continues. "So the dog played all day and one of us made the trip at night, which was usually Bones because the hospital was closest to Katherine Pike's house." Kate is floored that Lauren got both men to do what she wanted. Kate decides that Lauren might be her new idol next to Han for her amazing powers of manipulation. "Well by the time Barkley came home he was exhausted and went right to bed… in our bed. Every night your dad would bitch about the crunchies Barkley left."

"Crunchies?" Kate asks for clarification

"Crunchies were all the crap in the sheets: bits of dog bones I gave him, dirt in his paws, and the million other things that you had to brush out of the sheets as the sleeping oaf Barkely just snored," Lauren says with a smile. "And you know what…your dad dealt with it."

"Yeah but he loved you and can't ground you or worse," Kate offers back finishing her donut.

"No but," Lauren thinks of a PG version way to explain how she convinced Jim to go along with her plan. When Kate gets older Lauren will explain the powers of persuasion a woman has over a husband but for now she goes with, "I cried and begged because I really wanted to do this. Micah was my friend and he needed help." Kate seems to buy this response so Lauren continues. "Your dad is a huge softie when it comes to helping people that are weak or suffering. That goes for animals too. Your dad had a hard life too kiddo. He knows what it is like to be alone with no one to help him or turn to. He DOES know what you have been going through but you have not made his job any easier I hear." Kate looks down feeling bad. Kate knows several times when she has made it hard for her dad just out of spite. "This is not a lecture but from now on if you could try to give him a break. Not everything he does is to piss you off. It may seem like that but your dad is the fairest man I know. Just give him a chance okay." Kate is overwhelmed by her feelings. She leans forward into her mother's arms. Lauren's embrace feels so good. Like her dad's when she has been hurt or scared. Kate does not know how she is going to manage when Lauren leaves. Kate lays down with her head in her mom's lap as Lauren strokes her hair. After ten minutes in the dark and silence Kate becomes sleepy. No amount of coffee is going to keep Kate awake. She drifts off to sleep for the first time since she was three in her mom's arms. Kate wakes up several hours later to find her mom gone. She goes to the living room finding Jacen, Anakin, and Jaina playing video games. She makes herself another cup of coffee and sits on the couch waiting for the next game to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8 Trimming the Tree**

Kirk comes back to his quarters with Lauren after his latest staff meeting. Lauren has spent the better part of an hour trying to convince him and Spock that jury rigging a hyper drive to the warp core was a logical idea. Scotty and Sulu were on her side from the start. Kirk got a headache thinking about it. Her plan is sound but neither him nor Spock like the idea of experimenting with an known engine design billions of miles from the nearest star base. Jim opens the door to his quarters trying to tune his wife out as she continues to discuss the merits of her plan. "What the hell happened here," Kirk growls seeing the state of his quarters. The kids look up shocked at his language and demeanor. Cups and half eaten plates of food are strewn everywhere. Bedding lies in piles. Clothes are draped over any standing piece of furniture. Two huge boxes that were sent from Pike, block the entrance to his bedroom. The kids are still sitting around in the clothes they slept in as the telepresentor blares with a space game. "Have you spent all day just eating and playing video games," Jim rumbles walking into the room. He knocks over a glass of Pepsi and bowl of Doritos that were sitting in the middle of the floor. As he reaches down to grab the glass he crushes the chips into small pieces below his shoe. "Computer TP off," he commands as he snaps his fingers at the kids. "All of you on the couch now." Jim takes a minute to gather his thoughts as the kids sit down waiting for him to speak. Jim rubs his eyes like he is trying to clear the image from his mind. "I don't even know where to begin," he laughs but not being funny. "At what point did the four of you not stop to think 'hey maybe we should pick up after ourselves.' Kate if you had this much energy," Jim motions around the room, "you should have been in school." Jim begins to pace but knocks over another glass lying in the middle of the floor. Kate looks to her mom to deal with her dad.

"Don't look at me guys," Lauren deflects back to her daughter and the Solo kids. Kate takes a deep breath getting ready to speak.

"Kate if you are going to say you were planning on cleaning up later I am going to kill you now. You should have never let it get this bad from the start," Jim rants. Kate shuts her mouth not having any excuse for this situation. Jim looks at the clock on the wall. "Okay so you have one hour to get this place cleaned up and get ready for the party," Jim orders feeling like he is back at the academy dealing with a group of first year cadets. "Move," he thunders jolting them into action walking into his bedroom. Lauren quickly follows after him shaking her head in disbelief.

Lauren enters the room to see Jim lying half on the bed rubbing his face. "You are going to see Bones about birth control now," he orders thinking about their encounter on the _Endeavor_. "I am too old for this shit."

Lauren laughs crawling on the bed beside him. "No you aren't and I can't believe this is the first time Kate has ever made a mess like this."

Kirk turns to look at Lauren like she has four heads. "We don't live like sewer rats here babe. And for your information no, she has never taken the day off of school to trash our house," Jim stares at the ceiling trying to calm down.

Lauren adjusts herself so that her head is next to his. She focuses on the same blank spot on the ceiling. "Well," she says trying not to laugh, "she isn't sixteen yet. At least there isn't beer in the carpet."

Jim jerks his head at his wife trying to see if she thinks the comment was funny. Her green eyes can't hide the humor she sees in this situation. "You think this is funny?" He demands hotly.

"Yeah I do baby," Lauren cracks a smile. "This is the first step to teen parties with booze, music, and boys. Now finding the lights off and Kate with a boy…that will produce a Jim Kirk I am not interested in seeing. This…this is child's play for the upcoming years."

Jim is astounded that she can find this situation so funny. "Oh there will never be boys in our quarters without one of us here," Jim decrees loudly.

"Sure," Lauren says with a sarcastic expression. "I agree," she says with fake anger tinting her words.

Jim sits up staring down at his wife. "I am serious Lauren."

"So am I," she laughs unable to keep a straight face at the absurdity of his comment. She sits up and kisses him. "And we will never catch her doing this," Lauren kisses Jim softly. "Computer lock door to Captain's bedroom."

"Never," Jim says kissing her back. "Or this," he says crawling on top of his wife kissing her neck. "Computer TP on. Tune to Sports Net." Jim hopes the sound of the game will cover any sounds they are about to make.

"It has been a while since I was a teenager. What else should I be watching for," he teases as he runs a hand up her shirt. Lauren leans back biting her lips as Jim begins to make love to her.

One hour later Jim and Lauren emerge from his room. The apartment is cleaner than he left it before the Solo kids even arrived. The girls are getting ready in Kate's room. The boys are watching the Sports Net channel dressed and ready to go. Lauren comes out in an emerald green knit dress that covers everything the red one didn't. She hands a necklace to Jim sweeping her long dark hair off her neck. The dress may have covered her front completely but the back is open plunging low. Jim can't decide which dress he has liked her in better. "Kate… move it," he yells clasping Lauren's necklace.

Kate comes out of the bedroom making Kirk do a double take. She is wearing skin tight black leggings, a gray traditional Jedi tunic shirt cinched tight around her waist and black heeled boots. Jaina is wearing the same outfit only with a tan top. "Are you going to a funeral there Kate?" Kirk says trying not to sound harsh.

Kate looks almost like she is ready to cry. "Umm…Jaina brought some of my old clothes and I," her voice trails off as she looks to Lauren for help, "this is what we would wear for Life Day."

"And they are perfect. You look absolutely beautiful," Lauren smiles walking across the room. She takes both of Kate's hands in hers, "but Christmas is different here than Life Day. I learned the hard way," she whispers in Kate's ear. "Come on let's see how we can marry both holidays hmmm," Lauren says leading both girls back into Kate's room. Several minutes later Kate comes out still wearing the boots and leggings but in a long red sweater. Jaina has also put on a long sweater of Kate's in green. "Better," she whispers to Kirk nudging him to say something nice.

"You girls look great. I mean you looked fine before but here red and green are the traditional colors for Christmas," Kirk says trying to sound encouraging. "Can't we do something about the 9 inch stilettos honey," he whispers in Lauren's ear.

"Small steps baby…small steps," she whispers back kissing his cheek. Now that Jaina is not wearing the traditional flowing Jedi shirts, Kirk is slightly concerned that his crew may notice his new young guest. He owes it to Han to watch out for his kid like Han did Kate. He makes a mental note to send a memo stating that Jaina Solo is to be treated as a dignitary and not the sixteen year old girl she is. Several minutes later they are out the door and heading to Rec Deck six.

.

**REC DECK SIX**

The kids enter the room and are amazed at the transformation. They helped to decorate it for a while but had to leave for dinner. In their absence the room has been beautifully transformed into the picture perfect holiday scene. Pine garland with bows line the windows and doors. Red table cloths cover all the tables with soft white candles in the middle. Pine cones, snowmen, and reindeer decorate corners and walls throughout the room. One large wall has a large replica of a fireplace with red stockings hanging from it adorned with the kid's name. A fire glows that looks so real Kate would not have known a fireplace did not belong there. In the center of the room is a ten foot Christmas tree adorned with strings of lights and garland. Upbeat Christmas music pours from the speakers. "Whoa," Jacen says staring at the room. "Your mom was right. Christmas is different than Life Day," he says looking around.

"Kate," Joanna squeals running across the room to her friend. "Well what do you think? Can I do Christmas or what?" Joanna crosses her arms surveying the room like it is the first time she has seen it.

"Jo it is beautiful," Kate says shocked. "Part of me wishes it could stay this way all year. It reminds me of a home and not a recreational deck."

"And THAT is what I was going for," Joanna says proudly.

"You have definitely out done yourself this year sweetheart," Kirk smiles kissing Joanna on the cheek. "Looks fabulous. Better than the white last year." Kate looks confused so he explains. "Jo is our resident Christmas designer. Every year she tells me what she needs and I requisition it."

Joanna is beaming from his compliment. "I thought that we should go traditional this year for Kate. You know like those Norman Rockwell things my dad has." Kate looks around shocked that her friend went to that much trouble for her.

"Well if this is for me I don't know how to say thank you," Kate laughs.

"Maybe by spending the day with us tomorrow," Joanna requests. "We really miss you. We are going to watch old Christmas movies starting at noon and I expect you all to be there. Now let's go decorate that tree," she says linking her arms into Kate and Jaina's. The boys follow behind.

Kirk watches the kids cross the room and slips an arm around Lauren's waist. "Thanks for the help back in our quarters. Sometimes I just don't know what to say to her," Kirk admits.

"Next time next time pretend it is me when you talk about clothes or hair. Other than that...be the concerned dad," she laughs. "God I miss it here." Lauren looks around the room. Memories flood her of the good times she spent on Earth. Lauren spies Spock and Uhura sitting on a couch. "Jim why don't you go get me some of the local rocket fuel you are serving." While Kirk gets their drinks, Lauren approaches the couple. "Merry Christmas guys," Laurens says taking a seat next to Uhura.

"Holiday greetings to you Lt," Spock says formally.

"Wow even you Spock. I didn't think Vulcan's show emotion. Kinda chilly in here." Lauren knew her welcome wouldn't be warm but Spock's clipped greeting surprises her.

"I do not know what you mean Lieutenant. That is the traditional greeting for this season." Spock waits several seconds before adding, "Unless there is another way to greet someone who abandoned their family without a word. If there is another greeting for that I will use it." Uhura is stunned that her taciturn boyfriend has such strong words for their long time friend.

Lauren laughs at his scathing comment. "Well back home we'd with 'go fuck yourself Lauren', but that is not appropriate tonight is it?" Spock turns his eyes sharply to her. Lauren still stares ahead looking at Kate and the kids. "You of all people I thought would understand duty. Thanks baby," Lauren says taking the drink Jim hands her. "I deserve the cold shoulder. I deserve everything you all want to say to me but the that will not change the past."

Jim senses the tension between Lauren and Spock. "Is there a problem?" Jim says protectively of his wife.

"No sir Spock and I were just going to get something to eat." Uhura prepares to stand as Lauren speaks.

"Sit Nyota and Jim butt out." Lauren adjusts her body to face Uhura and Spock. "I left. I screwed up. Yes I should have told you what was going on but I didn't. Yes I should have asked you for help but I didn't. I have thought about how I left things everyday for twelve years. My life in Skyriver was no picnic." Lauren takes a big swallow of her drink. Her tone becomes softer. "I was Jaina's age when the Jedi council sent me here. I was so sure of my mission and life. I thought I knew it all. Then I met Jim." Lauren places a hand on her husband's leg. "I realized maybe there was more than just the Jedi order. Things were great until the Jedi came looking for me. I got scared and ran. I can't change my life but I can change hers." Lauren points to Kate. "You can change hers. Zala Tsu kidnapping her was the best thing that ever happened to her. It gave her a choice that she doesn't appreciate right now but you can help her with that. If Jim hasn't told you yet, Kate is staying here. She is happy. You have all made her happy and I can't thank you enough for that." Lauren finishes her drink. "If I could ask one last favor of you guys I will never ask you anything again. Pretend we are still friends around Kate. Adjusting to life here is hard enough without her having to worry about me." Lauren leaves her request floating in the air, not pressuring for a response.

"You wasted your only Christmas wish on that," Nyota says rolling her eyes. "Your Christmas wish should have been that Jim never gets to make decisions about Kate's hair or clothes unless I approve. If we left him alone Kate would still be wearing his ratty old Academy sweatshirt and sweatpants." Uhura's sarcastic comment makes the group laugh, except for Spock.

"You are responsible for that god awful hair cut," Lauren slaps Jim's leg.

"Ouch," Jim yelps pretending it hurt more than it does. "Uhura tell her I did not do that. I don't want to get into that right now but that was all your daughter. Uhura back me up on this."

"Yeah but Sam and I were the ones who got it back to the right color," Uhura eyes Jim sternly. Jim throws his hands up in his defense. "Oh and in a style she can go in public with." Uhura gives Lauren a small smile.

"Jim, Uhura makes all girl decision while I'm gone got it," Lauren says sternly before kissing Jim.

"Fine by me. Takes the pressure off me for being the Jackass that always says no." Jim finishes his drink. "Anyone need another one?"

Lauren hands him her glass for a refill. "I have missed you," Uhura says inclining her head to touch Lauren's.

"So have I Ny. So have I." Lauren takes her friends hand happy to have some form of reconciliation.

.

**AT THE CHRISTMAS TREE**

"Wow Kate you look great. Love those boots. I'm going to ask my dad for a pair," Erika says giving Kate a hug.

"You can use them whenever you want. I used enough of your stuff when I first got here," Kate says happily.

"You do look great," John confirms smiling at Kate. "I'm glad you finally got here. Wasn't sure you would show." John tries to keep his tone light but get his point across that she was missed.

"Of course she would show. Princess Katie never misses a party do you sis," Anakin nudges Kate in the back. Kate looks like she is ready to throw up. John faces Anakin ready to knock him on his ass. John is tired of Anakin always making Kate uncomfortable around her friends.

Kate intervenes before John can. "Anakin uba doth bioo wa kark kaheka. Wonkee woy uba sey da? (Anakin you are suck a fucking dick. Why did you say that?)" Kate says hotly in Huttese. Kate sees John glaring at Anakin. "John meecooda hanei tah. (John I can handle this.)"

"Use English," John grumbles looking at Kate like she is insane. "Kate I have no idea what you just said but if is knock him on his ass step aside."

"Who pissed in your power supply?" Anakin says to Kate ignoring John's remark. "And why are you spinning a loop pastry? It was a joke. We always call you Princess Katie back home at formal events. You are the only one who enjoys these formal things." Kate glares at Anakin. She knows his slip was on purpose. "I figured that you would have screamed you were an Alderaanian Princess ten minutes after you got stuck here. For diplomatic immunity I mean."

Kate is ready to punch Anakin herself. Alderaanian Royalty is not a topic she wants to discuss. "And how did you plot that course laser brain?" Kate steps between the two boys. She is 99% sure John won't act but is not taking a chance.

"Jeeze Anakin, you planning to stir up a mynock's nest tonight," Jaina scolds.

"Both of you stop it or you'll find my boot up your exhaust port," Jacen threatens. An uneasy silence fills the air. All the kids stare at each other until Joanna speaks.

"I still have no idea what you guys are saying," Joanna laughs at the Solo kid's slang. "I mean the last one wasn't hard to get but the rest…"

Joanna's comment breaks the tension enough that Kate laughs. "Loop pastry is synonymous for dramatic situations." Kate levels a stare at Anakin, "and a mynock…idiot. You got the power supply and exhaust port right?"

"Dude if one of you four get me in the gift exchange later…I want a pocket translator," Ronin laughs. Kate smiles weakly thankful for her friends distractions. "Now let's get this tree decorated so Joanna will quit complaining about it," he says passing out boxes of decorations to each kid. John takes two boxes or ornaments leading Kate around to the other side of the tree.

"What was that all about?" John asks handing Kate a box of ornaments. He doubts the princess comment is solely about her being a pain in the ass.

"They are not like this back home John. If we were on their turf you'd like them more," Kate defends her brother. "Everyone is just on edge. Something is going on they don't want me to know about." Kate turns to look John in the eye. "I know you don't like them but if you can put up with them I can come to the movie tomorrow." She bites her lip nervously hoping John will understand. "I just can't leave them sitting in our quarters. I have missed hanging with you guys."

"I will behave even if he is a prick," John says in a huff. "I just don't like the way he talks to you." Kate smiles as she hangs her bulbs. Aside from the Solo's and her dad, Kate hasn't had anyone who seems to worry about her for a long time. "So how do you say leave my girlfriend alone in Huttese," John jokes.

"Jot mah weonven charra mon. (Leave my girlfriend alone)" Kate translates blushing. She would give anything to be alone with him right now.

"Jot mah weonven charra mon," he repeats back perfectly giving her a side glance.

Kate nods that he got it right. "You really weren't going to get in a fight over me were you?" Kate flirts with her boyfriend.

"Yep. Yep I would have," John confirms taking her empty box. He flashes her a half grin before he leaves to get more ornaments. John comes back with more ornaments for him and Kate a minute later. He glances at the ten foot tree and then Kate. "We need to hang the ornaments higher." John sets the ornaments on the ground squatting in front of Kate. "Get on my shoulders."

"No," Kate refuses taking a step back. "Get a ladder if you want the ornaments higher."

"Chicken," John taunts. "I'm not going to drop you. Besides you need to get comfortable on my shoulders. When we get back to Earth we have chicken fights in the lake all the time." John indicates his shoulders again with a hook of his thumb. "Get on." Kate exhales loudly and sits on his shoulders. She squeals as he stands up bobbling her back and forth. "Easy princess I'm not going to drop you." If Kate wasn't scared of falling she would have remarked about the princess comment. He bends back down to get the ornaments on the floor causing Kate to hiss she bobbles at the movement. "Jeeze you really don't like heights. How do you get over the wall in gym?" he asks handing an ornament box up to her.

"I look up and pray on the way down," Kate snickers. "Also it helps that it is timed. You know how I hate to lose." Kate reaches up to place an ornament on the tree. "How many are in that box?" Kate laughs holding John's head with one hand.

John hands up the remaining ornaments. "You are a mess Kate," he laughs adjusting his hands to her waist. "This better?"

Kate's heart begins racing from the height and John's touch. "Yeah I am almost done." Kate quickly places the remaining ornaments on the tree. "Done." Kate reaches down grabbing his wrists. John walks back to look at the tree. "Okay time to get down," Kate instructs John.

John gets a grip on her waist and says, "Okay pop down."

As John leans forward, Kate grips his head with her thighs and his wrists with her hands. "Wait, wait, wait," Kate orders leaning back. "I'm not popping. Find a different way for me to get down." Kate may only be five feet off the ground but she is almost to the tree top on his shoulders. Kate freezes.

Seeing the tree decorated, Jim and Lauren walk up to Kate and John. "Looks great Katie-bug. I might be biased…but this is the best looking tree ever." Jim compliments looking up at Kate. He can tell she is nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…no," Kate looks to her dad for help. Jim's forehead wrinkles in confusion seeing Kate's white knuckled grip on John's hands.

"Apparently Kate is an acrophobic. She's stuck," John says like he is ordering dinner.

"I am not stuck. I am just having a hard time getting down," Kate clarifies her predicament.

"You're scared of heights?" Jim questions his daughter. Kate rolls her eyes embarrassed.

"Yes, I dislike heights. There I said it. So any idea on how to get me down," Kate appeals to her dad for a solution.

Jim is surprised Kate is scared of heights. For as adventurous as she is it doesn't fit her personality. Jim reaches up under Kate's arms. "Lean back I got you," Jim orders but Kate doesn't let go of John's head with her thighs. "Kate I got you. Let go of John," Jim laughs as John has to bend down almost to the ground before Kate slides off.

John rubs his neck as he looks at Kate. "We have to work on your dismount," John laughs getting a smile from Kate.

"Yeah because you are going to put the star on the tree," Jim announces looking up. Until this moment, Jim had just planned on putting Kate on his shoulders to reach the top. If she did not like the five feet she was off the ground with John, she certainly won't like another foot higher.

Kate crosses her arms laughing, "Oh no someone else can have that job." Jim ignores his daughter's remark. He tries to think of a way to get Kate to the top of the tree.

Lauren pats her husband on his back saying, "I got this." Jim turns to watch his wife as she approaches Kate. "Okay I have a way for you to keep both feet on the ground and put the star on the tree."

"Christmas miracle," Kate jests not wanting to have this conversation.

"The Force," Lauren answers Kate question brandishing the star. "Okay sweetie...just like the garland. Float it up there?"

Kate stares in disbelieve. "Um we don't use the Force here. My dad doesn't like it," Kate shrugs like it is no big deal not making eye contact with Jim.

Lauren glances to Jim then back to Kate. "Well tonight we do." Lauren holds out the star which Kate takes. "You don't have to be embarrassed about the Force. It is just another tool like your brain to help you solve problems."

"Excuse me John. I need to help Kate and not terrify her," Anakin teases stepping between John and his sister. The adults laugh but John knows it was an intentional dig. "Okay easy does it Katie," Anakin encourages. He takes Kate's left hand establishing a Force meld. Kate listens to Lauren's words of relaxation and encouragement as her mom takes her left hand. With the Force meld in place, Anakin helps Kate levitate the star into place.

"They look like the Who's in Whoville," Cameron whispers in John's ear. If John wasn't in such a bad mood he might have snickered. "If they sing I am going to lose it."

Seconds later the star is firmly seated on the top of the tree. Everyone claps and the music begins to play loudly again. Jim whispers something in Lauren's ear before slipping out the door of Rec Deck 6.

"Neat trick Kate," Cameron says pointing to the star. "Pretty cool actually."

"It's not a trick sport," Anakin says. "The Force is something special that few people have and master."

"Give it a rest dude," Ronin rolls his eyes at Kate's brother.

"This happens like this," she gestures around the room, "every year?" Kate tries to change to topic to something neutral. She is tired of the conflict between the boys. Anakin may be baiting John, Cameron, and Ronin but he is her brother. Kate doesn't want to chose sides.

"Yeah. So what do you think Kate," John asks smiling.

"Well I love it," Jaina wraps an arm around Kate. "It is more festive and fun than Life Day. Maybe we can add some of this to our holiday back home. I love all the cookies and the music. The music is my favorite part. What's your Katie?"

"I think I have achieved sensory overload about an hour ago," Kate laughs. "There is so much to take in."

"Well you have one more surprise that I…frankly am ready for," John says seriously bringing a camera up poised and ready to go.

Kate looks at him warily. "What's going on John?" Kate asks nervously. So far the night has been full of excitement but the way John is acting something is lurking in the future.

"Just wait for it," he says rising on his toes surveying the room. Kate begins to feel her heart race. She hates being on the receiving ends of surprises. She follows his gaze around the room searching for whatever John is looking for. No one else in the room is acting like him which concerns her. John sees the doors slide open, "there," he points turning Kate by the shoulders towards the door. Kirk comes back into Rec Deck 6 dressed in a Santa suit minus the white beard and mustache. Kate's face goes blank and her eyes wide with embarrassment as John snaps the picture of her face.

"Who's ready for Santa," Kirk announces clapping his hands together excitedly. Kate and Lauren burst out laughing. Kate grabs a fist of John's shirt turning into his shoulder trying not to let Kirk see her hysterics. Lauren cares less if he sees. She begins to laugh so hard she snorts pointing at her husband. "What?" Jim laughs striding across the room wrapping a hand firmly about Lauren's waist pulling her to him. "Laughing at Santa will get you nothing but coal young lady," he says sternly looking into Lauren's eyes.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kate says finally getting the laughter out of her system watching Jim hold her mom in a room full of people.

Bones saunters over to Kate and the other kids. "Being Santa," Bones laughs holding a drink with ice in his hand. The group watches as Jim whispers something into Lauren's ear causing her to laugh. Kirk promptly slaps Lauren on the ass before walking towards a chair by the tree. "Well that's a new move for Santa," Bones comments on Jim spanking his wife, "but every year your dad dresses up. At the Academy he played Santa to work off demerits. Spent several weekends at the children's hospital doing it in fact. When we were assigned to the Enterprise he played Santa for Erika, Joanna, and Cameron. Then John and Ronin came along. When those guys got too old to believe we added the name draw. Now it is an Enterprise tradition. Since you're his daughter you get to go first." Bones nudges Kate towards her dad who is idly talking to Spock waiting for the kids to start.

"Oh hell no," Kate says looking at John and Bones to see if this is some crazy joke they are playing on her.

"Oh hell yes," John says handing Bones the camera with one hand and taking Kate's hand in his other. "I was the one went first last year but this year it is all you honey," John replies with laughter.

"John I really don't like surprises. I hate them really, almost more than heights. Remember I'm the control freak." Kate tugs at his hand trying to slow him down. For the first time she realizes just how much stronger John is than her. "And I don't celebrate Christmas," she pleads, "I celebrate Life Day. They are totally different holidays." This Christmas has been an eye opener for John. For all of Kate's bravado he is learning she scared of a lot. Heights for one and unknown situations where she has to rely on others for help for another.

"We can celebrate both," John offers happily. "We can sing your Wookie songs and pray to departed loves ones after you sit down on Santa's lap," John laughs mischievously turning her around to face Santa Claus aka Kate's dad. "Oh come on Kate, go with the flow. Have some fun with it," John encourages.

"I am not sitting there and making a fool of myself," Kate snaps in a hushed tone.

"We all do Kate. Even me and Ronin," John whispers in her ear. "The adults love it. All of us have agreed to let our pride suffer for five minutes to make them happy. You are part of the crew now so up you go." Kate feels torn. She wants to be a part of the Christmas fun but worries the Solo kids will think she is a traitor. John senses Kate's hesitation. "Kate just tell your dad what you want for Christmas. It is that easy. You're a natural with telling people what you want. You'll be fine." John sees Kate is not moving so he adds incentive. "I double dog dare you," John challenges her. Kate gives him a sour look. "If you back down I win Kate."

Kate resigns herself to the task. "Okay dad do I really have to sit or can I just stand."

Kirk tires to keep his calm. Kate has been so resistant to participate in activities on the Enterprise since the Solo's arrived. "Come Katie bug lighten up and have some fun." Jim pats his lap encouragingly. "Tell me your wish list for Christmas."

"Ugh," she groans completely red taking a seat.

Jim sees Kate is very uncomfortable. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to sweetheart. It is supposed to be fun." Jim gives Kate her way out.

Guilt washes over Kate. She thinks about all the years her dad has done this for other kids. This is the first year he can do it for her and Kate is reluctant to participate. Kate doesn't want to hurt her dad. She loves him more than he will ever know. Kate forgets her siblings and goes with her heart. She looks in his blue eyes finding comfort like she always has. Kate smiles relaxing against his chest. "So anything can be on the list?"

Although Kirk is happy Kate is becoming involved he raises an eyebrow. "Well within reason," Kirk corrects knowing his daughters propensity to bend the rules of any game or situation.

Kate gets a huge smile. "I want a living, breathing, barking, howling, slobbering dog," Kate details her wish making sure he can't substitute a toy or robotic dog.

"We'll see what Santa can do but don't expect any living presents," Jim warns good naturedly. He saw this gift request a mile away. "Anything non-living Kate?"

Kate leans in to his ear whispering, "I don't know what to do or say. We only get one gift on Life Day. It is usually symbolic and not a request. Help me out?"

Looking in Kate's eyes Jim Kirk's wish has been met. All he has ever wanted was for Kate to know she can rely on him. Kirk gives her a quick hug before listing things that she might like. Kate wants to hug her dad right now. She hates not knowing what is coming but he is right there helping her. Kate agrees to the suggestion of clothes, shoes, music, and movies but before getting down decides to add to the list and clarify her first request. "So I get the dog because I asked for it first. I also want shuttle time and the privacy lock placed back on my PADD." Kate looks to Jim for comfirmation of her requests.

"Well they can be put on the list but the sweater has a better chance of showing up under the tree," Jim declares with a smile.

"Clever way to say no," Kate giggles getting down from his lap. Kate walks over to Bones. Joanna is next on Kirk's lap describing her gifts in detail. Kate walks over to the Solo kid's grinning from ear to ear. "Not a word," she laughs. Sulu and Bones are close enough to eavesdrop. Both of their daughters have complained that the Solo kid's are controlling Kate. Sulu and Bones plan to see for themselves.

"You looked cute Katie. Maybe we can get one for Dad and Mom," Jacen suggests watching the other kids take their turn. "I don't think they would believe us if we told them about this."

"I have a better idea," Kate snaps her fingers taking Jaina's hand. Kate waits until the last of the Enterprise kids finish with Santa Kirk. "Hey dad can the four of us we get a picture?"

"Absolutely. Come on," Kirk waves the kids forward. Kate takes a spot on his knee while Anakin kneels in front. Jacen and Jaina stand on either side of Kirk.

"Say cheese," Bones says preparing to take a picture.

The Solo kids look at each other before responding, "I've got a bad feeling about this." The four burst into laughter as Bones snaps the photo. "Thanks dad," Kate says kissing his cheek. "That really meant a lot to me."

"Sure thing baby," Kirk smiles ruffling her hair. Kate grumbles smoothing her hair back down. "Okay name draw time." Kirk pulls a bag from his pocket. "Alright Kate you're up." Kirk shakes the back mixing up the contents. Kate reaches in pulling out Ronin. One by one the kids draw a name until only the Solo kids are left. "Jaina you're up," Kirk states shaking the bag again. "Everyone participates around here." Kate barely contains her happiness that he included Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin. The kids chatter about who they drew and what they will buy them.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so what is Christmas without some family drama?

.

**Ch 9 Let's Go To The Movies**

**.**

**REC DEC 6**

Kate is nervous walking to Rec Dec 6. So far the two groups of kids aren't blending as well as she had hoped. Kate can't assign the blame to one group or the other. The Jedi kids are experiencing a whole new way of life that is so polar opposite from home. Many of the comments the Solo kids have made, have been are taken as rude or snide by the Enterprise kids. Kate knows they are rude but merely making observances. Looking at it from the Enterprise side the comments are simply digs at their home. The Solo kid's don't understand why the Enterprise kids are so against anything Jedi. The Solo's have heard the Enterprise kids refer to them as aloof and trying to control Kate. Everyone needs to understand that the Solos' were all Kate had for most of her life. She looks up to the Solo's as role models. Kate is feeling the exhaustion of always being the mediator. If she hadn't promised Joanna, and her Dad did not demand it, Kate would not be here now. "Hey guys," Kate says walking up to the main TP.

"Oh great she brought the dynamic trio," Cameron quips receiving a sharp elbow in the ribs from Joanna.

"I told you to be nice no matter what. That wasn't nice and you know it," Joanna chastises Cameron sternly. Cameron rubs his side rolling his eyes at his girlfriend. Everyone thinks Joanna is so sweet but Cam has seen the trademark McCoy grumpiness emerges and it isn't pretty.

"Wonder if we will be able to talk to Kate," John fires back watching how they surround her even walking.

Ronin dislikes the Jedi as much as everyone else but did promise to behave. "Stow it little brother. You of all people should be trying to make this easier for Kate," Ronin warns giving him a nipple twist for effect.

"Damn," John yells punching his brother hard in the shoulder. "I'm telling mom," John threatens with a huge smile on his face. Telling their mom is a private joke between the boys. Neither has run to Samantha O'Neill about the other since they were five years old. Ronin grins back rubbing his shoulder.

"Take a seat anywhere," Joanna gestures to the couches and bean bag chairs. Kate notices that Erika is curled up Ronin's chest with his arm around her. Jo has taken a seat with her legs strewn over Cameron's lap. Cameron is rubbing her knees and legs. Jacen and Jaina sit on the other end of the couch while Anakin flops in a bean bag chair.

Kate looks for a place to sit. If her siblings weren't here Kate would be next to John but they are here. He pats the open seat next to him with a half grin. Kate smiles back deciding to sit next to him. She takes a step but Anakin grabs her arm pulling her over into the bean bag next to him. "Sit down you. Are holding up the show," Anakin says.

John knows it is Anakin's first attempt to screw with him tonight. John promised to behave but plans to let Anakin know he is not going to take his shit all night long. "She can sit where she wants Anakin," John politely informs him looking at Kate.

"Okay who wants popcorn," Ronin says trying to defuse the situation. "Jaina…Jacen…Anakin…what do want to drink?"

"Whatever you are having," Jaina smiles getting a look from Erika. "I mean since you don't have Blue Fizz whatever works. I am still trying to remember the names of stuff here." Jaina giggles pushing up from the seat. "I'll help you," she offers walking across the room with Ronin.

"I'll help you," Erika imitates snidely watching the pair get drinks and popcorn. "Ouch," she squeals as Joanna pushes her back with a foot. "Cameron, control your girlfriend," Erika orders in a huff.

John pats the seat next to him. "Come on…I dare you," John jokes trying to get Kate to move from the floor to beside him.

Kate bursts out in a giggle that she quickly stops feeling Anakin and Jacen staring at her. "Umm, it's okay I can sit here," Kate says in a forced neutral tone. Kate wants to scream. Why she is so worried about what her brothers and sister thinks about the Enterprise kids is making her crazy. She never cared before but now it is different. She knows why it is making her crazy. She wants the Solo's to like the Enterprise kids as much as she does. Kate is just alienating everyone in her attempts to do this.

"Sure Kate," John says disappointed. "Whatever floats your boat." Kate's heart sinks seeing John sad.

"So what is this movie about," Jaina asks handing drinks to her brothers. Kate looks up at Ronin who is only holding popcorn.

"Hello forgot someone," Kate squawks.

"Quit your whining have mine," John and Anakin say simultaneously handing their glasses to Kate. If the tension was no so great on whose drink Kate would take, the situation would be amusing. Kate feels the pressure of everyone's eyes. "I am not really thirsty," Kate decides is the best response possible.

"Fine it's here if you want it," Anakin sets the drink between them.

"I'm not going to beg. You want mine…move up here," John says in a huff embarrassed that Kate has again sided with Anakin over him.

"The movie is called A Christmas Story. It is a about a kid who wants a present the adults don't want him to get." Joanna saves the day again breaking the tension. "Computer play movie." Joanna sees John is upset. She leans over the piles of bodies to whisper, "don't worry john... their only here for a short time."

"Too long for me," John says a bit too loudly.

"Have some popcorn dude," Ronin slams the bucket into John's chest.

"Is the present a dog," Jacen laughs shoving Kate's shoulder playfully. "Because if it is we have seen the live version of this movie at home every year for four years." Everyone laughs or snickers. Kate's obsession with getting a dog is the only thing they can all agree on.

"Kark mo Jacen (fuck off Jacen)," Kate shoots back playfully throwing a handful of popcorn at him.

"Hey none of that Huttese stuff," Erika yells. "You could be saying anything Kate. Good or bad."

"I'd never say anything bad about you," Kate replies shocked that the Enterprise kids would think the conversations in Huttese would be about them.

"Then use standard and we won't have these issues then Kate," John shoves popcorn in his mouth not looking at Kate.

Jacen places Kate in a head lock giving her a nuggie. "Can't you relax for a minute? What happened to my happy go lucky sister that never gave a second thought to anything," Jacen teases.

"You showed up," Ronin mumbles under his breath getting a high five from John. Kate glares at John and his brother. If she heard it so did Jacen. If the Enterprise kids force her to chose they should not be shocked at which side Kate ends up on.

"Does your Santa really do that," Anakin asks pointing to the screen. "I mean kick you in the face and push you down a slide after you sit on his lap. I'd hate to see what he does to the naughty kids. Got any experience with that John. Being an asshole I mean. "

Before john can speak Cameron fires off a comment. "No but Kate is a dead ringer for Ralphie except asking for a light saber. I want a blue, double barreled, snap-hiss free light saber please," Cameron does his best imitation of Kate getting chuckles from everyone in the room.

Kate throws a handful of popcorn at Cameron. "Shut up," she laughs, "and it was a living, breathing, barking, howling, slobbering everywhere dog I asked for. Not a light saber. I already have one of those."

"Yeah locked in storage for safety," Ronin laughs. John and Ronin burst out laughing remembering the day Dawson tired to use one. Their normally calm father ranted for an hour at dinner about Dawson destroying floor tiles, deck plates, and his desk.

Jacen misconstrues their laughter as a dig at Kate's limited skills. "You don't have your saber?" Kate is laughing with John and Ronin. She remembers her Dad approving all the maintenance reports. "Katherine where is your light saber," Jacen presses concerned laced in his voice. Jacen's sharp tone snaps Kate's attention from John to Jacen. "Light sabers are not a toy or a joke. Where is it?"

"In the security storage locker," Ronin says realizing Jacen is getting angry with Kate. "Dude its locked away safe and sound with yours. You'll get it back. Chill."

Kate can see the horror on her sibling's faces. She knows they thought theirs was only taken until Kirk understood they were friendly. The thought of Kate not having access to it unless they wanted her to rankles Jacen. "It is not locked away per se but only stored there for when I need it," she glares at John.

"She doesn't need it on this ship. The Enterprise is a safe place to live," Joanna thinks she is being helpful. Her comment is taken by the Solo's as just a way to control their sister. To take another piece of home away forcing her to conform to their way of life.

"Well why don't you just go kick the Rancor Joanna," Anakin can't control the frustration he feels with the Enterprises lack of trust in Kate. "Just another example of you all being scared of what you don't know. Pathetic."

Kate instantly jumps to Joanna's defense. "They aren't scared but cautious. And kicking the Rancor is equivalent…"

"Got that one Kate. You guys are not as clever with the insults as you think," Cameron jumps to Joanna's defense.

"It wasn't an insult no more than when we say 'screw the pooch'. It is just how we talk." Kate tries to make everyone see that not EVERY comment is a slur. "We had three Sith aboard and I had just learned that Kirk was my father. Who were they going to ask for help? Their first experience with a light saber was when Rogan bounced a phaser blast back at their heads. They had no idea how to use it so we lost a few tables, ceiling panels, floor plates," she lists.

"Maybe if they were more competent," Anakin chews a large mouthful of popcorn immediately after his comment. If he didn't, Anakin was going to say something he regretted.

"But their sabers were not drawn the second after beaming over," Jaina asks. Kate shakes her head no in response. "So were you in danger. That is why your Dad shot at them. Why the Sith drew their sabers on your Dad?"

The mouthful of popcorn is eaten too quick and Anakin's temper gets the better of him. Anakin sees Kate is in the hot seat for this conversation and wants her out of it. The next comment he makes deflects all comments to him. "Deactivated sabers don't cut tables by themselves without an idiot behind it. Who's the idiot that is head of security?" Anakin knows it is John's father.

"My dad is not an idiot you punk ass piece of shit. The Enterprise is safe because we don't have every Tom, Dick, and Harry, or in the is case Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin, roaming freely with live weapons. You are a guest on this ship. I suggest you act like one," Ronin's tone is icy.

Kate has never heard Ronin so intense. Anakin crossed the line calling Jack and idiot. "Anakin, Jack in a great guy. That was shitty thing to say because you don't like their protocols here. Enough about the sabers and let's finish the movie." Kate snaps punching him hard in the shoulder.

John is happy that Kate punched Anakin. For a girl she really hits hard and Kate did not hold back when she punched Anakin's shoulder. "Yes honey," John snickers. He knows the personal endearment will annoy Anakin more than an insult.

"Honey," Anakin imitates rolling his eyes. Kate elbows him again as John smiles and eats his popcorn. He has found a new way to torment Kate's youngest brother. John just needs to show Kate affection. Any snarky comment by Anakin so far has resulted in Kate beating the crap out of Anakin. The evening might just be improving. The movie finishes without interruption by either side. Kate actually enjoyed it. Maybe she will ask her dad to watch it with her so she can see the parts she missed.

Kate gets up to get a soda while they start next movie. John takes opportunity to speak to Kate alone. "So having a good time?" John regrets his choice of words the second they left his mouth. How can she possibly be having a good time?

"You promised John," Kate takes his words as a jab. "At the tree you said you could handle it."

"I'm sorry Kate, Ani is just getting to me," he says getting more popcorn. John orders a second bowl for Kate remembering the extra butter.

"Give me a break and stop taunting him," Kate requests taking the offered bowl of popcorn.

"I'm trying Kate really I am," John's voice lacks the conviction he feels in trying to be friends with Ani Solo. "Just tell him to do the same."

"You are better than that. Don't let him get to you," Kate orders not sure who she is mad at anymore.

"True," John smirks throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth. "Sit with me this movie and stop ignoring me Kate please. I really miss you." John doesn't wait for her answer walking off with his popcorn. "If you don't I may have to take drastic actions honey."

"Stop saying that. John they will see me if I sit with you," Kate yells in a hushed whisper.

"And," he taunts walking backwards. He throws another piece of popcorn in the air catching it on the way down deftly with his mouth. Kate smirks at him. John sees the old Kate coming back. He winks at her causing her to blush.

"I am not allowed to date anyone yet," Kate comes up with an excuse that is pathetic even to her.

"Says who," John starts but Ronin comes up behind his brother tripping him. John falls losing his popcorn. "You dork," John tosses the bowl aside placing Ronin in a head lock. The brothers begin to wrestle on the floor. The match goes on for only a minute before Ronin illegally pins John. "You cheated," John kicks Ronin pointing out the illegal move before offering him a hand up.

"No I adapted, overcame, and won," Ronin grins patting his brothers back. Kate laughs at the bickering between the brothers. Although no one wants to see it, Jacen and Anakin are as close as John and Ronin.

"You think this is funny," John fakes being mad at Kate with wide gestures and over pronounced facial expressions. "It is funny that my oaf of a brother won by cheating?" Kate can't stop laughing. Right now she has forgotten that anyone else is in the room. It is just her and John having fun. In a swift move John throws Kate over his shoulder. Her popcorn spills to the floor where she has stood. "For punishment you are going to sit right by me so I can keep an eye on you. Siding with the evil O'Neill. How could you?" John carries her past Anakin. He swings her off his shoulder depositing her snugly in his lap. "Now sit still and behave," John commands paternally. His brash actions took the choice from her of where to sit. She lays her head on his shoulder next to his chin. John kisses the top of her head. Before Kate comments he announces, "I don't care who sees us even if you do."

"Hey shut up the Grinch is on," Cameron orders loudly. "This is the only movie worth watching today." Cameron begins to tickle the frown off his girlfriend. Kate and her family may be trying to ruin the day but he won't let it ruin Joanna's.

"John," she whispers, "I don't care either but today was a mistake and I am sorry. We shouldn't have come.

"No it wasn't Kate. You are part of our family here. Families fight. Get over it and watch the movie," John lays his head on the top of hers. She feels so good in his arms. He wonders how much better Christmas would have been if the Solo's never showed up. John lets his mind wander to what he is going to get her for Christmas.

Kate wiggles in his arms so much that John questions her comfort. "My neck hurts from stress I guess," she confides.

"I can fix that at least," John smiles. "Here," he pats the seat in front of him offering to rub her shoulders.

"Um that would be great but,"

"Opps sorry," John playfully dumps her on the ground in the exact spot he indicated. "Here let me make it up to you," he adjusts her until Kate is firmly seated between his knees. He begins to rub her shoulders. John is no masseuse but Kate has knots everywhere. "I told you I don't care if they see us." John rubs her shoulders for the rest of the movie.

Ronin leans over to Cameron whispering, "Wonder if they know this song at that temple of theirs." Cameron snickers remembering how each time they use the Force they hold hands and close their eyes. It does match the scene in Whoville except the Jedi have not burst out in song yet.

Anakin gets the reference plain and clear watching the image flash on the screen. "No di'kut we don't sing songs like your brother and little blonde friend there thinks."

"So no Cumbya my lord. What a bummer," John snaps fingers like he missed something good. "And don't call my brother an asshole." Kate looks up at John surprised he knows the word Mandalorian word for asshole. "I'm not so bad with languages either Kate."

"Anakin don't blame them for not understanding something so remarkable as the Force. They are a young galaxy," Jaina is finally getting tired of the snips, snarks, and pointless comments made by all.

Once again Joann tries to make amends in the group. "Well all you guys have totally dorked up my movie so we are watching Holiday Inn with Bing Crosby in peace. Computer play," Cameron slaps a hand over Jo's mouth before she can finish speaking.

"Oh hell no," John protests.

"I love ya but no way babe. No musicals except Valentines or your birthday," Cameron lays the rules for when he will watch chick flicks.

"We need action after this one. How about Stargate?" Ronin suggests. The boys give hoots and claps of approval over the girl's whines and pleas.

"Perfect. All this fluff is making me gag," Cameron laughs defending his face from the pillow onslaught unleashed by Joanna.

"You are so going to pay for this," Joanna threatens as Cameron pulls her weapon away and grabs her wrists.

Cameron pulls her gently forward to whisper in her ear, "promise," before kissing her.

"Finally a decent movie, "John pretends to have hated everything before. Kate crawls up beside John laying her head in his lap. Her hair is finally growing long enough that John can play with it. John knows it relaxes Kate completely. Five minutes into the movie Kate is yawning. John pulls a blanket off the back of the couch covering her. Three minutes later Kate is asleep. Kate sleeps almost the entire movie. She is jarred awake by the blaze of gun fire as the heroes storm the alien pyramid. "Feel better," John asks seeing her awake. Kate nods but stays in his lap. She is so warms and comfortable. She watches the end of the movie half interested.

"Now that would be great. A planet to planet wormhole," Cameron declares as the credits roll. "Think of the things you could do with that. It would be like transporters on steroids. If you made one big enough I bet ships could pass through it."

"If we ever use the Holocron we can build a gate like that," Kate replies coming out of her sleepy daze.

"That would make you faster than even us," Jaina says wistfully.

"Yeah yeah I am on the slowest ship ever don't rub it in," Kate winks at her older sister.

"The _Enterprise_ is not slow Kate by any means," John admonishes her. It is really irking him Kate never defends the Enterprise.

"Oh come on John. I mean it takes forever to get anywhere," Kate defends her statement finally waking up.

John's annoyance with his girlfriend is peaking. "Not as long as you make it out to be," he replies curtly.

"Damn flight form Deneva to Deneb was almost as long as their trip from Skyriver," Kate points out.

"500 thousand light years in 3 weeks. That would take you what. Cam like a billion years," Anakin defends his sister's stance.

"Katie the _Enterprise_ isn't slow," Jaina reprimands. "Think of the _Enterprise_ as a ship that has nowhere to go but all day to get there." Her sister's dig makes Kate snicker.

"Keep them coming," John fake laughs with over pronounced gestures. "It's just so great in Skyriver."

Ronin is losing his cool also. "Now hold on sister. The _Enterprise_ is far better than you think."

"And where did you come up with that logic laser brain," Jaina is ready for hand out some of what she has been taking.

"John control your brother," Kate snaps turning an icy gaze on him.

"Don't let my dad hear your insult his baby," Cameron warns Jaina over the fight starting between John and Kate. "Might find yourself doing the zero g dance in the hangar bay but that shouldn't be a problem for you guys. You walk on air now as it is?"

"Why?" John demands shouting over Cameron who is now fighting with Jaina.

"Because he is being an asshole to MY sister," Kate can't believe John is not taking her side.

"Oh like they aren't dissing us every damn chance they get. Come off it Kate you are not that blind," John says what all the other kids are feeling. "Go sit with them then. I'm tired of you downing us. We aren't a back water galaxy. The federation is every bit as powerful as your precious New Republic. You haven't seen a 10th of their power."

Kate looks like she is ready to cry. "I told you I didn't want to come, but wouldn't take no for an answer. You said you would help me. It would be alright. You'd make it okay," Kate bites her bottom lip holding her tears in check.

"Kate I'm sorry," John apologizes. Regardless who is wrong he did break his promise to Kate.

"Forget it John. It doesn't matter anymore," Kate moves off the couch and towards the safety of the Solos.

"Dammit Kate," John curses. No one said a word while Kate was sleeping but now it is game on with her being the ball.

Anakin puts his arm out and Kate lays her head on his shoulder. "Kate I told you John was not right for you. I knew it the second I met him," Anakin soothes her patting her on the back.

John flies up ready to punch Anakin in that smart ass mouth of his. "When did this become about Kate and I?" John demands loudly but not losing control. "This is all about whose dick is bigger. So we have different technologies. Big deal. We both have our strong points and weak points, but that don't make one better than the other. One-up-men-ship will get us nowhere. We're here together for a short time… so we just got to deal." John's speech makes everyone feel guilty about the day. Each one of them in the room has done something to make the day a mess. John turns to Kate ready to make amends specifically with her. He gives a shit less what the Jedi will think about him apologizing. If apologizing will make it easier on Kate then so be it. Everyone in this room, who knows John, will see his apology is solely for Kate's benefit. If it wasn't for her, John wouldn't say a word.

"Excellent point after making Katie cry," Anakin shreds the tentative peace like a knife through paper. "Nice stepping up as a boyfriend. Timing is off but maybe you can work on that."

"Ani your mouth is the majority of the problem so shut it or I will," John fires back hotly. Kate can't expect John to just sit back as Anakin runs his mouth sowing seeds of discourse. It is tearing Kate apart and John won't allow it to continue any longer. If she thinks John will, Kate is going to be rudely disappointed.

Jacen could care less right now who Kate is kissing or whose tech is better. He sees Kate is not lying about having a Stargate of sorts. That could turn the tide of battle back home. "Enough both of you. Kate where is this Stargate."

"It is not built but I have a Holocron with specs to build it," Kate tries to pull herself together.

"A what?" Cameron asks. He does not believe Kate's galaxy has star gate tech. If they did, Cameron is sure that Kate would not be the first visitor from there to the Milky Way; however, she said she had specs. He dad has always told him if something as specs, someone is designing a prototype.

The realization that the Stargate could be used as a weapon like in the movie snaps Kate into reality. "Oh my god Jacen. It could be our Hail Mary. We wouldn't have to engage the Vong. Just overwhelm them with firepower from a safe distance. I am so fucking stupid. How did I not see that before?"

"Because you are not an evil weapons designer bent on galaxy wide destruction," Ronin jokes not sure if this conversation Kate is having with Jacen is real or not. "Kate it was just a movie."

"No it is not," Kate insists. "We can blow them up or ship the Vong into oblivion. My mom is keeper of the Holocron. It has been passed down for generations. I'm next so I can control it if she won't. I can build the Stargate."

"Wonder Trio powers activate," Cameron rolls his eyes. "Jedi powers to the rescue. Another thing only they can do that us mere mortals must stand in envy of."

"Shut the fuck up you ass hole," Kate emphasizes almost each word.

"Is it here," Jacen focuses Kate's attention to him.

"Yeah but my dad has it," Kate knows Kirk is not going to hand it over to Jacen of all people.

John turns to Cameron knowing in his gut Kate is telling the truth. "Stow it," he says loudly to Cameron. "Kate what are you talking about?"

Kate was so focused on talking to Jaina and her brothers she missed the John was talking to Cameron. "John I am done with you and you stupid narrow minded ideas. We are over. Go get bent."

"What the hell did I say?" John looks to the others for an explanation.

"Don't ever say stow it when you have no idea about anything," Kate hisses.

"I told Cam to stow it. Not you," John tries to clarify the miscommunication but Kate wants no part of it.

During Kate's verbal battle with John the three Jedi walk out to find Lauren. Kate begins to look for them so they can all leave. "Really that's where you're going with this. Nice cover John. Ronin could have come up with something better."

John is totally confused at why all of Kate's hostility is directed squarely on him. Yeah he made his fair share of snarky comments but so did everyone else tonight. "What are you going on about?" John demands trying to figure out what Kate wants to fight about now.

Kate's eye brim with tears. She is so angry she can barely speak. "Anakin is right. I am a fool. This can never be home."

John is stunned that Kate has been brought to tears. He has only seen her cry once and even then it was because he found her hiding out in the classroom alone. "No he's wrong. You're not a fool. You are just going through a,"

"Good bye John," Kate says sharply. She doesn't run but walks with purpose. Crying as she runs from the room will only add to the spectacle that has played out before her friends.

Kate's haughty attitude sends John over the edge. "You don't get to walk out on me Kate," John fires back anger lacing each word.

"Watch me," Kate says over her shoulder palming the door open.

John exits Rec Dec 6 looking down the hall for Kate. He sees her just before she turns the corner for the turbo. John sprints down the hall catching up to her as she waits for the turbo. "Kate stop." John says but the turbo doors slide open. Kate takes a step in side as John walks with long strides quickly closing the distance between them. "I said stop!" John's voice carries a hint of authority to it causing Kate to spin around exiting the waiting turbo.

"What did you say to me?" Kate asks stunned. She has never been commanded to do anything except adults. John grabs her arm pulling her into a maintenance locker for privacy.

"What are we fighting over?" John asks her hoping she will see this is simply a situation out of control.

"Us," she responds quickly and with venom in her voice.

"Us…you've lost me Kate," John says thoroughly confused. Up until now it has been about the Solos or Skyriver but never has it been about them.

"John look it is over. This silly, little, pointless, game is over," Kate belittles their relationship.

"Are you on something? First you were talking about star gates in space. Then you demeanor our feelings to a pointless silly game. Whatever is going on in that your pretty little head or your needs to get fixed. We are not pointless or stupid," John works to keep his tone neutral like his dad does when he is angry with his mom. Since this happens so rarely John has little experience to draw from. Jack always told him flying off the handle doesn't solve anything. Rational minds are the only things that solve problems. John just can't get Kate to think rationally.

"Well now I am talking about us and I am sorry but we are not good together," Kate announces shocked she went there. She doesn't want to break up but she has said it and can't take it back.

"Says who? Your prick of a brother. We are and you know it," John now knows the reason Kate is breaking up with him. He paces a few steps hating Anakin with each stride.

"No me. I say we are not good together," Kate bites her lip unconsciously. John knows Kate only does that when lying. "Find a new girlfriend because I don't want to be yours anymore."

"That is Ani talking not you," John stabs a finger at her chest. "And I am not finding a new girlfriend so get that thought out of your mind right now."

"Yes you will because I am not it anymore," Kate refuses to back down even though her heart is breaking. She has to keep the anger up. If she doesn't stay mad she will cry. No one sees Kate cry except her dad.

"You are just a quitter. Something gets hard or doesn't go your way and you quit. Well not this time Katherine Kirk. You are NOT going to dictate terms to me like I am some servant from you grand life with the Solo's."

Bringing the Solo's into their fight hits a nerve in Kate. "Fuck off we are over," Kate says trying to get to the door of the maintenance locker they are standing in.

John pins her back against a wall by placing both his palms on either side of her head. "Say it to my face. Don't look around but look me in the eye and tell me this is what you want."

Kate's anger takes over. She pretends she is speaking to anyone but John. "I don't' like you and I am breaking up with you." She trembles slightly after speaking. John's gaze doesn't waver from her eyes. He reminds her so much of her dad.

"Well I am not breaking up with you. When you really decide you don't like me and want out fine but not now. Not just to run from something you can't control. If I gave in to you every time you wanted it…we'd never stay together," John explains softly but firmly his reason for not taking her answer.

Kate is confused that John is not getting what she said. "I said we are over you need to walk away," Kate repeats.

"Oh I heard you the last five times you have said it. I am just not listening. You are being irrational and spoiled. You think that when you speak the world is going to jump…not this time honey. You are not breaking up with me for any valid reason except that you are scared and that's not good enough." John presses his lips to hers softly at first but then with more pressure. He doesn't try to take the kiss deeper but remains only on her lips.

"You can't do that now. We are broken up," Kate says weakly. Her legs feel like jelly.

"Uh yes I can and I can do it again. Watch me," John leans in pressing his lips to Kate's once more. "Now take five and think logically. You are under an tremendous amount of stress. So we break up now. Then what? When they are gone in two days things will be back to normal. You just have to lean on me instead of fight me until then."

"You are impossible O'Neill," Kate tries to keep a fire in her tone but melts in his arms. "This conversation is not over." Kate ducks out from his arm blockade slipping out into the hall. She may want to stay with John but Kate has to find Jacen before he does something rash. John watches her leave not knowing if he did the right thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10 Christmas Chaos**

John leaves the maintenance locker. The movie debacle plays over and over in his mind as he waits for the turbo. The doors slide open and Anakin comes striding out alone. This is the first chance John has had alone with Anakin and he is going to take it. "Hey I want to talk to you," John tells Anakin grabbing his arm.

"Later lover boy. I got work to do," Anakin pulls his arm from John's grip. John is through with being dismissed by someone his own age. John grabs Anakin by the back of the shirt and throws him into the wall. "Are you thermal?" Anakin utters turning to face John.

"Leave Kate alone. I am only telling you this once so you had better listen. Since you arrived she has been miserable so knock your shit off now." John states his peace without raising his voice but his tone indicates his anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Anakin fights back. "I am her brother. I only have her best interests at heart. You…you are some fly by night run of the mill guy. Kate is so far out of your league you can't even buy a ticket to see the game."

"Nice one Anakin," John claps sarcastically. "Got any more. Come on you have only spent…what…six hours total with me in the four days you have been here. Tell me how you know a damn things about me. "

Anakin does not have time for this but decides to get rid of John once and for all. "You know why she will never be with you John. Kate is a Jedi and Princess." Anakin sees John doesn't believe him. "Never told you huh. Maybe that's because she knows you couldn't cut it. Next time you see her ask about Alderaan." Anakin closes the space between him and John. "Jedi – Non Jedi relationships don't work. You all can try to suppress it but Kate is strong in the Force. She will become a Jedi whether any of you like it or not. If I had any doubts before this they are gone now. When I get done with Kate you will be a distant memory. Bye bye Johnny," Anakin waves his fingers in a farewell gesture to emphasize his point. John balls up his fist, draws back and pops him right in the eye. Anakin's head flies back. Anakin shakes his head stunned that John actually hit him.

"Leave Kate alone," John says quiet but icily. Anakin flies at john grabbing him around the middle slamming his into a wall. John brings down his right elbow between Anakin's shoulder blades as Anakin upper cuts him to the stomach. John brings his knee up into Anakin's groin. Anakin pushes off John. When he is far enough back Anakin kicks him in the stomach spinning John into the wall banging his forehead. John pushes off the wall going after Anakin again. Anakin swings but John ducks low landing a side punch to Anakin's ribcage. Anakin drops low leg swiping John. On his way down John grabs a fistful of Anakin's shirt. John brings his foot up to Anakin's chest flipping him over. Both boys fall to the ground trying to get the upper advantage to the fight. They roll several times before a pair of strong hands pull them apart.

"Break it up boys," Bones orders pulling John off of Anakin by the collar of his shirt. It takes a second for John to stop trying to get back down to Anakin. "John, at ease," Bones yells. The military term coming from the doctor snaps him to his senses. Bones extends a hand to Anakin. "So either of you want to tell me what brought you to fist-a-cuffs or should I guess." Both Anakin and John are not ready to tell Bones the fight is over Kate. "Didn't think so," Bones huffs reaching forward to examine Anakin's eye. McCoy casts a side long look at John. He looks to have fared better in the fight with only a cut over his left eyebrow. "Okay we are going to Sick Bay and then I am calling your parents." Bones takes an arm firmly in each hand leading them back to the turbo.

"Anakin," Jaina yells seeing her brother being led down the hall by the doctor. One look at her brother and Jaina knows what happened. John and Anakin had been gunning for each other all day. She needs to know why. "Haku apoya? (what happened?)," Jaina snaps in Huttese.

"Ji muna bukee wata dopeha wa dokoi (lover boy here started a fight)," Anakin hooks a thumb at John. Without being able to Force pin him to something we went Han Solo School and brawled it out. Jaina gives Anakin a disgusted look. "Goo whoma mi koo (he hit me first)," Anakin defends himself.

"Doiebanh cay da teshe apiua uba doth bmahh (obviously with that black eye you are sporting)," Jaina says reaching out to touch it.

"I am taking him to Sick Bay if you want to come?" Bones offers. "Mostly bumps and bruises but I want to make sure." Anakin tries to respond but Jaina silences him with a glance.

"Jot mi hanei tah (let me handle this)," Jaina says to Anakin. "Dr. McCoy I can treat my tauntaun headed brother on the _Endeavor_. Anakin will answer for his part in this conflict. Master Shan has requested our presence on the _Endeavor_. I will see to his medical needs and then we can meet with John's parents if that is required. Thank you," Jaina says politely taking Anakin's free arm as the turbo doors open.

"Just a minute darlin'. Anakin was hurt on my ship which means I am responsible for treating him. So again I ask you…do you want to accompany us to Sick Bay or not?" Bones keeps a pleasant tone even though he is irked by Jaina thinking she can do his job. He tries to remember that these kids are not normal sixteen year olds. Bones steps into the turbo releasing the boys. He holds the open button waiting for Jaina to decide what she is doing.

"Sith spawn," Jaina curses cuffing Anakin upside the head walking into the turbo. "Myrkr Ketea panbipa mah bayana (Myrkr mission leader my ass)."

.

**SICK BAY**

Just as McCoy had expected, the injuries were typical for a fight. Bumps and bruises will surface tomorrow in wonderful shades of purple and blue but for now they are just red spots. Bones sets the tricorder down, crosses his arms and stares at the two young men in front of him. "So ready to talk about how this started," both boys look around not answering. The doors to Sick Bay open with a hiss. Jack and Sam come in heading straight for John.

"What's going on Bones?" Jack demands not knowing what is wrong with his son but at a second glance figures it out. "Have you been fighting John?" Jack is almost speechless. Of his two sons, Ronin is the one who is typically in a fight. John tends to be the more level headed of the two.

"Well seems there was some kind of disagreement between our two young friends here," Bones reports. "Neither of them is hurt past bumps or bruises." McCoy gives the boys a final stern nod and walks away.

"Okay either of you read to tell me WHY were you two fighting?" Jack asks with his hands on his hips. Both boys look anywhere but him. "I asked you a question and I expect and answer," Jack thunders like a drill sergeant at new recruits.

Anakin is the first to speak. "We had a heated discussion on technology that got out of hand Sir," he lies.

"I can see that," Jack confirms looking at Anakin's black eye. "John is that true?" Jack sees that John has three butterfly stitches down the center of his left eyebrow.

"Yeah…that's it," John mutters finally making eye contact with his Dad.

"Yeah that's it?" Jack repeats incredulously.

"Yes sir it was over tech," John rephrases his answer for his father.

Jack shakes his head in disbelief. John is clearly lying to him. Jack will found out why later but deals with the situation the only way he can. "I'm NOT going to have fights break out on this ship understand. So you have two options. You either shake hands and make up or avoid each other understand!"

"Yeah dad," John says eager to get this over with and get back home.

"Yes sir I understand," Anakin extends his hand to John. "John I'm sorry." John can't believe the balls on this guy but shakes his hand anyways.

Jaina knows she has been here way to long. Master Shan wanted them on the Endeavor twenty minutes ago. "Sir I know that this discussion is far from being closed but Master Shan would like to deal directly with my brother now. With all due respect do you mind if we continue this later?" Jack nods and the two Solo's quickly leave Sick Bay.

Jack stares at his son. "Bones," Jack yells over his shoulder. "Can I borrow your office?"

"Be my guest," Bones gestures.

Jack gestures broadly to John in the direction of his office. John hops off the med bed in a huff but complies with his dad.

John slumps down in a chair in bones office. His mom takes a seat next to him. "John honey what happened this is not you," she soothes brushing the hair off his brow. She looks at his cut and winces. "Does it hurt?"

"Nawh mom. I'm good," John gives her a smile. John still loves the way his mom dotes on him when he is hurt or sick like a small child. Sam smiles back and squeezes his hand.

"So you want to tell me now why the head of security's son got in a school yard fight with a guest aboard the Enterprise?" Jack is trying to control his temper when speaking.

"Dad you don't know the whole story. It wasn't over tech?" John spats like he has a bad taste in his mouth. "I'm not that stupid to fight over a computer or shuttle or ship." John begins to pace the room. Jack can tell that John did not get whatever it is out of his system even having a fight. "I mean you do NOT know what they are like. They way they act all pretentious and crap."

"John stand still. Let me see," Jack orders walking across the room. John shoves his hands in his pockets and leans against the wall while Jack looks at his eye. "So Anakin got the worst of it I see," he says gruffly.

John answer the next question before Jack can ask it. "And before you ask… I threw the first punch. I started it." John expected his dad to react to this but Jack only nods.

"John," his mom says shocked. "Why did you throw the first punch?" John is so mad he isn't listening to his mom.

Jack can see the anger in his normally calm son. "Look I know it wasn't over tech or ships obviously so what was it son?" Jack sits down in a chair hoping his youngest son will talk.

John is not going to drag Kate into this but part of him wants to. She tried to break up with him. She is the reason John is in this mess but John settles on, "dad your are just going to have to trust me. It was worth punching that punk ass no matter what you decide to punish me with." John pauses before adding, "and I'd do it all over again if I had to."

John is stunned to hear the maturity in John's voice even if his actions were childish. "If it's worth getting punished over, I'd like to hear your reasoning then," Jack proposes leaning back in his chair.

John pushes off the wall pacing as he talks. "Because it was the right thing to do. I can't give you any more and I am sorry. You told me once to ignore things until I couldn't and the time came where I couldn't. I had my reasons. You know this isn't me. So trust that if I had to go there it was for the right reason." John looks to his dad to understand. Jack nods to Sam accepting his answer. Sam smiles at her son. "Can we just go home? This night was an epic failure. I just want to go to bed and forget today."

"Yeah let me go clear it with Bones," Sam says squeezing his hand before she leaves.

John slumps on the couch grabbing his side and groaning. Jack laughs shaking his head. "He got in a lucky punch," John jokes.

"You are so me when I was your age but better. I am not condoning the fight but I am proud of you John. It had to be over something damn important. We have Christmas pictures tomorrow," Jack raises and eyebrow.

John laughs and groans. "So are you going to talk mom down off her ledge when our Christmas picture has me black and blue?"

"Yes I will," Jack grins. He sees his wife waving from the middle of Sick Bay. "Sam, honey…we're good to go," Jack asks.

"Yep," Bones confirms setting down a PADD. "Just no more fighting John. It only creates paperwork Bones grumbles.

.

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

Jim is sitting going over reports at his desk. He loves the quiet of his quarters. The addition of four more people in his cabin was more than he planned for. Since the kids have not left the room until today, Jim has been living off the bridge and his private office trying to get some peace and quiet whenever possible. Jacen storms into the room settling his gaze on Jim. "Kate says you have the Holocron," Jacen announces. "You will give it back immediately do you understand me Jim. It is the property of the Jedi Council not some Captain with an ego the size of a super nova. You will return it to me. Get it now or else."

Kirk's temper spikes. He will not be given orders by anyone other than a superior officer. "Stand down young man," Kirk's voice bellows with authority. Jim sees Jacen's determined look falter as he marches up to him. "I have no idea what you are screaming about but it will stop now do YOU understand ME." Kirk gets into Jacen's face like a drill sergeant at the PT course. "You do NOT come on my ship and dictate demands. That will not be tolerated and if you continue to do so you will be asked to leave. Do YOU understand THAT?"

Kate enters the room seeing her Dad verbally dressing down Jacen. For the first time in a long time Jacen's confident persona dims. "What are you doing?" Kate states hotly trying to get between her dad and Jacen. This was a poor decision on Kate's part as Jim turns his anger on his daughter.

"Did you tell him about the Holocron," Jim thunders at Kate causing her to jump slightly. Kate knew he would be mad but not this mad. "Did you?" Jim lowers his volume speaking in an icy calm.

Kate can't form words. Her dad is close to being as mad as when she snuck aboard Zala Tsu's shuttle but his icy calm is terrifying her. She has never seen him like this. "The Holocron is Jedi property and you will release it," Jacen sorely misjudges Kirk's attention on Kate being an invitation to speak again.

"Jacen I am warning you. If you utter another word about the Holocron you will be off the ship in minutes. The Holocron is not up for discussion. It is the property of Star Fleet and thousands of light years from here at Federation Headquarters. If you think you can just walk on my ship and threaten me with demands…you are sadly mistaken Mr. Solo. "

Kate, desperate to stop the escalating conflict between her dad and Jacen, finally finds her voice. "Dad just give it to him," Kate pleads knowing Jim is bluffing. Jim does not break his stone cold stare from Jacen ignoring Kate.

"And you think Master Shan will agree with your actions," Jacen presses back but without as much challenge in his tone.

"Damn straight I do," Jim counters. Kate has to stop the fight before the situation spirals any farther out of control. Kate goes to the bottom desk drawer where she last saw the Holocron. Kate shuffles paper and clutter not finding it. "It is not here Kate. It is gone. I sent it back to Star Fleet safely off the ship," Kirk informs her. Kate sinks into his chair flabbergasted. Her mind races with the implications of his actions. The Holocron was always her ticket home. If things became unbearable here she had always planned to steal a shuttle, activate the gate, and go home. With the Holocron gone she can't. Kate sits dazed as Lauren bursts in the room. "I will not endanger this universe or my crew with an unknown alien device."

Lauren sizes up the situation immediately. Jaina was correct in finding her. Jacen may be a Jedi but Jim Kirk has a bad temper. A temper that Jacen won't be able to deal with easily when turned on him. "Jacen what the hell is going on," Lauren asks striding to deal with the two men. Kate sits and watches the drama play out in stunned silence.

"He has the Holocron. Your Holocron Master Shan and refuses to relinquish the device," Jacen sums up his side of the argument.

"Jacen…I told you what would happen if you mentioned the Holocron again. Lauren return to the _Kirk's Endeavor_ and get the hell off my ship," Jim orders icily. "I told you not to test me son. I don't play games."

Kate panics at the thought of the Solo kids leaving. Her Dad's command forces her back to reality. Kate jumps up. "Mom, Dad has the Holocron but won't give it back."

"Stay out of this Kate," Jim warns. "You know I don't warn twice."

The situation is too far gone for Lauren to salvage. "Jacen go to the ship and wait with Jaina and Anakin for me to return. I will be there shortly. Kate go to your room," Lauren dictates. Jacen bows slightly leaving the room. Kate freezes in place not used to taking orders from her mom. Jacen's departure allows Jim to break his rigid stance. He begins to pace clenching his fists trying to control his rage. Without warning he turns and punches the wall leaving a dent. Kate jumps at the noise from the impact. Lauren sees Kate witnesses Jim lose control. His anger right now is not something Kate should be a part of. "Kate I said go to your room," Lauren says sharply watching Jim pace the room like a tiger.

"I don't have to listen to you," Kate snaps back turning the helpless anger she feels onto her mother.

Jim is past the point of reason. He strides over to Kate grabbing her upper arm. He spanks her once hard and half carries her to her bedroom door. "You will never use that tone again young lady with your mother. When she says move you do it or deal with me," he threatens releasing her in her bedroom. "Don't come out until I say so little girl or you won't sit down for a week." Jim closes the door to Kate's room. "I am in no mood to fight with you over this Lauren." Jim begins to pace the room again balling his fists. "The Jedi have tried once before to tear my ship apart for that thing and I won't let it happen again. Do you understand me?"

Lauren sends calming thoughts through the Force towards Jim without success. She decides to go old school. "Jim calm down and talk to me," Lauren quietly asks trying to get a hold of her husband's attention.

"Calm down!" Jim says allowing his voice to rise now that they are alone. "Did you just tell me to calm down when that prepubescent prick just stormed into MY house making demands?" Jim jabs a finger at the door for emphasis. He watches as Lauren approaches him reaching out to take his hand. "Don't Lauren," he warns pulling away from her touch and crossing the room. He turns his back to her as he speaks not wanting to look her in the eye. "I have put up with a lot from you and your precious Jedi order over the past few months. I will not endanger Kate or my universe Lauren. You have to leave now. Take the Solo kids and go. I am sorry but there is no other way."

Lauren crosses the room wrapping her arms around Jim's middle laying her head on his back. "Okay slow down and talk to me. You have the Holocron. The one that you told me on Deneva was destroyed." Lauren's voice is flat and neutral. "Jim where is it? Is it safe?"

Jim spins in her arms breaking free of her embrace. His anger is fading and the reality of him throwing the _Endeavor _off the _Enterprise_ is sinking in. It was not a rash decision but the only logical one. Jim won't have three hostile Jedi aboard his ship. "Lauren I am truly sorry about how these events turned out but I can't risk having them here with Kate. I can't risk the safety of my ship and crew. You have to leave now. I will give you time to say good bye personally to Kate but not the Solo kids. She can speak to them via comm after you have departed."

Lauren ignores his words of good bye. "Jim I just need to know that it is safe and no one can get to the Holocron," Lauren repeats.

"Aren't you like telepathically linked to the damn thing? Why can't you tell if it is safe?" Jim asks confused as to why Lauren hasn't found it yet. After the Zala Tsu incident, Jim had transported it in a lead box to the warp core containment room. He was positive that even a Jedi could not survive that much radiation trying to retrieve it. He also programmed transporter override codes to stop anyone from beaming it out.

"Yeah if I used the Force; but you said the Force is not an option on the _Enterprise_. I am trying to play but your rules here Jim and re-establish the trust I broke. So I ask again…is it safe?"

"It is. No one can get to it and I mean no one except for me," Jim watches his wife's shoulder relax at his statement.

"Okay then problem solved right," she smiles wanly. "You're right. We can't risk opening a portal between us and Skyriver until the Vong have been defeated. If they aren't it is safer here." Jim is stunned that Lauren is giving up so easily.

"What's the catch babe?" Jim asks suspiciously. "Last time you did not give up so easily when we were discussing the Holocron on Deneva."

"No catch. I will not allow you or Kate to be hurt if I have to live with the death of my entire galaxy on my shoulders. That is not the Jedi or Federation way of thinking. Two people do not merit the deaths of trillions upon trillions but if I can't save the two people I love why try to save anyone?"

Jim rubs his face feeling the last of his anger and adrenaline wash from his body. "I almost ripped his head off before you came in Lauren. Kate is going to be devastated. I wish there was some way to fix this." Jim runs the scenario over and over in his mind for a viable solution that doesn't involve throwing his wife of the ship.

"Okay this is what we are going to do. I will deal with Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin," Lauren begins.

"Lauren I will not go back on my decision to make them leave the _Enterprise_. Understand that," Jim makes it clear that the Solo kids are not longer welcome on his ship.

"Don't worry Jim," Lauren says walking over to him. Jim watches her keeping his hands crossed over his chest. He doesn't know what she is planning but Lauren will not make him change his mind. She kisses him softly on his lips. "He won't remember your conversation with him at all but I need you to pretend it did not exist either. Can you do that?" Lauren moves closer as Jim encircles his arms around her waist.

"How are you going to do that?" he questions drawing her tight against his body.

"Trust me Jim," she kisses him reaching up to stroke his face.

"I do," Jim whispers enjoying his last embrace with his wife. Jim is a genius and can't figure out how to get around the fallout from the conflict with Jacen. Lauren places two fingers on Jim's temple beginning a Jedi Mind Wipe. She kisses him deeply wiping the past twenty minutes from his mind. She controls his body as he collapses to the ground. Lauren levitates him back into his chair resting his head on the desk. Hopefully he will believe that he fell asleep doing paperwork.

Lauren knocks on Kate's door. "Katie…honey it's mommy. Can I come in?" Lauren waits for Kate's invitation before entering. Kate is sobbing softly into a pillow. She brings her tear streaked face up to look at Lauren.

"Please make him change his mind. Please don't let him throw you guys off the ship," Kate sobs into her mom's shirt.

"Shhh," Lauren soothes Kate rocking her back and forth in her arms. She strokes her face and places two fingers on Kate's temple as she says, "don't worry sweet girl. I will take care of everything."

Lauren walks out seeing Jim still asleep at his desk. She sits on the couch waiting for him to wake up. Five minutes later he raises his head blinking his eyes. "Hey you when did get back?" Jim says rubbing his eyes. "Are the kids here? Place hasn't been this quiet since before Kate arrived," Jim jokes leaning back in his chair. He winces as he picks up his stylus. Flexing his hand several times he looks at Lauren. "Must have slept on my hand wrong," Jim guesses rubbing his knuckles.

"Where is everyone?" Kate asks yawning from her door.

"You look exhausted baby girl. Tonight no video games or telepresentor after 2130 hours got it," Jim points the stylus at his daughter squinting his eyes letting her know his firm tone doesn't indicate he is angry.

Lauren stands up from the couch. "I am going to go get the Solo's from the _Endeavor_. They are probably as exhausted as you are Kate."

"Wait I'll come," Kate sings happily. Any chance to get on the _Endeavor_ is a chance she will take.

"No, stay here with you father," Lauren orders walking to the door.

"But I want to come," Kate protests following Lauren to the door.

"Kate… give your mom a break. Stay with me," Kirk mumbles still rubbing his hand.

Kate ignores her dad pressing her mom for an answer. "Why can't I come?"

Lauren turns around. "_Didn't we just go through this twenty minutes ago_," Lauren thinks. Maybe Kate has more of a defiant streak than she has seen so far. "Katie…Sweetie…I really need you to stay here."

Kate sets her jaw in a very Kirk like fashion. "No. This is my ship not yours. I can go where I want. I don't need your permission mom," Kate snips walking past her mom to the door.

"Whoa there young lady…what did you just say?" Kirk asks finally paying attention to Kate and Lauren's conversation. "Even IF your mom had planned on letting you go…you aren't now. Not after that attitude. You will never speak to your mom like that again do you understand me?" Kate's shoulders sulk along with the rest of her body. Before she can speak Kirk warns her, "Don't start unless you want me to finish. Take a seat. Your mom will be back soon." Kate furiously stomps to her room angry with her mom and dad. Kirk gets up walking to Lauren. "Don't be too long," he plants a kiss on her cheek before dropping to the couch flipping the TP on.

.

**ENDEAVOR**

Lauren mounts the ramp of the Endeavor sensing Jacen and the other Solo kids on board. She is fully prepared to do what she must. Lauren opens up to the Force. She does not wait for the Solo kids to speak. Reaching out with the Force she slams all three into the walls pinning them like flies to sticky paper. Jacen in her first target. "You fucking little prick. You do not fuck with my family," Lauren spats as Jacen tries to wiggle free from her Force grip.

"Master Shan what are you doing?" Jacen stares shocked as the Jedi Master approaches him like a predator. "Kirk has the Holocron," he pleads not understanding the line he crossed with Jim.

Lauren releases Jacen from the wall just far enough to slam him back knocking the air out of his lungs with a huff. "You do not fuck with my family. Do you hear me? Do you?" Lauren rages. "Who else knows about it?"

"Just us," Jacen answers indicating Anakin and Jaina behind her. Lauren slams him hard a third time against the wall seeking the truth. "The other kids. The ones from the Enterprise. Kate told everyone in the room when we were watching the movie." Jacen sees the shock on her face at the number of people who now know about the Holocron. "If Jim has it we can use it to end the war. Isn't that why we are here? To find something to end the war?"

"Shut the fuck up you dumb son of a bitch," Lauren warns. "You are not a Jedi Master yet or the keeper of the Holocron. You do not get to make decisions about its use."

"They didn't believe her Master Shan. We were watching a movie and they all thought Kate was lying," Anakin defends his brother's account of the situation trying to calm her down. Anakin doesn't feel the dark side of the Force emanating from Lauren but her actions are not those of a Jedi Knight.

Lauren hears but ignores Anakin Solo concentrating on Jacen. "You think the Holocron is meant to bring out because things get a little bad? If that was the case why with the fall of the Rakkan and Old Republic did no one ever use it? It has been hidden for over three millennium and you want to use it now against the Vong."

Jacen looks scared but determined as he speaks. "If it can help us win then yes."

"The Holocron is my responsibility. I make the decision on when it is to be used. Not you or the Jedi Council. The Universe is not ready to have it again," Lauren says reaching up to his temple. Jacen tries to pull back from her touch but is immobile. "Not now," Lauren whispers placing two fingers on Jacen's temple. After several seconds she releases him and he slumps to the deck.

"So you would sacrifice our galaxy for theirs," Anakin snaps seeing his brother's unconscious form on the floor.

Slowly Lauren walks toward Anakin. The anger is gone from her eyes but the determination to complete her mission burns bright. "Yes Anakin I would to save my family.

"Uh Master Shan…I uh," Anakin stalls for time hoping to come up with a plan.

Lauren cuts him off mid-sentence. "Look the one thing I learned here is duty does not come before family."

"I didn't suggest using it, I swear I," Anakin stammers as Lauren places two fingers to his temple dropping him into an unconscious sleep from the Force wipe.

Jaina is calmer than her brothers as Lauren approaches. "The Holocron knows the Jedi are human like everyone else. We make mistakes," she says to Jaina the only Solo left standing. "I don't know how but the Holocron will let the keeper know when it is time to be activated," Lauren explains. "Jaina I am sorry about this."

Jaina prepares herself to be Force wipes. "Do as you must Master Shan," Jaina returns Lauren's determined gaze.

"I will not let Kate or Jim get hurt. One day you will understand that saving one or two lives while sacrificing many is sometimes the only option," Lauren whispers Force wiping her. Jaina slumps to the deck as Lauren takes a seat waiting for the trio to awaken. She has made another terrible mistake but can't change it. Her actions may have condemned billions upon billions but the Holocron has not decreed it is time to be opened and used. Like all those chosen before her, Lauren knows the Holocron will tell her when it should be given back to the Universe. Jacen is the first to awaken from the Force wipe. Lauren gets up to help him stand. Jacen rubs the back of his head where he impacted the wall three times. Lauren feels bad that she hurt the young Jedi Knight but senses great power in him. If he had been a few years older, subduing him would not have been so easy.

"Are we almost done here," Anakin says sleepily from the floor. "I think I just fell asleep listening to you talk about shopping," he jokes. "Hope it is more fun than that tomorrow."

"Shopping is never fun," Jacen retorts with a grin.

Jaina blinks rapidly clearing her head. "That's because you boys have no sense of style at all. Women have to like it because other than that men you would be in nothing but sweatpants and sweat shirts."

Lauren smiles softly at the Jedi, happy the Force suggestion worked. She prayed the hostility she displayed would be replaced by something positive to look forward to. So far it seems to have worked. "Just remember don't say anything to Kate. I want it to be a surprise but we still have to get Jim on board with the idea. That is why we are here and not in his quarters."

"That should be easy enough," Anakin yawns. "He is a great guy and loves Kate more than anything. If we tell him how concerned Kate is about making sure Christmas is perfect he'll do it." Lauren stands up walking to the exit hatch. The Jedi kids follow her back to his quarters in silence.

**.**

**CAPTAIN'S BEDROOM**

The apartment is dead quiet. The Solo kids fell asleep as soon as they returned from the Endeavor. Lauren lies next to Jim in bed wearing one of his old t-shirts. She loves the scent of him on his clothes. "Jim," she whispers snuggling close to him with her head on his shoulder rubbing his chest.

"Yeah babe," he responds rubbing her back lazily from hip to shoulder with fingertips.

"Can we get off the Enterprise for a few hours tomorrow? Let's take the Endeavor and go Christmas shopping. Kate is stressing about buying presents. She has no idea how big a holiday Christmas was and wants to get you a few things."

The thought brings a smile to his face. "I haven't been shopping for Christmas in years. I mean I got a few things for Kate but not actually shopped."

"Good because before you say no I have to get some things for both of you," Lauren pauses knowing Jim may not like what she has to say. "After talking to Uhura at the tree decorating part, we may need to burn your presents if they are clothes for Kate," she teases.

Jim cocks an eyebrow playfully at his wife. "Well I do have duty tomorrow from 1800 hours to midnight but if I agree what do I get."

"The joy of spending all your hard earned money," Lauren answers happily.

Jim makes a smacking noise with his lips. "That does not sound like a good reason," he laughs rolling on his side to face Lauren. "Better come up with a more convincing reason to make me want to fly halfway across the sector."

"Convince you," she toys with him looking shocked. "I thought I ruled the roost here." Lauren kisses him gently.

"I am the Captain and need to make rational decisions not fly by night ones," Jim says huskily placing a hand on her cheek drawing her into another kiss.

"You are only the Captain outside these quarters," Lauren reaches down feeling him stiffen at her touch.

"Mmmm," he moans at her touch while nipping at her ear and neck.


	11. Chapter 11

I haven't said it in the past few chapters but thank Lone Wolf O'Neill for proofreading and helping he write most of each chapter so far. Please review and let me know what you think so far to keep me motivated to write. This is a fluffy chapter with no drama. That comes back in Ch 12.

.

**Ch 11 I Want That and That and That**

**.**

Jim wakes up looking at the clock seeing it is 0800 hours then groans. On a typical morning, 0800 hours is late for any Kirk to be getting up. Lauren snoozes softly beside him. He can hear the kids are awake in the next room. Frowning, Jim grabs his pants lying on the floor. He had hoped to get some coffee in peace before everyone was up. The sight in the next room surprises him.

"Morning Jim," Jacen says with a smile going through one of the large boxes Pike had sent.

"Your coffee should be ready," Jaina nods to the replicator. "I hope I did it right." The sixteen year old girl says with her hands on her hips. Jim takes a long look at Jaina. Except for the hair color, she could be Kate's sister. Jim strides over to the replicator pulling the steaming mug to his lips. The dark, hot beverage does wonders to improve his mood instantly.

"Thanks," he murmurs walking over the Kate. He kisses her on the head as a morning greeting.

"Hey dad. Can you believe all this stuff that Pike sent? I mean where did he get some of it? Some of it looks really old," Kate comments holding up a beautifully embroidered stocking with Kirk's name on it. It has an appliquéd scene of Santa of a motorcycle delivering presents with Rudolph in a side car. Kate holds up another one with her name on it. The scene on hers is more girly. It has puppies and kids riding sleighs and playing in the snow. Jim sets his coffee on the coffee table taking his stocking. A faint smile spreads on his lips as he thinks about Chris and Katherine Pike. "Dad," Kate holds a third stocking up confused. "He also sent one for mom." Jim lays his stocking on the box taking Lauren's gingerly in his hand. A small white envelope is inside.

He grabs his coffee moving to his desk. Jim opens the letter from home and silently reads it.

**Jim,**

**My mother thought you might need this stuff for Christmas. We spent last weekend in Iowa getting some of the stuff from your attic. Doug says hello and I quote "Pick up the damn comm so Chris and I know you are not dead jack off." We will miss having you over on Christmas Eve but enjoy your first Christmas with Kate. I am not going back to Star Fleet until the New Year so your report on Runo Saturn will not be filed until then. I will help in any way I can with Lauren but for now have a great holiday. **

**Chris Pike**

Jim's eyes drop to the post script in delicate cursive handwriting form Katherine Pike.

**P.S. Tell Lauren that you can go back. Home is where the heart is. I expect to see you all as family at my table before she goes on some half cocked scheme to save the galaxy again. Take care of her Jimmy. Lauren is NOT as tough as she makes it seem. **

**Love, Katherine Pike**.

"What is mom doing on her stocking?" Kate asks. Jim was so absorbed in the letter he did not see Kate approach. He folds the note in half sliding it under the PADD. The last thing Kate needs to know is that her father submitted a report to Star Fleet detailing the arrival of Lt. Lauren Kirk after a twelve year AWOL.

"It is called golf and is the most frustrating damn sport in the world. You have to get this little tiny white ball in this little tiny hole hundreds of feet away from you," Lauren details the basics of golf drinking Jim's coffee.

"Do you play?" Kate inquires. She thought her dad was only a basketball and running fan.

"I did but it was more your mom's thing," Jim confirms wrapping an arm around Lauren's waist taking back his coffee. '"You typically golf on the weekends. It takes about five hours to play. If I didn't take it up I would have never seen her once the weather turned nice," he answers finishing his coffee. He hands it empty to Lauren for a refill.

"What is all this," Lauren peeks in Jacen's box on the way to the replicator.

"Pike sent us all our old Christmas stuff. Apparently he and Katherine went all the way to Iowa to get some of it." Jim takes the coffee refill from Lauren who sits on his leg watching the kids open and unload the boxes contents all over the room. "Doug and Chris said hi and that we should comm sometime." Kate watches her parents. In the four days that they have been together, Jim and Lauren have acted like the twelve years apart never existed. They laugh and have fallen into a normal routine like any other married couple. Kate tries not to think about this being the last day they are all together. Kate turns around to help Jaina hang some garland and wreaths around the room.

Jacen gets to the last item in the box. It is covered in a plastic with a small computerized device blinking at its base. He pulls it out getting shocked looks from Jim and Lauren. As small note reads:

**You can't have Christmas with one of the those fake trees. The clerk assured me it will still have needles when you open it. Hugs and kisses, Katie Ann Pike**

Jim pierces the plastic making the scent of pine flood the room. "Smells like we are camping in the woods," Kate complains wrinkling her nose as Jim and Lauren breath it in deeply.

"Smells like Christmas," Lauren corrects breathing the scent with her eyes closed. Jacen helps Jim remove the remaining plastic. They set the tree in the middle of the floor until a space is cleared for it.

"They sent presents to," Kate says shocked. "Even one for you Jaina…Jacen…and Anakin. How did they know Dad?"

"You are not the only one who talks to Mr. Chris," Jim grunts tightening the base around the tree. He stands up surveying the room which looks like a tornado went through it. "And Mr. Chris and Ms. Katherine aren't the only one with secrets this morning." Jim claps his hands before announcing, "everyone get dressed we are going Christmas shopping." Kate stares stunned at her dad. "I have until 1800 hours before I need to be on duty. If your mom's ship is as fast as she's boasting, we can be to Deneb V and back way before that." Jim is not sure this is a good idea but their first trip out to meet the _Hana Eerin_ proved the _Endeavor_ had speed. Jim and Alpha crew want a more controlled experiment though. This time the coordinates have a known time trajectory: At warp 7 it would take approximately 12 hours to get to Deneb V and 12 hours to get back. Jim wants to see how fast the _Endeavor _can make the trip compared to the _Enterprise_.

Kate jumps up and down doing her trademark happy dance. She runs into her room throwing the first clothes she finds on yelling, "I thought we were never getting off this bucket again."

"Hey, leave my girl alone," Jim yells finishing his coffee. "Be nice to the Enterprise or no presents."

Kate huffs indignantly. "I love our girl but she could stop for bathroom breaks once in a while dad." Lauren laughs watching Jim and Kate interact. The two of them have fallen into such an easy relationship in the past four months that Lauren is sure everything will be fine until she returns.

.

**ENDEAVOR COCKPIT IN THE HANGAR BAY OF THE ENTERRPISE**

"That is crazy Dad! I fly the YT1300's all the time back home." Kate yells refusing to budge from the co-pilots seat.

"Kate I am not asking again. Get out of that seat," Jim warns feeling his temper rising. "You are not piloting the _Endeavor_ out of the _Enterprise_ and that is final."

Lauren watches Jim and Kate interact wondering if everything will be fine until she returns. "Enough both of you. Kate you get the front seat to Deneb V and Jim you get it on the way home. I will pilot the _Kirk's Endeavor_ out. Kate you can set the jump coordinates. Jim take notes because there will be a quiz at the end." Jim chuckles slightly as Kate pouts. He takes a seat behind Kate watching Lauren work the controls. "Kate is right though Jim," Lauren tries to defend Kate's flying abilities. "She is an excellent pilot and can fly this in her sleep. When we launch I think you should see her fly." Kate perks up slightly turning around to see her Dad's response.

"As soon as we are a thousand miles from the Enterprise you can drive Kate," he acquiesces getting a 'yes' from Kate in the co-pilots seat and a half smile from his wife. Lauren turns the controls over to Kate when the _Enterprise_ is far enough away for Kirk's comfort.

"Buckle up," Kate says in the ship's comm. "Watch this," Kate smiles to her mom, dropping the Falcon into a barrel roll. The safety harness bites into Kate's shoulders but she ignores it. Kate feels free. She hasn't flown anything since arriving in the Milky Way. She pulls up sharply snapping into a right turn before flipping the _Kirk's_ _Endeavor_ end over end.

"Kate no more showboating," Kirk orders bracing his legs in Kate's seat. "Just fly the ship." Kate huffs' resetting the hyperdrive coordinates. "I am impressed though. If Sulu is ever down and we need evasive maneuvers your on my short list to call," Jim ruffles her hair. Kate smiles at her dad propping her feet up on the console. "So how long until we reach Deneb V," Jim asks leaning between the seat.

"Thirty minutes," Lauren reports flipping a last switch. "See I told you this thing was fast." Jim's eyebrows wrinkle in surprise. "Don't worry baby what I got on you in speed, I can't match on maneuverability. Well I can," she strokes her ship, "but not our Star Defenders or Dreadnoughts. Our big guys can haul ass but are like driving a semi in a residential neighborhood. They have zero maneuverability compared to the _Enterprise_." Kate stares shocked that her mom is telling her dad about the New Republic Fleet. Lauren reads Kate like a book. "Kate everything in life is not black and white. Life is a kaleidoscope of gray. You need to find the best shade that matches what you believe in and accept it." Kate nods and Jim smiles at Lauren's perception of the world. So much of what she just said is true.

"So I don't think your mom has told you yet but she is not leaving tomorrow," Jim says standing up between the seats. He drapes a hand over Lauren's chair. Kate stares at her Dad quizzically. "Her trip has been extended to the end of the week." Jim sees Kate's face brighten with the news. Jim drops his tone playfully to a loud whisper. "So we gotta go get her something before I find myself in the dog house. Think you can help me with that." Kate flies into his arms.

"Thank you," she whispers breathlessly not letting go. Jim holds her for what feels like forever. As the months have progressed Kate has been showing more affection to him. He loves holding Kate in his arms. Jim doesn't break the embrace until Kate pulls away. "Can I tell them?" Kate asks.

"Yeah baby go ahead," Jim moves aside as Kate barrels down the hall towards the Solo kids. He drops into the seat next to Lauren. She swivels in her chair until she can prop her feet on Jim's lap. "You know she is going to be devastated when you leave." Jim regrets bringing up the conversation but needs Lauren to know how much she has impacted their lives in her short visit. "I'm going to be devastated when you leave," Jim plays with a buckle on her black boots. "I get that you have to go back. I will try to help Kate understand but…baby I have to know if you are really planning on coming home. If you aren't then say it. Kate and I will move on and make a live without you but that is not our first choice. I might be able to deal with a long absence but not Kate. Kate is insecure enough. Don't lie to her," Jim's voice takes on an icy edge with the last sentence.

As Lauren listens to Jim feelings of guilt rack her body. She drops her feet and moves to the edge of her seat closing the distance between her and Jim. "I am coming back. As soon as I drop the Solo's off and make my report, I am resigning and coming home."

"You can resign?" Jim asks crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't they frown on that kind of thing? I mean then raise you from infancy and then you abandon them."Jim face palms himself laughing. "I guess that happen everywhere. Maybe the Jedi aren't so unique."

"It is not a cult Jim," Lauren's laugh fills the room. "We can make our own decisions. Few leave the order but people do. I have given the first half of my life to them. I think it is time I live the second half for me." Jim reaches forward wrapping a hand around her neck. He pulls her into a deep kiss. Jim prays she is telling the truth.

.

**DENEB V SHOPPING COMPLEX**

"Okay where do we start? We have," Jim checks with watch, "Five hours before we have to leave. That should be a gods awful plenty to find some gifts and eat lunch. Anyone have any ideas where to start?"

"Pet store?" Kate smiles raising her eyebrows getting a sour look from her dad. His smile quickly fades to a frown.

"Macy's," Lauren smiles taking Jim's hand pulling him towards the large department store. "Is your line of credit still open?" Lauren flirts batting her eyes.

"Am I still paying off your balance is the more operative word," Jim jokes wrapping his arm around Lauren's neck kissing her. They enter the department store and everyone begins to argue about where to go. Jim whistles loudly gaining his groups attention and half the store. "Okay everyone's got a comm so as long as you are paired knock yourself out. We have," Jim looks at his watch, "two hours here so be back here at 1130 hours got it. Anything you find you like just use this." Jim hands Jaina Lauren's Macy's card. "If they give you any problems comm me." The Solo kids nod happily and walk off. "Not you peanut," Jim grabs the back of Kate's shirt. "You are with us." Kate begins to huff and whine about the unfairness of his decision. "It can get really unfair and the three of us can go back to the shuttle," Jim offers as a choice. Kate groans disgustedly at his paternal humor.

Lauren intervenes before Jim reacts to Kate's preteen temper tantrum. "Kate, Uhura said she takes you shopping right?" Kate gives her mom a half nod. "Well I doubt he comes," Lauren points at Jim, "so let's show him what you should be wearing. Might save time when he gets all 'you can't wear that'," Lauren imitates Jim complete with arms crossed.

Jim shakes his head annoyed. "I don't sound like that," he protests quickly dropping his arms from their crossed position.

Kate's face breaks out in a smile and she starts to walk away. "Let's go to shoes. I could use some boots like yours," she says over her shoulder slipping into the shoe aisles.

"No stilettos," Jim yells not caring he is getting random looks from other shoppers. Several compromises later Kate has chosen matching boots for her, Joanna, and Erika. It surprised her to find out that Jim doted heavily on the five kids before she arrived, especially Joanna. Kate knew the kids admired and liked him, but not that he felt the same for them. Kate tries not to feel jealous over it. Jim pays more than enough attention to he and it was in the past. Jim quickly becomes bored saying how great the same pair of black heels looks on Lauren. He walks over to the perfume counter looking at various samples. Kate walks over to him as Lauren pays for the shoes. "Pick one," Jim says already holding a bottle in his hand.

"But you got one already?" Kate indicates the small pink box he is holding.

"Yeah but this is what I love your mom to wear. Whenever I smell it I think of her. You need to find one that does the same thing for you," Jim hands her a bottle that causes her to wrinkle her nose. He laughs at her face and selects another one explaining. "Smell is our oldest sense. Good scents make us happy and bad ones wrinkle our noses," Jim squirts a spray of the stuff Kate didn't like in cloud in front of her. Kate laughs fanning it away. "So you know that my Dad died and my Mom wasn't around a lot for my childhood right?" Kate nods listening to his story. "Well she always wore this one brand of perfume, _Chanel No. 5_," Jim says remembering the smell with a smile. "When I missed her I would go up in her room and spray it. Made me think of her." Jim stays in his happy memory for a moment before going on. "Your mom here is _Beautiful _by _Estee Lauder_," Jim sprays a sample for Kate to try. "You need to find one that you like," Jim gestures to the bottles, "so when she is away you can be reminded of her."

Kate opens her eyes as the scent fades. "Can we share that? I really like it and she's wearing it now. I didn't know it name though," Kate hopes Jim will share this with her.

"Of course. I was kinda hoping you'd say that. _Beautiful _it is. Thanks," Jim smiles handing the bottle to the clerk who offers to gift wrap it for him. "Guys don't wrap," he confides to Kate staring at Lauren who is paying for the shoes at another counter.

"I do that already," Kate says softly playing with a random perfume bottle, "with you." Kate doesn't look at her dad but focuses on the bottle as she talks. "I am not scared or anything when you work the night shift but sometimes I get lonely. So I wear one of your shirts and crawl into your bed. I can smell you on your pillow. It helps me to sleep sometimes." Kate knows Jim is not going to be mad but feels funny looking at him.

"I know Katie bug. Why do you think I have twice the t-shirts I had before you came." Jim kisses her head asLauren comes over swinging the bags like a kid. She steps up on her toes to kiss Jim. "Better get more than that later. I have a feeling I will be paying off that bill until March," he jokes.

"And we have just started," Lauren walks backward playfully. They spend the next hour and a half buying clothes for the three of them. Kate runs between both her parents selecting items. Kate thought she would miss being with Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin but has completely forgotten they even came. Loaded down with bags and pre-wrapped presents the Kirk's meet the Solo's at the door. The group heads to an outdoor café. They order their lunch and chat happily about the day. "Oh we have to go get Kate a winter coat," Lauren informs Jim drinking her coffee.

"Winter coat? Babe the Enterprise is climate controlled last time I checked," Jim signals the waitress for the check.

"And if you go off ship where she needs one you can get one from the storage lockers?" Lauren asks sweetly. Jim sees the trap frowning.

"Thanks," Jim takes the check signing the bottom. "Laur it is not like I give shore leave passes for every planet we come into contact with."

"You can say that again," Kate confirms rolling her eyes playing with a French fry in a pool of ketchup.

Jim hands the check back to the waitress. "You don't do so bad so quit pouting. The Enterprise is not pleasure cruise. We are on an,"

"Can I go to that store," Kate points across the plaza interrupting her Dad's lecture. Jim checks his watch before responding.

"Sure lets go get your coat and then we can stop by on our way to the ship," Jim agrees finishing off his coffee. Kate begins to protest that she needs to get some things in private. Jim holds up his hand cutting her off. "And how are you going to pay for it. No we can go after your coat." Jim stands up grabbing handfuls of bags. Kate crosses her arms with a frown.

"You let them go off by themselves," she pleads.

"And they are not my kids," Jim argues. "They are also older and more mature. I haven't seen them pout like a three year old every damn time they don't get their way." Jim indicates for Kate to get up which she does reluctantly. Lauren feels that Kate is hiding something.

"Did everyone get something for the person they drew in the name draw," Lauren asks. Lauren feels a flash of nervousness come off of Kate. Lauren knows Kate's secret gift is not for anyone at this table but for John O'Neill. How Jim doesn't see Kate's crush is beyond her. "Jim, I really don't think that Kate will get lost an hour and a half out of your sight. Let her go. I would like a few things to be a surprise Christmas morning. What if we let her go but she checks in every fifteen minutes. Like a mini away mission," Lauren presents is gaily. The scowl that covers Jim's face shows he doesn't like his decisions about Kate to be challenged. "Look I know you are worried about her. I have read all the reports pertaining to her and Section 31 but babe…come on. She has three highly trained Jedi with her. Might as well be a squad of combat troop," Lauren laughs. "I also thought you wanted to check out," Lauren whispers a store in his ear. Whatever that store was Kate sees a big smile spread across his face. He waggles his eye brows playfully before turning a somber expression on Kate.

"Every fifteen minutes and I don't care where you are or what you are doing," he lectures reaching into his wallet pulling out credits. "This is all I got so spend it wisely. You will be at the Endeavor in exact ninety minutes or this will NEVER happen again got it." Kate can barely stand still. She can't believe her mom got Kirk to agree. "And if I hear they you have tried ANYTHING like you did the last time you went shopping with John and Ronin your ass is grass." Kate squirms under this icy stare remembering the event her dad is referring to. "Have a good time and be safe," Jim yells as Lauren pulls him away. "Remember ninety minutes."

"What happened last time?" Anakin asks exiting the café. Jim and Lauren are too far away at this time to hear them talking.

"I pick pocketed several people in a small drug store on a moon colony," Kate states like it is nothing important.

"You were stealing?" Jacen tries not to yell. "Have you gone thermal?"

Kate turns sharply to face her siblings. "Look I was totally alone here without resources. I had no money, no ship, and no way to call home. I was alone so I took a play from Dad's handbook but got caught after the fact. Jim found the stuff in my room and went ballistic."

Jacen stares at Jaina who nods. "Look Kate, Jim seems like a great guy but you're right. You need options." Jacen leads her into a store while he talks. "We are going to practice Jedi mind control techniques for the next hour each time you buy something. I want you to make them give it to you for half price okay." Jacen picks up a stuffed toy handing it to Kate.

"Okay how is that not stealing," Kate argues in a hushed tone feeling very uncomfortable.

"Because laser brains before you actually pay you break the technique and tell them they are wrong about the price," Jacen cuffs her on the back of the head. "Jeeze Katie maybe this place isn't a good influence on you," Jacen says curtly. He gives her quick instructions and Kate fails miserably at her first attempt but achieves some success in the following ones. Between comming her Dad and practicing the Force with Jacen, Kate decides the shopping with her mom is so much more fun. Jaina and Anakin soon tire of shopping. After receiving permission from Kirk, they carrying all the bags and head to the ship early leaving Jacen and Kate alone. Kate and her brother pass a small novelty store. John's gift is sitting right there in the window. Kate pulls Jacen in and successfully buys the gift and uses the Jedi mind control technique. Jacen checks his watch as they exit the store. "We have twenty minutes until Jim wants us to be back to the _Endeavor_. I say we be there early. Jim may like to push the limits but I don't think we should push yours huh," Jacen smiles warmly. Kate smiles as they head back to the ship. All in all today has been pretty wonderful Kate thinks.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy, read and review.

**Ch 12 Rogue**

Kate and Jacen walked briskly back to the landing pad where the others are waiting for them. Kate loved shopping for the first time with both her parents. Her dad actually seems to trust the Solo kids enough to let her go off alone with them. Kate opens up to the Force for the last time feeling the cacophony of emotions in the crowd. Kate stops in the middle of the sidewalk looking dazed. "Katie what wrong?" Jacen asks.

"Jace do you feel that?" Kate asks looking down an alley. Jacen opens up to the Force as Kate takes off down an alley.

"Katie wait," Jacen yells taking off after her. "Where are you going?" He catches up to her halfway down the alley next to a dumpster. "Don't run off like that," he chastises her. "If anything happens to you Jim will kill me." Jacen sees Kate looking at a pile of trash next to the dumpster. "Katherine Solo are you listening to me," he says grabbing her shoulder to face him.

Kate's face is ashen as she points to the pile of trash saying, "Oh my god Jace…look. She's hurt." Kate takes a tentative step towards the trash heap as Jacen realizes it is a dog. The dog growls menacingly before dropping her head limply as Kate reaches out to touch it.

"Katie Solo get away from that dog? Are you crazy? You never try to touch a animal that is hurt and cornered," Jacen scolds getting between Kate and the black and white dog. "Do you want it to bite you?"

"Don't be crazy Jacen. She isn't going to hurt me. She knows I am here to help her and not the son of a bitch that did this to her. If you don't believe me open up to the Force. She wants someone to help her but is scared of poeple," Kate explains trying to push past Jacen.

Jacen firmly stands his ground not letting his little sister pass. "Katie stop," Jacen commands loudly pushing her a step back. "Think about this for a second."

"Think about what?" Kate shrieks. "Jedi are supposed to help people in need and she needs help." Kate can't believe she is having this conversation with Jacen of all people. He always had a connection with animals.

"Katie," Jacen says frustrated.

"Jacen," Kate shoots back in the classic brother-sister fighting match.

Jacen looks at his sister knowing she is right but not knowing how to fix the situation. "Okay I agree we need to help her but we need to get Jim."

"No," Kate squeals. "He won't let dogs on the _Enterprise_. My dad will find a vet for her on planet and then leave her. Rogue needs a home. Rogue needs me."

"Katie dampen down your power core," Jacen warns using Han's famous line to knock it off. He places his hands on his hips and continues. "Rogue? Katie don't name the dog. You'll get attached and you just said Jim, like Dad, won't let dogs on his ship. You can't keep her no matter what we do so let's comm Jim."

Kate has a wild look in her eye that borders on panic and hysterics. "She is a stray like me. Rogue and I are the same. Both of us were left to fend for ourselves before we found someone who loved and took care of us," Kate pleads her case. Jacen can't tell if the tears brimming her eyes are genuine or a ploy. "You are leaving me in a few days but she won't." Kate takes his hand in hers. "Please…please help me."

Guilt wracks Jacen over Kate's words. "The first thing we need to do is help her," Jacen says turning to the dog. "After that we will figure out what to do with her." Jacen kneels down sending calming thoughts to the dog. He feels a bond forming between Kate and Rogue. Kate may not realize it but she is using the Force to reassure and comfort Rogue. Jacen is amazed at how easily Kate can access the Force when she is not trying.

Kate gently approaches the dog reaching a hand out. "It's okay pretty girl Jacen will fix you. He is real good with animals," Kate's tone is soothing as she strokes Rogue's head. Kate adjusts her body so that Rogue's head lies in her lap. The movement causes the dog to whimper slightly. Jacen focuses his Force attention to Rogue feeling suffering coming from her entire body.

"Easy girl," Jacen reaches out moving her matted fur to see the wound on her side. It is raw and oozing. Jacen looks at Kate trying to come up with something positive to say. Rogue is in worse shape than she looks. "Katie she is hurt really bad," Jacen starts before Kate interjects.

"We can take her to the ship," Kate stammers happily. "Remember what Corran Horn says 'if there is a spark of life Bacta will heal you'. I know my Mom has some on her ship."

"You want to take him back to the ship?" Jacen asks incredulously. "Lauren will flip out. No we are going to call Jim and let him handle this." Jacen reaches for the comlink in his pocket to contact Kate's father.

"Jacen please let's at least try to help her on the ship. If we get her that far maybe Jim will let me keep her. The landing pad is only two blocks from here. You can do that Jedi thing to make her comfortable until we get her to the ship," Kate begs stroking Rogues head.

"No Katie. I won't do this. We either call the adults or you do it on your own," Jacen states firmly.

"Fine," Kate snaps. She tries to pick up Rogue but is not strong enough. Rogue howls out in painful yelps and squeals. Jacen feels Kate's panic through the Force.

"Katie stop. Put her down. You are not strong enough and making her injuries worse," Jacen orders sharply pacing two steps. He is ready to strangle his little sister but Jacen will not be the one to break Kate's heart or leave the dog to suffer. Jim and Lauren can have that job. He reluctantly decides to help Kate regardless of the reprimand that will come from her parents. He would do the same if it were Han and Leia. "Hey girl," he whispers petting Rogue's head. "We're gonna help you so don't bite okay. Just relax." Jacen slides his hands under her body and lifts her. Rogue squeals sharply but settles limply in his arms.

"See Rogue. You're going to safe and warm soon. Just hold on until we get you back to the ship okay girl," Kate whispers softly in Rogue's ear kissing her head.

"Comm your dad and tell him we are on route to the ship with Rogue," Jacen says adjusting Rogue slightly in his arms. She is heavier than she looked and bigger. Kate stops pretending to make the call. Ten minutes they are at the _Endeavor_. Jacen takes the dog to the small med bay on the ship as Kate goes to tell her dad about the Rogue situation as Jacen is calling it. As Kate enters the cockpit she hears her mom and dad laughing and joking. She hangs as the door eavesdropping on their conversation until Kirk notices her.

"Hey bug get everything you need?" Kirk asks flipping switches in the co-pilot seat assisting in take off procedures.

Kate stands between the two seats watching both her parents. "You're learning to fly the _Endeavor_?" Kate feels a little jealous that Kirk is becoming part of her private world of Skyriver.

"Your mom is giving me a few pointers here and there," he laughs smiling at Lauren. "After seeing you fly over here I see what Jaina and you mom have told me. You could do this job in your sleep." Kate feels dizzy at the thought that Kirk is spending time with the Solo's that she doesn't know about. What could they be telling him about her? Jim notices that Kate is not as bubbly as before and seems withdrawn. He turns in his chair to look at her head on. "You okay Kate. You look upset." Jim instantly sees that something is bothering his daughter. Lauren can feel Kate's distress coming off her in waves through the Force but allows Jim to deal with Kate. She can follow up later with Kate if needed.

Kate takes a deep breath and starts. "Dad there is this dog and,"

Jim tries to hide his irritation at Kate's constant begging for a dog. He turns back around in his seat. "Kate we have been through this at nauseum. Starships are not good homes for dogs. Star Fleet regulations do not allow for pets. We can't have a dog and that is final. When we get back to Earth we can discuss it but now the answer is no. Don't ruin today kiddo. We had fun. Leave it at that okay."

Kate feels sick to her stomach. She knows she needs to make him understand but it is just like she thought. Jim will not let her keep the dog. Kate tries one more time for Rogue's sake. "I know but the dog is,"

"Kate your father said no. He and Han have the same valid reasons for not having a pet so drop it." Lauren's tone is final leaving no room for further discussion. Jim and Kate are shocked by her inclusion of Han Solo in the conversation. For Kate it was a reminder that Jim is not being unfair. For Jim it was to assure him that Han loved Kate as much as he does and only says no with valid arguments. "Go tell the others to strap in. We are ready for takeoff."

Kate murmurs yes heading out of the cockpit. She walks back to the common area of the ship sitting next to Rogue on the bunk. "Where's your dad or Lauren?" Jaina asks seeing no one behind Kate. Kate's silence causes suspicion to grow with the Solo kids. "Katie you did not tell her parents about Rogue? Katie what were you thinking. Although I'm not the animal lover of our family I get you had to help her but she is not in good shape? Go get Jim," Jaina reprimands Kate.

"I know that but we can help her and then find her a good home right," Kate argues. Kate has no intention of doing that but she has to convince Jaina and Anakin like she did Jacen to help her. "We stick with the plan of getting her healthy first. Then we tell them."

"Katherine Solo the deal was to get her on the ship and then tell Jim," Jacen says angrily. "Go get Jim now."

"No," Kate stands her ground. "Look I know Rogue is hurt but the _Enterprise_ has the best doctors in the universe. If I tell him now he will take her to some vet. Also who is going to pay the vet bill. It is not his dog?" Before Jacen can respond Kate continues with her argument. "And even if Jim does pay the bill what will happen to her. She is not a puppy. Who is going to take care of her? I am not going to have her sitting in some dog jail until they decided to put her down."

Jacen stares at his twin sister. Kate is right with everything she has said and the probable outcome of events if the adults become involved. "Where are you going to keep her once she is healed," Jaina reasons. "Jim won't let you have a dog for the same reasons Dad won't. A starship is not a good home for a dog. They need a place to run and play ball." Jaina sees Kate is tuning her out. "Besides, Rogue is hurt worse than Jacen thought before he agreed to this." Kate stares down at the dog not listening to her sister.

"Katie you are a few starships short of a fleet if you think you can hide this dog from Jim on the Enterprise," Anakin says. "You have to tell him. At least then the dog can be treated and you can find it a good home. Not getting the best help Rogue needs because you want to keep her is selfish." Anakin's words hit Kate hard. Kate has been selfish thinking this would work out. Rogue whimpers softly as the ship lurches into hyperspace. The trip back to the _Enterprise_ was blindingly fast. Within thirty minutes the _Kirk's Endeavor_ is docking in the hangar of the _Enterprise_. Jacen has given Rogue a pain killer and she is sleeping peacefully.

"Fine I will go now," Kate says walking towards the sounds of Jim and Lauren's footsteps as they leave the cockpit. The Solo kids wait to see what will happen. Kate runs onto Jim's chest as he turns to go to the common area. She has all intentions of telling the truth but doesn't'. "Hey can I catch up with you guys later. We have a ton of things to wrap and it is easier here than in our cramped quarters," Kate can't believe she is lying that easily to Jim and Lauren. Her subconscious is screaming at her to tell them the truth but Kate is too stubborn.

"Okay but be back in two hours. I am on duty at 1800 hours and I want to eat dinner together before my shift," Jim gives in walking off the ship. Lauren lingers a moment longer before following him off. Kate feels the panic rising in her chest. She needs to find someone to help her and Rogue. The first person that comes to her mind is John. "John I need you," Kate says quickly over her comm, "Can you come now?"

John is completely surprised by Kate's comm call. "You need me?" John responds half listening to her over the comm line. Kate has virtually ignored him since her siblings have arrived and tried to break up with him last night. "Well that is a turn of events."

Kate can't believe he is making it this hard. "Yes I need you. Can you come meet me like right now?"

"I guess so but I am beating my brother at a video game. As soon as this game is done I will be there. Where are you?" John asks. Kate can hear the racing game in the background.

"John I really need you," Kate states praying the desperation she feels is coming through the comm line. "Could you please come now?"

Ronin notices that Kate is not letting this go which concerns him. He sees his brother is just being stubborn. "You should see what she wants," Ronin suggests.

John doesn't want to give in immediately so he responds to her comm with a huff, "Okay I'll be there shortly."

Kate knows John is giving her a taste of her own medicine. "Please don't make me beg okay. I know I have been and asshole but I need you."

John can tell something is really wrong. Even before her siblings came Kate has never begged for anything. "I'm on my way but this better be good Kate. I was winning. Where are you?"

"I'm on the _Endeavor_ Kirk out." Kate's clipped tone makes John wonder if he should go. She didn't even say thank you or good bye.

Ronin reads his brother's facial expression. "Dude go," Ronin says switching the game to single player. "She sounds desperate and that is not Kate. Besides according to you she still is your girlfriend."

John lays his controller down and ten minutes later is walking up the landing ramp of the _Kirk's Endeavor_. "Kate you in there?" John asks before entering the ship's hatch.

"Yeah come up," she hollers down. "John I need your help and you can't say no."

John boards the ship. He looks around the interior surprised at the industrial look of such a fast ship. Its interior is not sleek like the Enterprise's. He sees Kate come around the corner. "They made it here in this hunk a junk," John jokes leaning against the hatchway.

"Focus John," she says punching him hard in the shoulder. "I need you to let me take Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin to Smuggler's Run."

John is instantly defensive. "For what? That is our place." John can't believe that Kate dragged him away from the video game just to talk about Smuggler's Run.

"I need to hide something our parents can't find out about," Kate explains becoming upset John won't follow through with her plan. "I need you to trust me."

"Really you don't ever seem to trust anyone else?" John snaps. Kate draws back like she has been physically slapped. "Why should I stick my neck on the line for you? You were the one that broke up with me last night." John sees Kate look like she is ready to cry. "Kate what's wrong?" Kate's worried expression stops his verbal digs. "So what are we hiding?" John gives in thinking Kate has liquor. Kate doesn't say a word but takes his hand walking around the corner. He follows her down the hall into the common room of the ship. "Okay tell me what can't I say no to?" John's eyes travel to Rogue lying on the bunk. "Oh my god Kate. What happened to him? Where did you find him?" John walks over to the bed petting the dog's head as Kate explains.

"He is actually a she and I named her Rogue. Jacen and I found her while Christmas shopping with Ji…I mean my dad," Kate quickly recovers the slip up. "Jacen wants to tell my Dad but I said we could handle it."

"So what do you want me to do?" John is shocked that Kate hasn't run to Sick Bay yet. "This dog needs serious medical treatment. To quote bones 'I'm a kid not a vet Kate.' I'm comming medical."

Kate sits back letting John make the call. Bones is not on duty but Adam Reed's voice comes through the line. "Dr. Reed, could you come to the _Kirk's Endeavor_ stat I have a situation here. Kate brought a dog back and she's injured."

"On my way, Reed out," Adam says quickly gathering his portable med kit. "Nurse Chapel comm me if anything comes up. I have to make a house call."

John gets up and walks to the hatch to meet Reed. The reality of what John just did sinks into Kate as she follows him. "John what did you just do? You completely screwed Rogue. He," Kate points down the ramp, "is going to tell my dad about this."

John has never been more disappointed in Kate. Kate needs a reality check and he is going to give it to her. "Katherine are you insane? Do you hear yourself? Rogue is hurt and you are worried about who gets to keep her? Why didn't you tell your dad? Why didn't you comm medical the second you landed? What the hell is going through that pretty little head of yours? The Kate I knew would not put her needs before someone else's when it really mattered." John paces the ramp. If Kate was not a girl he would have knocked her flat on her ass over this.

"I was planning to get her help but I thought you could get a the stuff we needed from Sick Bay. I mean you are on the med rotation," Kate tries to explain her line of thought.

"Kate you're not listening. You want me to steal medical supplies and treat some dog with a week's worth of BASIC medical knowledge. You are smarter than that honey. Think about what you are saying," John tries to keep his tone level and the anger out of his voice. He walks up to Kate with his hands on his hips staring down at her. His recent growth spurt has made him several inches taller than her. He softens his tone before speaking. "Do you trust me Kate?"

Kate knows John is right about this. She has let her emotions run away with her senses. This is what happens when she lets herself get attached to things. Kate has to try to isolate herself more in the future. "Yeah of course," she mutters not looking at John in the eye embarrassed.

John is ready to explode after her casual answer. "No yeah of course," he yells at her for the first time ever. "Do you trust me Katherine?" Anakin comes down the ramp hearing John yell at Kate. John is not in a mood to deal with him right now. He points a finger directly at Kate's brother. "Don't fucking start Anakin. You should have been taking care of this not me. You're supposed to be the mature Jedi adult. And why didn't you tell Einstein here this was a bad idea. Didn't that thought ever cross your mind Anakin?" Kate is speechless. She has never seen this side of John before. Never has he been this mad or in control of a situation. Kate is more attracted to John than she has ever been. Anakin doesn't get a chance to respond as Dr. Reed comes through the hangar bay doors.

"I do trust you John. You were the first one I thought of to call," Kate admits quietly hoping he will believe her. Their conversation is cut short as Dr. Reed strides up the steps. Kate snaps out of her delusional daydream of saving Rogue alone. "Thanks for coming Dr. Reed. She really needs your help," Kate says leading him to Rogue. John doesn't say a word to Anakin as he passes him following Kate and the doctor.

"Oh my god," Reed mutters seeing Rogue lying on the bed. "How long has she been like this?" Reed asks pulling out tricorder.

"We found Rogue an hour ago but I don't know how long she was left like this?" Jacen explains. "We gave her 70 mg of Bacta orally based on her weight which I am guessing is around 70 pounds. We also have a Bacta patch on her side wound. I wasn't going to attempt to set Rogue's leg since we were coming here. I also administered 50 mg of Symoxin for the pain. It is our common painkiller," Jacen says indicating the other patch applied to Rogue's stomach.

Dr. Reed is impressed and horrified at the basic triage skills of the oldest Jedi. Jacen is no way a doctor but he knows the basics of field medicine. "You did well kid," Reed compliments before giving his diagnosis. "Rogue is very lucky to have been found by you. She is in bad shape but the prognosis is good if I can get her to Sick Bay ASAP. Do you have a stretcher on board?" Jaina nods and goes to retrieve it.

Kate walks over to Rogue whispering soothing things in her ear so she strokes her head. Anakin makes his way over to John. John waits to see what Anakin is planning to say before speaking. "You know John I might have been wrong about you," Anakin whispers getting a side look from John. "You're a better guy than I may have given you credit for. You seem to know what Kate needs and when."

"Well no one's perfect," John counters not agreeing or disputing Anakin's claim.

"No but you did a good job with her," Anakin compliments gesturing towards Kate. "God help you man if you plan on taking that responsibility on. She can be a handful."

"I'm an O'Neill," John smirks. "We like to live on the edge." John's comment makes Anakin smile. Maybe he is the right kind of guy for Kate.

Kate sees John leave the room as Reed begins to set Rogue's leg and broken ribs for transport to Sick Bay. She runs after John catching up to him as he steps off the landing ramp. "John I'm sorry I got you into this. I have been a total asshole today and for the past week and I am sorry. Are we cool?"

Kate's apology stops John from leaving her without a response. He turns back around watching her approach him slowly. "There is no need to be sorry. You just weren't thinking clearly." John sees his harsh words earlier really affected Kate. "We're good Kate. It was just a fight. We still aren't breaking up over this. We are going to have plenty more fights in the future so get used to it." John can see Kate relax some so he continues. "And yes you have been a total asshole but we all have our moments." Kate smiles coming down the ramp. She positions herself on the ramp so they are the same height. John gets ready to tell Kate the next step she has to do preparing for her outburst. "Okay now we have to go to your dad Kate. Ready?" John doesn't give her a chance to explain as he takes long strides to the door.

"John are you crazy. I tried that and he said no dog," Kate pleads grabbing John's arm to slow him down.

John doesn't slow his pace but drags Kate along with him. "Did you Kate? Did you really tell him about Rogue and he said he wouldn't help," John calls her out. Kate stumbles after him and into the turbo shaft. She lets go of his arm standing in front of him. "Kate your dad is the Captain of this ship. He has to know everything that is happening on his ship. Every crew member knows this. Of course Dr. Reed will report this. If you think he is going to risk his job trying to cover your ass from lying to your dad you are crazy," John rationalizes. "Look you have to come clean. Don't make him find out from his staff about something you did even if it is for a good reason. You owe your dad that."

The turbo doors open and John gets out. "Where are you going?" Kate asks.

"Sick bay. I am on in an hour anyway. Maybe I can learn something," John yells as the doors snap shut. Kate bounces from leg to leg praying the turbo will move faster. She clips her shoulder bolting through the door before it is fully opened plowing into Cameron and Erika. She ignores their questions as she runs into her quarters. Jim and Lauren are cleaning up the mess from the boxes Pike sent.

"You are just in time Kate," Lauren smiles throwing trash into the large box. "Let's see where should we put the tree."

Kate walks right up to her dad demanding his attention by placing herself between him and the tree. "Dad I need your help. I have lied to you and you are going to flip out when I tell you but please hear me out."

Jim settles back crossing his arms over his chest. He is floored that Kate is actually coming to him and being honest with a problem. This is a huge step for her. "What happened Kate," he utters waiting for her to speak.

"On Deneb V Jacen and I found a dog that was badly beaten and needed medical help. We brought her on the _Endeavor _and I tried to tell you," Kate appeals to her father seeing all humor fade from his eyes, "but I really didn't. I did not realize how bad she was hurt until we were in hyperspace. The dog was still on the _Endeavor_ when I told you to go so we could wrap presents because I was scared you'd get mad."

"Ya' think," Jim grumbles and begins pacing. "Kate I have not been more disappointed in you. How could you do this?"

"I'll be kesseled," Lauren says sharply turning to look Kate directly in the eyes. "Have you gone space sick?"

"Dammit Kate," Jim says equally dismayed at Kate's poor sense of judgment. "You could have been bit." Jim points a finger at Kate reminding her so much of Han. "We are going to have a long conversation about this later?" Jim growls squaring his shoulders as she speaks to Kate. "Where is the dog now?"

"In Sick Bay. We commed medical and Dr. Reed came. He is taking her to surgery now. Dad I know I have screwed up but I need your help," Kate pleads. Jim can see that Kate is desperate. Jim motions to the door. Kate explains the chain of events that has caused Rogue to be on the ship all the way to Sick Bay. Jim's anger fades as he takes one look at the dog lying on the med bed. "We found her in an alley lying in trash next to a dumpster. I couldn't leave her dad." Kate explains to her parents. "We ran a med scan on her and she has several broken ribs, a broken leg, and a really bad wound on her right side. Who could do this to her?" Kate asks Jim innocently ready to cry. Kate doesn't cry easily or over silly things like most girls her age. Jim is learning that if Kate is going to cry it is after someone has taken the responsibility off her shoulders. When Kate is free from the responsibility of taking care of things, then she cries like she did with Dax.

Jim embraces Kate in a hug before speaking. The minute Jim has his arms around her Kate breaks down. "I don't baby but we will do what we can alright. You should have said something earlier and not lied to us."

"I know but I knew you would have taken Rogue to a vet on planet. They would have fixed her but I never would have found out who was taking care of her. Rogue needs me," Kate sobs.

Jim hears the all the warning signs in Kate's voice about the disaster on the horizon. First she has named the dog. "_Huge no no Kate_," Jim thinks silently. Second she is already talking about Rogue's life once she is better. Kate is actually using the words Rogue needs me. Jim does not know how to deal with this situation. Even though Jim is still fuming inside that Kate lied to him, his lecture can wait. He takes Kate's hand and walks over to Dr. Reed who is setting Rogue's leg with an osteo-regenerator. "So Dr. Reed how is the newest guest of the Enterprise." Kate notices how calm her dad sounds like he actually cares about Rogue. She loves Kirk even more at that second and squeezes his hand tighter.

Dr. Reed takes off his surgical gloves as he talks. "Rogue was extremely lucky that you found her Kate. You saved her life." Kate beams at the praise wiping the tears from her eyes. Reed then focuses his attention on Kirk. "She was abused badly. From her wounds it looks like she was kicked breaking two ribs. One of the ribs punctured a lung while the other broke through the skin creating the side wound. Her front leg is broken. Rogue is severely dehydrated and has borderline malnutrition but, with antibiotics, fluids, food and rest she will be just fine. Her leg should be healed enough for her to walk on it in about a day. With your permission Sir, two days in Sick Bay will have our girl here up and ready for Christmas. I'll get a cage together for you until we can make sure of her temperament."

"A cage? Rogue doesn't need a cage. She needs to run free and play ball," Kate protests looking at her dad.

"Rogue is an unknown right now until we know she's not a threat," Kirk tries to explain but Kate wants no part of it.

"She is a dog dad not a Klingon," Kate snaps more harshly than she intends. Here is not the place to pick a fight with her dad. Kate has learned very quickly not to fight with him in public. The result never has a positive outcome and her punishments turns out to be much harsher or immediate. Kate doesn't want to risk Jim swatting her in the middle of Sick Bay. She backs down quickly. "I just think she needs love," Kate backpedals, "that's what I meant."

Jim sees Kate realize her mistake in blatantly defying him. To some extent, Jim doesn't care is Kate yells until she is hoarse but only in private. Since she did not pursue fighting him he lets it slide. "Rogue will be in a cage until she is cleared by medical. That's how it will be Kate," Jim firmly states extending his hand to Reed. "Thanks you doctor. Do what you need to get her better?"

Kate sees John over at the sink and approaches him leaving her mom and dad to talk. "I am sorry I got you involved. I left you out of it when I told my dad," Kate tries to be reassuring.

"Too late for that honey. Reed already saw me on the _Endeavor_ but thanks," John says emotionless. Kate sees John's face drop as Anakin approaches behind her.

"So how did Kirk take it?" Anakin asks leaning on the counter.

"Well better than I thought. I was just telling John that I left you all out of it." Kate shares.

Anakin looks at Kate like she has suddenly grown a second head. "Hey bantha brain when did you become so stupid. You involved everyone already. Jacen for bringing the dog on board. Jania and I for not telling him in flight, and lover boy here for calling the doctor," Anakin quips hooking a thumb at John. "How are we NOT involved?"

Although Anakin is right John doesn't like the way he is talking to Kate. "Anakin…she knows this and I'm not a lover boy," John says annoyed.

Anakin smiles for the first time at John since they arrived. "Yeah dude you so are." John laughs trying to come to terms with Anakin being nice.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," Jim curses in a hushed tone. "I don't need this right now Lauren."

"Jim calm down," she says laying her head against his arm. "It will all work out in the end."

"No it's not babe. I left my dog dirt side along with many other crew members. It is against Star Fleet regs for a good reason. I can't keep here and Kate is attached," he says hotly. "Not to mention it is two days before Christmas and I have to ground Kate for lying."

Lauren thinks about the situation before offering a suggestion. "Okay look what if we ignore that Kate lied. I mean just let it slide," she proposes softly knowing Jim is not going to like what she has just said.

"I can't do that Lauren. I mean she was right in helping Rogue but letting it slide will send the wrong message. Kate has got to learn what happens when rules aren't followed." Jim chastises Lauren.

"Okay forget Kate lying for now. It happened. Move on. We fix Rogue and then decide what to do. I'll take the dog if i have to but either way Kate will be heartbroken. Maybe that should be punishment enough. You know just a life sucks lesson," Lauren kisses his arm looking up at him.

"Yeah maybe," Jim scratches the back of his neck looking at Kate. "I have to get on duty now. You got this," he says kissing Lauren. She nods yes.

At midnight when his shift is over, Jim checks on Rogue in Sick Bay. He is only partially surprised to find Kate curled up in bed with her. Jim walks over to his daughter shaking her awake. "Kate honey, time for bed lets go. You can visit her in the morning before school 'kay," Jim whispers.

"Can't I stay here over night please," Kate begs. The paternal glance Jim gives her lets Kate know it is a lost cause to fight. "Okay Rogue, I will be back at 0700 hours." Rogue's tail thumps softly against the bed as Kate slides out from under her head.

"Get better sweet girl," Jim offers while scratching Rogue's ear. He takes Kate's hand as they walk out of Sick Bay. Jim doesn't talk about the day or punishment as the two of them ride the turbo back to their quarters. He just holds Kate's hand tightly. Kate yawns and rests her head on his arm leaning again him as they walk back to their quarters.

"I love you so much dad," Kate tells him as he tucks her in bed. The apartment is empty. Lauren must have assumed that Jim would want some privacy with Kate tonight. "I know we can't keep her and that if there was any way possible you would let me." Jim sits down on the edge of the bed looking at Kate. "So maybe we can just enjoy the time with have with her," Kate is fighting back tears as she talks. "You know grab this bit of wonderful until we can't any longer." Jim knows this conversation is not only about Rogue but also Lauren.

"That is a great idea Katie bug," he says brushing her hair behind her ear. The room is deafeningly quiet without their four guests.

"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep," Kate asks scooting over. Jim lies down on the top of the bed extending his hand so Kate can curl up on his chest. She falls asleep much faster than he does. His mind tries to find a way to make it easier for Kate to lose her mom and dog in the same week. At some point he falls asleep waiting for Lauren to come home.

Okay so I can't decide what to do now. I have created a poll for inspiration. It is on the top of my profile and reads:

Poll: Does Kate get to keep the dog she brought on the Enterprise. Anyone who knows Star Trek knows Kirk never had pets on board. Probably scared by the tribble incident. So would he let his daughter have one? Vote yes or no. I would love to get all reactions based on your knowledge of Star Trek Cannon Vote Now!. Click on vote now to access the poll and vote. You can also leave your response as a review or vote on my profile. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch 13 Apologies**

Kate flies instantly awake the next morning. The apartment is dead still except for the rhythmic hum coming from the shower. Kate pulls on the first clothes she sees, grabs her backpack, and heads for the front door. "Morning baby," Kirk says emerging from the steaming room. "You're heading out early."

"Hi dad. I am just gonna go check on Rogue and then school," Kate says with her fingertips ready to activate the door.

"Did you just throw on what you wore yesterday or even brush your hair? Go take a shower." Jim comments on her rumpled clothes and disheveled hair.

"I'm going to school not a fashion show. I'll do it later," Kate promises opening the door.

"Now kiddo," Kirk orders walking into his bedroom. "The dog will still be there in fifteen minutes." Kirk makes sure to refer to Rogue as 'the dog' trying to create some emotional distance from the animal. Jim silently prays Kate has enough sense to follow his instructions. He is not looking for a fight this morning. Seconds later he hears the shower turn on. Kirk finishes dressing and takes a seat at the small table with coffee waiting for Kate to emerge from the bathroom.

Five minutes after starting her shower, Kate comes out dressed and ready for the day. She stops abruptly seeing her dad waiting at the table. "_Jesus just make this fast_," Kate thinks to herself taking a seat opposite from him. Kirk doesn't start lecturing her like he typically does in these situations but waits for Kate to start first. Kate prepares her generic apology in her head but knows that will not cut it this time. "Dad I am sorry I came to you so late. Jacen. John, all of them told me to come to you but I was too stubborn. I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough until it looks like I was cornered and trying to save my own neck."

Kirk listens to her bizarre apology before speaking. "Umm looked like that? Kate that is exactly what happened. You lied not once but three times to my face over the dog," Jim lays it out in a calm, cool tone exactly where Kate has screwed up in case she is not able to connect the dots for herself. "I will tolerate anything from you except lying do you hear me. Lying in any form is unacceptable in this house," Kirk taps a finger on the table for emphasis, "but you know that." Kate squirms uncomfortably in her chair. Her Dad does allow way more than Han ever did but lying is his button that she knows not to push. "So what do you think I should do about this?" Jim calmly drinks his coffee waiting for her answer.

His question throws Kate off her game. She stares blankly back at him. Kirk has always given her enough rope to hang herself with bad decisions but never the option to pick the day she is going to be hung. "What?...I don't know… You are the Dad so," Kate struggles to figure out his angle.

"Kate you know right from wrong. You know what I expect from you. You KNOW when you are doing something that you shouldn't. It stands to reason that at some point you weight the consequences of your actions with the goal you are trying to achieve. I am just interested on what you think the consequences should be for lying to me," Kirk waits for her answer drinking his coffee.

Kate misses Han more than ever now. She was always able to take her licks and move on with him; however Jim is so much more psychological. Kate feels sick with guilt about letting Rogue suffer a minute longer than she should have and not trusting her dad to help. "_Damn you_," Kate thinks before speaking from her heart. "I wouldn't do anything. I can't keep Rogue and losing her is going to be worse than any punishment you could come up with. I have thought about this. If I had come to you on Deneb V, you could have treated her at the Federation Science Academy. Maybe we could have contacted Mr. Chris and maybe he would have kept her for us but I didn't. By taking matters into my hands I have lost her forever. You'll find a good home but it won't be in any way, shape, or form with us. I will never see her again because of my actions. I caused this outcome and have to live with it." Kate finishes her speech not caring if he believes her or not. It is the truth and the way she feels. "I know in my heart I can trust you but it is hard ya know. My life over the past five years has changed so radically. There are people who I can trust now but for some reason I never do in the heat of a moment." Kate waits for her Dad's response. "I am working to change that but somehow always fall short."

Jim smiles at Kate. She is right. Nothing he can punish her with will fix the hurt she will feel losing Rogue. They have talked enough today. No point in re-hashing topics. "Go see Rogue and get to school on time." Kate barely lets him finish his sentence before she bolts out of the room.

.

**SICK BAY**

As Kate enters Sick Bay her heart flies into her throat. Rogue is gone from the bed she was laying in last night. Kate searches the room frantically with her eyes. Her Dad would not get rid of Rogue and not let Kate at least say good bye.

"Relax darlin' before I have to hypo you," Bones says seeing Kate's panic. He crosses the room to stand in front of Kate looking cross. "That dog has had more visitors than a new mother. I had to move her into an isolation room so she could get some rest and to control the dog hair." Kate is thrilled that Rogue is still part of the NC 1701 crew. "That dog sheds more hair more than a porcupine does quills when cornered by a bobcat." Kate doesn't get a single piece of that metaphor and Bones can tell. He nods to isolation room two with his head. Kate tries to sprint past him but he grips her arm. "Kate the Kirk's and McCoy's go way back. Even if I am not on duty…comm me okay. I will always be there for you. Never doubt it," he kisses her head before releasing her arm. Kate throws her arms around him not sure what to say. "Go…you have school in an hour," Bones releases her from the hug.

Kate opens the door to isolation room two finding John is in there. If Kate has to apologize to one more person she is going to scream. "Hey John," she says hoping he will forgive and forget.

"Kate," he says formally not glancing up from the PADD he is holding.

Kate knows he deserves an apology and expects one before they move on. Kate walks over to him nervously. "Look John I owe," but Kate can't find the words. "I wanted to tell you," Kate starts but John looks up from his PADD meeting her eyes.

"Tell me what," he says. Kate feels that icky 'I know I am in trouble' feeling course through her body.

"You know," Kate tries to give him a half-assed response hoping he will get her point.

"Know what?" John pretends not to know what she is talking about.

Kate shifts her weight back and forth uncomfortable admitting how wrong she was to him. "Look I wanted to tell you," Kate takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

He pretends to look confused. John wants a more detailed answer. In the past twenty four hours Kate has ignored him, broken up with him, and caused him to get in a fight with Anakin. He deserves a better apology than a simple I'm sorry from her.

Kate sees he wants more. "I probably wasn't the nicest to you on the _Endeavor_. Maybe I was a little bit of an asshole," Kate confesses.

"Only a little? Kate you were an asshole to anyone you came into contact with especially Jacen," John corrects Kate's perception of events.

Kate is shocked John is going this far to make his point. "You're really making me work for this," Kate grins uncomfortably.

"Damn right I am," he smirks. "Someone needs to make you stop and think."

"Well Jacen is just my brother and will get over it but you…you don't have to. I haven't been around a lot and I am sorry about that too." Kate knows she will have to apologize to Jacen later but wants to make things right with John first.

"You're right. I don't have to get over it. You have been ignoring us and me for way too long," he folds arms waiting for her to continue.

"Damn John. Rub it in," Kate rolls her eyes nervously.

"I'm not rubbing it in. I'm just agreeing with you," he says in a matter of fact tone.

Kate doesn't know what else to say so she leans over and kisses him. "I really am sorry. I don't know any other way to say it."

John kisses her back softly. "Apology accepted," he says laying the PADD down.

"I can't promise it won't happen again but I will try to control my temper," Kate says adds.

"Without a temper you wouldn't be Kate otherwise," John remarks raising an eyebrow at her promise to manage her temper and outbursts.

Kate turns her attention to Rogue. "So how's our girl doing?" Kate presses her forehead into Rogue's while kissing her muzzle. "You look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark," Kate coos.

John shakes his head at her bizarre reference. "Thanks to you," he says leaning against a cabinet. "And lay off the bizarre slang. I don't know which is worse. Huttese or the slang."

"Gundarks are anthropoids with fours arms, two legs, teeth and a tail stinger. They are really nasty creatures but Rogue here could take down a nest of them couldn't you girl," Kate praises the black and white dog. Rogue licks the tip of Kate's nose causing her to smile. Her smile fades quickly as Kate stares in to the dog's eyes knowing Rogue will not be here for long. Kate sniffs back the growing tingle in her sinuses knowing tears are coming.

John sees that losing Rogue is tearing Kate apart. He walks over to the other side of the bed and takes Kate's hand that is petting Rogue. "Rogue is going to be fine. Your Dad is going to find a great home for her. I promise. Trust me," John tries to reassure Kate.

Kate snorts an annoyed laugh. "Trust you? I should have trusted me and my gut. I told you he would get rid of her. I knew he would. But I told you so isn't going to fix this problem is it?"

"Has he said that?" John tries not to show he hopes Kate is just being dramatic. John and the other kids could care less if the dog is officially Kate's. They would all love to keep Rogue around. Since Rogue has arrived every kid has been in Sick Bay visiting with her.

"Yeah, not in so many words but yeah," Kate twirls Rogue's ear between her fingers in circles causing her to groan contently. "Star Fleet regulations," Kate mimics Jim but in a high pitched sing-song voice.

"Kate we live aboard a Federation starship. Your dad hates most of the Star Fleet regulations but follows them. If this was his own personal ship, your dad you let you keep her I know it. The Captain is backed into a corner just like you right now. Even if he wanted to keep her the Captain can't. Don't make him out to be the enemy alright?" John's words are the truth and Kate knows it. It just doesn't give her any comfort.

"Damn your regulations," Kate curses playing with Rogue's ear. "Things are so different back home. I am not used to following other peoples orders. The Falcon was a personal ship." A long pause fills the air until Kate makes an announcement. "I'm not joining Star Fleet." John walks around to Kate's side of the bed and slips an arm around her waist. Kate lays her head against his shoulder. "I think I am going to be a pirate or smuggler."

John doesn't laugh but humors her by playing along. "A pirate huh. Not sure the exact college major for that but my Dad says there's a degree for everything."

"I am going to make a ton of money and live on the beach on Risa." Kate plans out her life to John, "except for when I take my ship out to smuggle helpless dogs to kids in need."

"You can paint a skull and cross bones on the side of your ship right over the Star Fleet symbol." His suggestion draws a laugh out of her. "You'll also need a crew…and swords."

"You could be my first mate," Kate adds tentatively seeing if he will continue with her silly daydream. Kate knows John plans to attend Star Fleet Academy the minute he is old enough to apply.

"Sure as long we get cool aliases like Catastrophe Kate, Renegade Ronin, Cameron the One Handed Killer, Evil Erika, and Bones," John names each one of their friends.

"And you will be …"Kate tries to think of a cool name for John but he comes up with one for himself.

"John the genius," he tells Kate his name while walking over to get his and Kate's backpack's for school. Kate gets ready to protest that genius doesn't start with either a 'j' or sound rugged enough but John cuts her off. "You guys will be lost or caught in a minute without my superior intellect. Now say good bye and let's get to class." Kate gives him a half smile realizing she has lost all sense of time missing breakfast entirely. John pulls a granola bar out of his bag, slapping it in her hand. "See genius," he grins back.

As they enter the turbo Anakin's voice comes through Kate's comm badge. She doesn't activate the connection. John looks at her strangely. Kate pretends like nothing is going on so John follows her lead. One minute later Anakin tries again. "Are you going to answer that," John finally asks.

"Do you want me to?" Kate asks surprising John. Kate is not one to let others make decisions for her without a fight.

"Up to you honey," John adjusts the strap on his shoulder. "On second thought…let it ring."

Kate bursts out laughing. "Okay John the Genius I got a question for you. Why do you make me so happy?"

John rolls his eyes like it is the dumbest question he has ever asked. "Obviously it is because of my charming personality and great looks," he jests striking a pose before the turbo doors open.

"It's because you are easy and not complicated," Kate corrects. "Well except for that thing on the ramp of the _Endeavor. _You were a pain in the ass there but mostly you are easy and fun."

"Yeah well keep making stupid calls and you'll see what kind of pain in the ass I can be." Kate can't tell if he is joking or serious. "But I aim to please," he grins back at her.

"You do please," Kate flirts back. "I wish we could go hang out in Smuggler's Run." Kate bites her lip with a smile. She would give anything to spend the day hanging out just her and John.

"After they leave," John promises before noticing what the reference Kate made really meant. John checks his watch. "Come here," he says pulling her into the empty conference room next to the classroom. He presses his lips to hers even before the door closes. Kate kisses him back hesitantly as Anakin's and Jaina's words fill her head. Kirk's voice suddenly comes through the comm ending the teen kissing session. "God you get like no privacy with these damn things. Should I answer that?" Kate asks John again teasingly.

"Ugh it's your Dad and not Ani. Yeah, I'd answer it," John opens the door making sure no one will see them leave the room. He motions for Kate to follow.

"Kate here," she activates the comm not knowing what to expect on the other end.

"Kate where are you? Never mind," Jim questions before changing his mind. "The Solo's have commed that they are in class but you are not there."

Kate stops dead in the hall. "I'm outside the room. You were serious about making them come to school?" Kate can't believe her Dad actually meant what he said yesterday at lunch. She thought he was just parent joking about finding them something to do rather than playing video games all day.

"Did I not make myself clear enough with the words 'on Monday you can learn about us in school?' I think that was pretty clear," Jim says sarcastically. "Go don't be late. Kirk out."

Kate stares wide eyed at John. "Wow spending their last day in school. Your Dad's tougher than I thought," John is surprised at Kirk's decision to make them attend school.

Kate blocks John before he enters the classroom. "They are here until Friday," she blurts out.

John's look conveys everything his "yippee" does not at he enters the room. It is not a surprise that Kate sits next to her siblings as John takes the seat in the front as the bell rings.

**READY ROOM**

"And I'm tellin ya…ya cant jus be hookin the bloody thing up to the warp core?" Scotty lectures a frustrated looking Lauren.

Lauren goes back to the enormous wall PADD schematics. "It will not be actually hooked up to your warp core. It will draw only enough power from your reactor core to initiate the hyperdrive motivator. Once the HM is active, the hyperdrive uses the energy stored in the power ready cells not your warp fuel. You flip the switch and get a power boost like you have never seen." Lauren repeats her idea drawing lines and circling components for the third time this morning. She twirls the stylus in her fingers looking for support.

"Even if you did this," Sulu comments pointing at her design schematic, "we can't just punch a course and go. From what I have learned from Kate, and the salvaged tech from the Sith ship, you use highways for lack of a better term." Sulu expands for the rest of the group sitting around the table. "They can't just punch in a planet's coordinates and hit launch. They use space lanes to avoid celestial objects and other ships right?" Lauren nods not seeing how this impacts her design.

"And we don't have the detailed star charts required to even navigate space in dis manner," Chekov confirms. "Our Navigational Sensors efficiently plot the course but drop us out of warp if something crosses our path. It allows us to cut travel times using straight lines rather than you highvay's with exits. Any celestial anaomly vould no be picked up by your hyperdrive causing us to fly us right through it and be destroyed." Chekov looks at Jim praying he is not going to side with his wife. "Sir, it is not dat their method of travel is not fast. We have seen dat with your trip to Deneb V but they have had millennia to develop these highvays. In three thousand years we probably will use something like this but creating these highways will be tediously slow. It just isn't efficient for us at this point."

"I concur with both Lt. Sulu and Chekov. The gain in speed from the hyperdrive is not worth the potential risk with navigation."

Lauren loses her temper slamming her hands on the table glaring at Commander Spock. "So you are asking me to leave my daughter in a pea green Vega hovercar that can't go past 40 in the fast lane. Idiots." Lauren holds Spock's gaze until Jim breaks their fight up.

"Lauren sit down," Jim firmly commands his wife giving her glare. "Kate is no different than any other person aboard this ship. I would not risk their lives any more than hers. And the Enterprise is not a pea-green Vega. She is more than capable of defending herself in a fight and winning. Until you can find a way around the navigational component this idea is going to be left in theory and not application." Jim's tone signals the discussion is over. Lauren gets up pacing before staring at the schematic attempting to come up with a new method of presenting her ideas.

Scotty can't believe Jim would scrap the entire idea or using a hyperdrive. He may not want his girl hurt but Mr. Scott can't just let the chance to improve her slide from his hands either. "What if we try it smaller scale Sir," Scotty suggests. "The lasses physics are sound Cap'n it is just the riggin I'm concerned about. What if we do it on something smaller like a shuttle. I don't care much about lossin' a shuttle or two sir," Scotty says seriously.

"Now that is what I am talking about people," Lauren smiles erasing the previously drawn lines and bringing up a shuttle schematic.

"I care about shuttles," Kirk comments but his chief engineer and wife talk over him.

"We can use impulse engines to," Mr. Scott takes the stylus from Lauren to draw his concept out.

"Now hold a minute you two," Jim says walking up to the board. "Scotty don't get ahead of yourself."

"You can't just blinding give an order and expect everyone to follow it," Lauren states hotly forgetting Jim is still in Star Fleet unlike her.

"Yes I can. Does it not say Captain on my sleeves, Lieutenant?" Jim uses his wife's former rank to remind her of her place in the gentlest way possible. "So yeah…I get the final say on any project occurring on my ship." Lauren rolls the stylus in her fingers trying to find a way around Jim.

"What is the chance that the technology is not compatible?" Jim stares at the schematics. If there is a way to merge them safely this is not an opportunity Jim wants to give up.

"Weeda still run the same risks as hookin' her up to the _Enterprise_ and with the wee possibility of a boom but a controlled boom sir," Scotty tries to make the catastrophic failure sound less serious than it is. Jim's look makes Scotty explain. "The loss of the shuttle is not my major concern Cap'n. From what I can tell the shuttle has to be manually piloted and weeda be far out of the transporter range to save your wife in a beam out if things go South."

Jim turns to Lauren shocked she left out THAT piece of information from her presentation.

"Jim as a safety precaution the coordinates have to be manually put in the jump drive. It prevents someone from hijacking your ship or sending a crew into perpetual hyperspace. If you don't set an end point you could theoretically remain in hyperspace indefinitely which is why it has to be done manually."Lauren sees Jim's brief enthusiasm with her design fading rapidly. "The point is you give me a shuttle. I'll run the test."

"And say it does go boom," Jim stares into his wife's eyes.

"It won't," she pleads. Jim looks at Scotty again before giving his final answer.

"My best guess is 50/50 sir," Scotty confesses.

"50," Jim stares again at his wife. The odds are too risky for him. "So according to the design the point of failure is here where the hyperdrive motivator connects to the warp core," Jim circles the junction between the two technologies. "Scotty work up a running model on shuttle 4. Lauren find a way to get past it being a manned shuttle. You both succeed in that and we will try a test run."

"Jim that is impossible," Lauren yells. "It has to be manned. There is no," she pleads her case to an unsympathetic Jim.

Jack and Bones watch Lauren, Jim and Scott battle it out at the PADD while Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura debate how the design is still flawed even using a shuttle. "Those two are identical except for sex," Bones comments to Jack. "Lived with them for three years. Three," Bones holds up his fingers for emphasis. "They are the ultimate power couple and the greatest rivals. Both too stubborn to give in but too in love to call it quits," Bones laughs.

"Three years?" Jack asks shocked.

"Lauren is a great girl if you give her a chance and forget she abandoned her daughter at a boarding school in another galaxy." Bones words sound like a line from a telepresentor soap opera causing Jack to laugh. "Better stop this or they could go at each other all day." Bones typically doesn't attend the weekly staff meetings but he has something he needs to talks about. "No wonder the kids can't get along," Bone's slightly raised tone stops the bickering by all. "I mean if we, as highly intelligent adults can't agree to disagree how can we expect them to."

Jim looks at Bones and makes his way back to the table and his seat. "Have there been problems I have not been made aware of with our guests?" Jim's tone borders on pissed. It is not like this group spares his feelings when he is wrong behind closed doors.

"No but Joanna has mentioned that there is some tension when the group gets together. Apparently the movie night had more action in the room than on the screen. That's at least how Jo explained it. She admitted to everyone having a part in the 'I'm better than you' conversations but thinks the Holocron conversation pushed John and Anakin into their fight."

"Fight?" Jim rumbles. "Why is my staff meeting the first time I am hearing about a fight?" Jim looks to Jack and Lauren stunned. "Is John okay?"

"Yeah it was a school yard brawl. Neither boy used their unique talents in the fight. John fought fair and Anakin didn't use the Force. I blew if off but I can tell you it wasn't over this Holocron thing," Jack admits.

Lauren's mind races at the mention of the Holocron. She can't believe Kate knows enough about it to have an argument to erupt around it. "We are going to talk about this tonight," Lauren comments giving Jim the 'you are so in the dog house stare."

"I don't doubt it," Jim responds back curtly scanning the PADD for the next topic to be addressed. "I will talk to Kate about it tonight but any other incidents involving our guests need to be brought to my attention immediately." Jim opens up the next topic for discussion. "Mr. Spock, what did you find on the nebula we were studying?" Jim's mind races as his first officer reports his findings. He and Kate are going to have a succinct and pointed conversation about the Holocron the minute he gets her alone.

.

**SCHOOL**

"Okay oral reports were due today so let's finish the day with them. Mr. O'Neill your up," Daniel Jackson signals the spot for Ronin to stand.

"Sith spawn," Kate groans getting a glance from Anakin. "I totally forgot about it."

"Forgot or didn't do it. There is a difference Kate," Anakin chastises her.

"Anakin you have no idea what happened last month on Deneb II. I didn't tell anyone but I was really messed up for a while. I just didn't care about anything. All I wanted to do was crawl in a ball and block the world out. It passed slowly but I felt trapped in like a," Kate struggles to find the words.

"Did you try to find peace in the Force to help you?" Anakin questions concerned over his sister.

"No. Accessing the Force only made it worse. It was like being in your meld but a meld filled with death and despair. I had to block it out to keep my sanity. Aside from the nightmares, sleep was the only way to escape it," Kate confides to her brother.

"So did you tell your Dad," Anakin is very concerned that the Force affected Kate in such a manner especially with her limited use of it.

"Hell no. Talking to Jim about the Force is like talking to Dad about the merits of the Emperor Palatine. It passed so I dropped it," Kate remarks. Anakin needs to tell Master Shan about this. This is not something that Kate should try to push through and get over. He makes a mental note to get everyone together and find out exactly what happened on Deneb II.

"Okay so we will be off for the next two days," Daniel announces, "but Miss Kirk, Mr. O'Neill, and Miss Sulu…you can present on Friday. Class dismissed."


	14. Chapter 14

**Christmas CH 14 Christmas Wishes**

**EMERGENCY STAFF MEETING**

"Okay people we have come up with creative solutions time and time again. I need you to do it one more time. Spock, throw ever Star Fleet regulation at us. You," Jim points to each officer at the table, "find a way to keep Rogue." All of Alpha team begins to shout out options with Sulu, Scotty, Jim, and Jack being the most vocal. Spock shoots down suggestion after suggestion stating valid reasons along with official Star Fleet regulations. Jim rubs the crease of his forehead with his thumb. "Damn it people we need a solution. How can we come up with a way to defeat Khan and Nero but not keep a fleabag mutt?" Jim says frustrated.

"How about a memo?" Jack slides his PADD across the table towards Jim.

"You crafty son of a bitch," a smile spreads across Jim's face as he reads the memo. "And I thought you were playing that damned Simpsons game," Jim teases. With a flick of Jim's finger the memo flies to the large PADD on the wall. "You can't find the memos I put out before each meeting but you find this?" Jack shrugs with a smirk.

"How does a memo from 1946 help us?" Sulu asks. Jim motions to Jack to explain.

"Find a way around this," Jim smiles jabbing a finger at Spock before turning to the PADD.

"Sir in no way am I against or for the canine to remain aboard the Enterprise. You directed me to find a way to prevent it and I have done that," Spock replies feeling that those at the table are now blaming him for not allowing the dog to stay.

"Not any more," Jack starts striding to the PADD, "Sea dogs were used in the United States Navy since it's induction in October 13, 1775. They have been everything from pets to mascots to working animals." Jack flips to images of dogs from the past. "Jigss 1922, Salty 1943, Black-out, Nippy, Smokey 1944. All these dogs, aside from performing a task on the ship, were used as moral boosters for the crew."

Spock listens to Jack's speech before stating the obvious. "That is fascinating but the US Navy no longer is functioning therefore. At some point there is a direct order somewhere stating the end of the sea dog program within it's ranks."

"Yeah…funny thing," Jack sticks his hands in his pockets. "Can't seem to find that one sir," Jack apologizes to Jim.

"Hell I can't believe you found this one," Jim smiles finding his way to keep Rogue.

"Sir if I am still pointing out the flaws," Spock tentatively suggests, "we are not in the Navy."

"Yeah we kinda are Spock," Jim says with a smile. "We are essentially sailors and Jack here is our marine. More of a modern day Navy."

"Marine sir," jack says not liking the title.

Jim shrugs but continues. "The point is we got ourselves a new mascot as long as we all agree. I have not allowed your children pets before and I do not want Kate getting special treatment." Jim leans back in his seat. "Because this exactly what it is; Kate getting special treatment because I am the Captain and she is my daughter. I have tried to always treat all the kids as equals. Each one of you have a say about this and I need to hear it now."

"Erika has never asked for a dog or cat before. Her mom is allergic so it was never was an option. This would be the only time she could have one as a kid sir," Sulu comments first. "I don't think she would care whose dog Rogue is officially is as long as she stays."

Jack is the next to speak. "Rogue would be more watchful that Dawson." Jim gives Jack a look to be serious. "Okay yes, the boys left their dog but whether or not we were assigned the Enterprise it was going to happen anyway. Things change in life. My point is all the kids have become attached to Rogue. It would be far more unfair to get rid of her just to make a point to Kate."

"I just won't tolerate discord among the kids over this. It is not fair to the others," Jim counters. "If we find a dog pound somewhere I will get each one of them a dog but I am just worried about until then."

"What if the kids all share the dog," Uhura suggests. "Rogue is attached to Kate but she seems to like all the kids. What if they get her each like one day a week?"

"Well I think that is that is bloody well fair. I mean the only other option is losing the lass right," Scotty says.

Jim is relieved this went so well. "So final call for any dissent," he says looking around the table. "You will tell your own kids and I will Kate. You will explain Rogue's purpose on this ship and she will be shared on a rotating basis agreed? I don't want this coming back to bite me in the ass people." Jim gets a large smile when no one disagrees. "Then it looks like the USS Enterprise has a mascot."

**.**

**SICK BAY**

Kate wakes up and heads directly to Sick Bay. She is surprised but glad her dad has left their quarters so early. Kate takes two steps into Sick Bay before almost being knocked over by Rogue. "Hey girl," Kate bends down so Rogue can cover her nose in kisses. "You should not be up."

"She's a Kirk. Doesn't have the sense God gave her to listen to doctor's orders," Bones says grumpily. Rogue whines looking at Bones. "You don't," he reprimands the dog with a raised eyebrow.

"You are just a quick healer," Dr. Reed corrects with a smile. "But you need to keep her as calm as possible Kate. Those ribs and legs are newly mended. She thinks she is nine foot tall and bullet proof but can reinjure herself so watch her."

Kate nods and scratches the scruff of Rogue's neck sending dog hair flying everywhere. "Now get that dog out of my Sick Bay," Bones protests loudly. "It's going to take a month to get this place sterile again."

"But my dad said she has to stay her," Kate says confused. She knows Rogue is going to be sent away but her Dad could do a lot worse. He could demand Rogue stays in a cage until she leaves if Kate pushes him.

"He called down earlier clearing her to leave when we deemed it appropriate. So take her for a ship tour, take her visiting, take her anywhere but my Sick Bay," Bones rumbles. Kate's grin spreads across her face. She can't wait until the other kids see Rogue is up and about.

"Come on girl. There are five other people who will be glad to have you as a guest," Kate teases clapping her leg for Rogue to follow her out of Sick Bay. Kate and the kids spend the day playing with Rogue. Kate is so happy with her friends and no tension she forgets everything until her Dad comms her home. Kate quickly says her goodbyes and promises to see them at the Christmas Eve party later that night.

.

**REC DECK 6 CHRISTMAS EVE**

Kate and her parents arrive at the party and split up. Kate heads to her friends while her parents hang with the other adults. After about an hour the song "Baby It's cold out there" fills the room. Kirk sets his drink down and motions to the dance floor with his head to Lauren. "Interested?" he smiles extending his hand.

"I'd love to," she laughs standing up. Kate watches them sway and every once in a while Kirk spins her quickly in circles making Lauren grip him quickly.

Kate excuses herself from her friends and heads to the only person that can explain what she is seeing. "Where did he learn THAT," Kate asks shocked watching her parents dance.

"Dance elective 101 at the Academy," Bones informs her leaning over the back of the couch. "Your mom's idea. Thought he needed some culture," Bones snickers finishing off his drink. "They do look happy don't they?" Kate can't tell is Bones' question is rhetorical or not.

Kate watches her mom and dad dance on the floor. They do look happy. He keeps whispering things in to her ear that cause her to laugh and him to smile. She has seen her dad dance with other women several times but never has it seemed so easy or effortless. "He does seem happy with her," Kate confirms.

"They are the best of friends and the worst of enemies," Bones laughs. "They are made for each other but neither of them see it as clearly as we do or one of them would give in."

"Is that why you all hate her," Kate asks looking for an honest answer from Spock, Uhura, and Bones, "because she left him?"

Bones looks down but Uhura is the first one to speak. "Honey it is so much more complicated than that." Uhura says thinking of a way to explain it to Kate but Kate interrupts her.

"It shouldn't be. You either like someone or not. They are your friend or not. It is either forgive and forget or hate them. Do you know how many times I have had to forgive people in my life? You'd think hating is easier than forgetting what they did to you but it is not. To stay mad takes sooooo much energy. You have to constantly remind yourself what they did to you and how it made you feel. I find it is easiest to forget most of the time," Kate admits.

"That is sound advice Katherine Kirk. Tell me how is it you have such a profound philosophical knowledge yet manage to be under some form of punishment every time I speak to your father?" Spock stares at her after he finishes speaking. Kate swears she can see him trying not to smile.

Kate doubles over laughing. "Vulcans do have a sense of humor and you owe me twenty credits Bones," Kate smiles. "Look if I ever showed you how smart I really am…how could I play dumb when something goes wrong." Kate rolls her eyes in an overly dramatic fashion trying to sound like a dumb blonde. Kate sees John over at the refreshment table alone for the first time tonight. She can't wait to give John his gift. "Nice talk Spock," Kate abruptly ends the conversation. She taps her leg walking off with Rogue at her side.

"She is going to be the most difficult of the children I fear," Spock comments seriously drawing laughs from Uhura and Bones.

"Hey you," John says seeing Kate next to him. "Ready for tomorrow? Your first Christmas. I worried so much when I was younger and found out there was no Santa that Christmas would suck but it doesn't. I mean when else can you get whatever you ask for and your parents can't say no." Rogue barks sharply as John tosses her a cracker. He kneels down scratching Rogue's ear. "You know I can't ever seem to get her alone Rogue. Mind giving us five so I can give Kate her present. Go get Jo," John whispers. Rogue whines once at Kate before taking off towards Bones and Joanna. Kate and John laugh as Rogue jumps on Bones' lap to get to Joanna. "Come on," John nods to the tree. Kate follows him getting her present to him. John hands Kate the box smiling. Upon opening it, Kate finds a silver picture frame inside. John flips a switch and photo upon photo flash across the screen.

"When did you take all these," Kate asks stunned. She silently watches the images flash by documenting her time on the _Enterprise_. The drive-in, football game, the Farpoint baseball game, she and Kirk dressed for the reception on Deneva, and carefully cropped images from Smuggler's Run show the good times she has experienced since she arrived.

"I just thought that you could use a visual reminder how much we love you," John breaks the silence as the images begin to repeat on the screen. Kate is speechless. John nods to the gift next to Kate. "So it that for me?"

Kate sets the frame aside handing John his box. In it John finds a model of a constitution class starship. "I named it _Destiny_ 'cause you are always saying the future is what we make it," Kate points out the neat lettering she applied in black paint. "Also I added a skull and cross bones just in case we decided to use it for our smuggling operations." John laughs holding it in his hands at eye level. "And I'll be your XO for a while. Just until I get bored," Kate laughs nudging him. John stares at the model dreaming about the day he strides on the bridge of his own ship. "Do you like? If not I can get you something else," Kate says quickly looking across the room.

"Kate did you know XO has another meaning?" Kate looks at John not following him. "It means hugs and kisses. So from now on…when I yell XO…know I am not talking about your rank on the _Destiny_." Kate turns instantly red and looks at her feet. "I really love it Kate. Thanks."

"You're welcome," she smiles softly. A ball whizzing fast next to her feet snaps her attention off of John. Rogue bounds happily after it bringing it back to her dad. She jumps up several times on Jim's chest as he waves it over his head before throwing it through a crowd of people. Rogue deftly weaves between the people to retrieve her ball. Rogue returns looking back and forth between Jack and Jim as each man tries to get her to pick who she likes better. Laughter erupts from the adults as she drops a slobber covered ball in Bones' lap. "Guess we won't be the only ones to miss her," Kate to indicates the adults playing with Rogue.

"Kate," John says softly, "what do you always say. Grab your bit of happiness while you can. Don't think about what's ahead but enjoy what is now." John whistles sharply and Rogue flies off the couch spilling Bones's drink for the third time tonight. Rogue flies over to Kate jumping half in her lap. John snaps another picture of Kate laughing and holding Rogue for her album. Kate spends the rest of the evening hanging with her friends and the Solo kids. There are no fights, no one-ups, or snippy comments. For the first time everyone just gets along.

Sometime later her dad approaches the group. "You about ready Kate," her dad says yawning. Rogue is instantly on her feet next to Jim. He absent-mindedly scratches behind her ear waiting for Kate's response.

"Yeah. Night guys and Merry Christmas," Kate waves to the group letting her gaze linger on John.

"Night XO," John says with a grin.

"XO?" Jim asks Kate as they walk away.

"I bought him a model of Constitution class starship and now he thinks he's a Captain. He has some stupid notion that I am going to be his XO," Kate presents her lie hoping her Dad buys it. Jim smiles at the thought of these six kids exploring the universe together like their parents.

.

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS CHRISTMAS DAY**

Kate hears a high pitched, rhythmic whine coming from the living room. It goes on long enough that she rolls out of bed annoyed. She stops short seeing her dad standing by Rogue pulling on his shoes and shirt. "Give me a minute. It's not like we have a fenced in back yard girl," Jim placates Rogue who desperately needs to go outside. Jim sees Kate standing in her doorway. He doesn't say a word as he goes to the door to leave.

"Wait," Kate yells throwing on Jaina's shoes following him. She follows Rogue and her Dad into the turbo shaft not saying anything. Rogue paces around the tube anxiously.

"Hang on girl. We're almost there," Jim encourages. He sprints calling her name to transporter room 12. Rogue sniffs the room until she finds a small square of grass placed directly on the transporter pad. Jim crosses his arms leaning against the wall waiting for Rogue to do her business. "Merry Christmas Mr. Sanchez," Jim nods to the crewman manning the controls.

"And Merry Christmas to you sir," Sanchez smiles. "Did you open your gifts yet Kate? Find everything you wanted?"

"Not yet we had to take care of Rogue first," Kate admits hastily adding, "Merry Christmas Mr. Sanchez." Rogue comes over happily to Sanchez rubbing up against his leg to be petted. Kate watches how easily Rogue is fitting in with the crew but doesn't bring that fact up to her dad. Kate secretly is still hoping for a miracle where Rogue can stay.

As soon as Jim, Kate, and Rogue arrive back to their quarters they are greeted by Lauren and the Solo's. Everyone is awake and Lauren hands Jim a cup of coffee with a kiss. "Ready for presents," she smiles at the two of them. Kate's eyes get wide as she sits down by the tree. Someone had piled dozens more presents under the tree since last night. Lauren finds a present for each of the kids before handing one to Jim. Kate tears into her presents finding many things are a surprise even though they shopped together. Rogue jumps on the discardsd paper causing it to rustle and crack. Numerous times the gift opening has to be suspended as Rogue rips and shreds the loose paper as it is tossed aside like it is a grand game. Kate tries to keep her under control but twice Rogue has ventured into the center of the where everyone is opening gifts. Coffee was knocked over and boxes crushed as Rogue tried to find her way back to Kate.

"Damn dong belongs on a farm," Jim remarks saving his coffee from being turned over from her swinging tail. Kate can't tell if her Dad is truly upset or just exhibiting a dry sense of humor. Kate hastily summons Rogue back through the presents to her side. She twirls some ribbons behind her which Rogue attacks like it is a toy. Kate looks at all her presents. She got games, music, clothes, shoes, jewelry, and perfume. Jim's gifts consisted of mainly clothes, real paper books and a framed image of Kate and him for his desk. Lauren gets an alternating emerald and ruby tennis bracelet along with some clothes and perfume. Jim had given her several other things last night that would never belong under a tree. The Solo kids find various articles of clothes, games, and plenty of music files. Jim however saves his best present for last.

"Kate, I got one present left and it is for you," Jim smiles broadly. Lauren wrinkles her forehead in surprise. She and Jim wrapped most of the presents after the Christmas Eve party and so far everything has been opened. Jim hands Kate a very manly wrapped box. It has no ribbons or bows but simply paper covering it. Kate takes it from him shaking it at her ear. A loud clunk reverberates as its contents move from side to side. "Dammit, get my shoe," Jim says indicating the sneaker Rogue is chewing on her back teeth. He shakes his head wondering if keeping the dog is a decision he will regret. Kate pulls the shoe from Rogue and tosses it across the room. Rogue springs to her feet ready to retrieve it before getting a stern, "no" from Jim. Rogue whines and flops back down sighing deeply never taking her eyes off the sneaker. "You need some manners," Jim eyes the dog drinking his coffee.

Kate tears open the last present of the morning finding a blue ceramic dog bowl. Each one of the parents had given their kids identical bowls in various colors. The parents promised to save this as the last gift of the morning. They agreed to open it about the same time preventing surprise comm calls between the kids. Kate takes the bowl out seeing Rogue's name displayed across the front in neat white letters. Kate's heart beats fast praying this means what she hopes it does. She licks her lips not able to speak. "Okay here is the deal. We spent the better part of yesterday morning trying to find a loophole to keep her," Jim explains nodding to Rogue. "Jack found a ref," Jim gets the wind knocked out of him as Kate flings herself into his arms. She repeatedly whispers thank you over and over in his ear. Jim hugs her for a minute before pulling her back to face him. "Kate there's a catch though." Kate's face turns serious not liking her Dad's deals. "Rogue officially belongs to the Enterprise and not us directly. Jack found an old memo dealing with dogs and mascots. With some creative problem solving Rogue became the newest member of NC-1701 yesterday afternoon. Officially her name is Rogue Kirk," Jim is cut off by Lauren choking on her coffee from laughing.

"Rogue Kirk. Star Fleet is going to love that one when they get the paperwork. Fits this family to a T," Lauren says after she stops choking on her coffee.

"Hey I didn't name her," Jim smartly responds but does find humor in Rogue's official name. For years the brass at Star Fleet has called him names ranging from hero to rogue, hellion to savior, and freebooter to team player but now it is official. Rogue Kirk does exist and there is not a damn thing they can do about it. Jim turns back to Kate. "As I was saying Rogue's official duty is mascot. She will live equally between all six of you kids with each of you getting one night a week on a rotating basis." Kate draws back with anger clouding her face.

"Rogue is mine. I found her. I saved her. What did anyone else do for her?" Kate demands. She knows she is overreacting but the thought of Rogue not being at her side infuriates Kate.

"Kate I can not allow you to get special treatment simply because you are my daughter. There are five other kids that have wanted a pet as badly as you. John and Ronin had to leave their dog behind when Jack took his commission. You think that was easy for them?" Jim uses his no nonsense tone trying to control his anger with Kate. Rogue slides her head under Kate's hand to comfort her. "Now the only solution for Rogue to stay was that. It's the best damn one you are going to get Kate I suggest you take it." Kate feels like shit. John never mentioned leaving his dog behind. Kate can't begin to imagine how it must have torn the O'Neill boys apart to leave him. The door to their quarters slide open and Joanna is the first to arrive to visit Rogue.

"Can you believe it," Joanna squeals happily. We get to keep her." Rogue runs to Joanna's open arms knocking her back on her butt.

"Best Christmas gift I ever got," Bones says sarcastically. Jim holds up a mug and Bones signals he would like coffee. "Oh better make at least two more. Erika was screaming something from Sulu's cabin and Scotty was yelling he was 'bloody well hurrying' as we past his door." Jim hands Bones a steaming mug of coffee as the door to Jim's quarters flies open letting in the rest of the kids. Presents are quickly shoved under the tree to accommodate the unexpected guests. Jim hands out coffee as fast as the replicator can produce it. Kate takes a minute to walk up to her dad in the confusion.

"Hey I am sorry I was being such a butt head earlier. I was a jerk and I want to say I'm sorry," Kate apologizes. "I know it must have taken a lot for you guys to find a way to keep her. If sharing her is how I keep her then so be it."

Jim drops an arm over Kate's shoulders. "You may think you are an only child but you're not." Jim waves his cup at the group of kids fawning over the black and white border collie barking in his living room. "You may think the Solo's are your only family but you are wrong again." A giggle gets caught in Kate's throat as she watches the kids. There is one kid she definitely does not think of as a brother.

"Can we take Rogue down to the hangar and play with her?" The kids hear Kate's question and wait for an answer from any parent.

Jim gets several nods and shrugs before telling Kate to go. With all the kids gone Jim's apartment seems empty. The adults don't stay much longer than the kids hoping to get a few more hours sleep or a head start in cleaning up their Christmas messes.

Lauren finishes her coffee before starting on the clean up. Jim grabs a bag and helps her stuff discarded ribbons, bows, and strips of paper into it until it is near bursting. "You did good Jim," Lauren comments still finding trash under the coffee and end tables.

"I try," he says absent-mindedly closing the bag.

"No you really do but," Lauren chooses her next words carefully. "There are times Kate acts like she has been here forever and other times she is withdrawn and sullen."

"The adjustment hasn't been easy," Jim admits. "I mean we speak the same language, have similar technology but the day to day things are so vastly different. I took for granted she couldn't even eat because she didn't know the name for things for the replicator." Jim sits down heavily in a chair. "I never knew how drastic it was until the Solo's arrived. Kate showed me the pictures of their home. Turns out they have quarters in the Imperial Palace. She doesn't lack with me but," Jim lets his voice trail off. "I just want to do right by her."

"Okay first thing to know is they all hated the Imperial Palace. Han and Leia are not like you think from those pictures. 90% of the time they are living in the Falcon which is a carbon copy of my ship. That is where they are most happy," Lauren stands between Jim's legs running her fingers through his hair. "Jim don't get bogged down in the details. It is not a dramatic as you think. So she couldn't order deep dish pizza with extra cheese and mushrooms. Neither can a two year old. She will learn just like everyone else. Hell we don't have replicators. Trust me when I say that eating on some of our Outer Rim planets is still an experience for me." Lauren lays her head on his letting Jim rock her. "What if we can come up with a way to show her how similar both places are. Not that one is better than the other. Might make the transition easier for her," Lauren suggests.

"If you can think of a way to do that I'm game. Might even work with you and the Solo's pointing out the similarities," Jim encourages. Jim and Lauren spend Christmas morning and afternoon watching the TP and napping. By 1600 hours Jim is comming Kate and the kids back. Before Kate came, Jim always ate Christmas dinner with Bones and Joanna. He sees no reason to let that tradition change. By 1800 hours the Kirk and Solo's are enjoying a traditional Southern Style Christmas feast with the McCoy's. The pork tenderloin, mashed potatoes, sweet potato soufflé, green bean casserole, and orange-cranberry relish are devoured by the guests as they laugh and play cards. This is the life Lauren wants for her daughter not one of service and duty. Kate will not understand when she tells her they are never going back to Skyriver but hopefully Jim can make Kate want to stay here.

That night in bed Lauren lay in Jim's arms staring at the wall. Christmas had been wonderful but now that it was over, Lauren has things to talk about. "Jim," she probes quietly hoping he is still awake.

"Yeah baby," Jim mutters sleepily.

"Take care of my baby." Lauren wants to speak but the sensation of tears forming in her eyes stops her. She has destroyed her family but here they are willing to take her back. She should have never let Jim twelve years ago on Risa. She should never them have left three months ago on Deneva. She should not leave 48 hours from now but she will, like she has before, only this time will be the last. Lauren needs to make sure all records are expunged or altered of Katherine Solo/Katherine Kirk from Skyriver. The first thing she will do is find Ghent to hack into all the government records on Kate and eliminate them electronically. Then she will deal with the dark Sith entity Abeloth in the Maw. Lauren knows why Abeloth sent Kate with Zala Tsu to retrieve the Holocron. Kate is the only known person besides her who can activate it. Lauren's concern is that Zala Tsu reported Kate was aboard the Enterprise with the Holocron. Chatter from those Lauren was undercover with suggested they knew Zala Tsu and her crew had perished but the child's fate was undetermined. Kate's fate needs to be determined in Skyriver before she commits to a life in the Milky Way. Lauren will do whatever she needs to for this to happen even if that means destroying anyone in her path.

"I always do," Jim mutters kissing his wife's head.

Lauren knows what she has to do in Skyriver will be dangerous. There is even a chance she will never come back. She has to set the record straight with Jim. Let the crew think she abandoned Kate for duty. At least Jim will know the truth. "Jim, I never abandoned Kate. I lied to you on Deneva about duty being more important than family," Lauren blurts out. She holds her breath in the dark waiting for his response.

"Go on," Jim's voice breaks the silence. He doesn't turn the lights on because he doesn't want his wife to see his anger building. How many times will she say it's the truth when it is not. Jim tries to keep his breathing steady and even.

"Jim I panicked when I found out I was pregnant. I was already back in Skyriver with no one to turn to. I knew the life I would have had here with a baby. I would have been dirt side while you explored the galaxy. This made the decision to stay in Skyriver easier. I mean either way you would have been gone but I was on my home turf. I had Kate on a planet called Naboo. I was able to live a quiet life there for a while. Then I heard rumors the Jedi Council knew I had returned home. I did not want Kate to have the life of a Jedi so I ran."

"You didn't want Kate to have the life of a Jedi?" Jim asks confused at her confession.

"No, not the one they would assign to her," Lauren tries to explain without going into too much detail. Thankfully Jim does not peruse the topic.

"I can kinda understand that but go on," he encourages feeling his anger subsiding. Of all the versions he has heard of why Kate was abandoned this makes the most sense so far.

"I settled on Sernpidal for a year and placed Kate in school. We were happy for another year or so. My intent was never to leave her at the boarding school. I just needed some place for her to stay until I could meet with the Jedi Council. I had to show them I had no offspring."

"Were you able to convince them?" Jim questions again confused. If the Jedi are so inherently good and allow the Jedi to live their own lives, why hide Kate. He lets this question linger in the back of his mind.

"Yes and no. Kate Shan, next keeper of the Holocron, is unknown to them. Kate Solo-Kirk is. Classic double edged sword," she sighs. "While meeting with the Jedi Council, they informed me of a Sith threat." Lauren leaves out the threat dealt directly with the Holocron in Jim's possession. "They sent me undercover to find out more. While I was gone the Vong invaded. You can't believe how powerful they are. I mean even at hyperspace I could not have gotten to Kate before the planet was destroyed." Jim hugs his wife closer knowing this is hard for her to tell him. "I checked every survivor list but her name was not on any of them. I was devastated. I threw myself into the war effort not caring if I lived or died until one day I saw her. She was coming off the Falcon with Grand Master Skywalker and Jedi Knight Organa-Solo. She looked so happy," Lauren digresses smiling. She breaks out of the memory and continues. "The Solo's and Skywalker's are a powerful and respected family. They had taken her in. Changed her name to Solo which is why I never saw her as a survivor. The Solo's and Skywalkers know her real identify. They will keep her secret. I knew she would be safer with them so I left her alone. Once the Vong war was over I planned to tell her the truth but Zala Tsu changed that by bringing her here." Lauren waits for Jim to speak.

Jim sits up rubbing his face. "The part I don't understand is why not tell the Jedi about Kate? I mean if they are the good guys why do you have to tell them about your kids? Or bring your kids to them for that matter. I gotta tell ya honey…this conversation is not making me a fan of the Jedi any more than I already am."

Lauren can hear the simmering anger behind his words. She doesn't want this to become a fighingt match but she must continue. "Jim, Kate is special she is a keeper of the Holocron. The normal rules don't apply to her...or me."

"Hows that?" Jim is intrigued.

"Kate's role in the Jedi order is clear. She is not to marry but only have an offspring to take the job of keeper over until her death. She will receive the training needed to protect with her life. That is her only job in the Jedi order." Lauren hopes Jim will let it go.

"Lights 30%," Jim orders. He turns to his wife feeling anger rising in his chest. "Oh hell no. Kate will marry and have the life she choses not one dictated by a box," Jim snaps. As the Lauren's words sink in Jim's forehead wrinkles. "That's why you go by Master Shan. You broke the rules marrying me so you had to keep your name." Jim is oddly aroused by the thought of his secret marriage to Lauren.

"Master Shan is the only reason your daughter is here and not at the Jedi temple right now. Look Jim I don't want to fight but there is more," Lauren at least has him listening. She needs him to answer one last question.

"More?" Jim says in a cross between anger and disbelief. He flops back on the pillow feeling a headache brewing.

Lauren presses on. "Jim what does Kate know of the Holocron? Does she know how to use it? Where it is? What is actually does?" Lauren fires off question after question hoping he will at least answer one. Jim sits up leaning on one elbow giving her a WTF look. Lauren ignores him. "This is important Jim… think. What does Kate know?"

"If you are asking if she knows what is does and how it works the answer is yes. If you are asking can she get to it the answer is no," Jim levels a serious stare at his wife. "Answer me this…who's looking for it?" Jim knew he should have destroyed it the second he found its true purpose.

Lauren avoids his question. He has enough on his plate to worry about. "Are you absolutely sure she can't get it? Kate is quite resourceful. The warp core is an ingenious hiding place but if you got it in someone can get it out," Lauren reasons. Lauren sees the look of shock on his face. She know Jim thought she couldn't find it there. "Jim, Kate and I are the Keeper of the Holocron. The minute we access the Force it shines like a god damn beacon. It is the reason Kate is having so much trouble focusing the Force on the ship." Lauren licks her lips trying to find a way to explain. "It's like driving a car in direct sunlight. Without sunglasses you can't see the road but you know it is there so you keep going. Maybe you swerve in the other lane a bit but you are still on the road. Every once in a while a tree blocks the sun and you get a glimpse of the road. You straighten your car out and keep going." She looks to see if this makes sense to him. "When Kate accesses the Force it is broad like the highway because of the Holocron. When she concentrates it narrows to her single lane."

"So I ask again why keep it. If it blocks the Force and Kate is going to have to spend the rest of her life dodging homicidal Jedi, I will destroy it now," Jim threatens protectively. He is determined for Kate to have as normal a life as possible.

"No," she says panicked. "Jim the Holocron is not ours to keep or destroy. It was given to my family over 3000 years ago. The Kirk's can't be the ones to destroy it," she laughs bitterly. "Kate was too young to know about it. In time she learn to filter it from the Force." Lauren then states the obvious. "Jim if anyone ever found out it was not destroyed." Lauren leaves the rest for Jim to figure it out.

"Lauren if I am ever in the position of her or it… I will destroy the damn thing," Jim's quiet tone is deadly serious. "I will not give it a second thought." Lauren looks at him like he is stupid enraging Kirk. If his wife thinks he is joking she is sadly mistaken. "Then what do you suggest I do?" Jim yells in a hushed tone.

Lauren knows how serious her husband is over the Holocron. A temporary solution forms in her mind. "Jim you have to make it perfectly clear. Crystal clear that Kate is never to speak of it ever again. Not with her friends. Not with you. Never again or you will destroy it. Can you do that?" This won't solve the problem just control it until Lauren can figure out what to do.

"Put the fear of God in her over it? Yeah I can do that," Jim agrees. "That has been my plan all along but she hasn't mentioned it again until now."

"Good," Lauren relaxes. When necessary, Jim can be one intimating son of a bitch. "Leave it in the warp core. As long as Kate can't physically get to it...leave it for now." Lauren lets the silence fill the room as her and Jim thinks about the conversation they have just had. "Jesus Jim how did two people ever piss off karma this bad," she giggles breaking the tension.

"It's a gift babe." Jim leans over and kisses her placing a hand on her stomach.

"Want me to get that gift you bought me while we were Christmas shopping," she says coyly.

"Why," Jim whispers kissing the small indentation between her collar bones. "I will just end up on the floor anyways." He deepens the kiss as his hand slides up from her stomach.

Star Wars foods found on wookiepedia

Sea dogs found at United Naval Institute


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch 15 Dinner Party Round 2**

**.**

**DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS MID AFTERNOON ON ENTERPRISE**

Jim rides the turbo heading to Engineering. So far blending the two technologies has not been as easy as Scotty and Lauren claimed it would be. The doors snap open allowing Cameron Scott and John O'Neill inside. "I am telling you Cam it can't exist. Not like that," John argues with Cameron.

"Hey Captain," both boys say in unison seeing Jim entering the turbo.

Cameron hits their desired floor. "But the more I think about it the more it makes sense. Kate's Holocron would work like a stabilizer and power source," Cameron replies.

The mention of Kate's Holocron focuses all Jim's attention on the boy's conversation. "What makes sense kids," Jim interjects himself in their discussion. He needs to see how far this Holocron thing has gone.

Cameron looks up at Jim with a smile. All the kids admire Kate's dad. He possesses an ability to make them feel important, even at twelve, just by listening. "Kate's Holocron idea. I mean we were just discussing the physics of it," Cameron tries to impress Kirk. "If we could get something like that to actually work," Cameron leaves the sentence open for the imagination.

Kirk needs to end the kid's fascination with the Holocron now. "Do you really believe that Cameron? That the Jedi have a Holocron?" Jim tries to sound nonchalant.

"Why not?" Cameron responds to his question. "Kate does have some cool tech back home Mr. Jim. You gotta admit that."

"They do," Jim agrees shrugging his shoulders like he is not impressed, "but a Stargate? That's farfetched if you ask me. I mean going from galaxy to galaxy like that," Jim snaps his fingers dramatically.

"Man's got a point. Stargates would also make warp engines and hyperdrives obsolete. They would only need impulse engines to get around," John points out. "And if they had one why would Mrs. Kirk be so keen on installing a hyperdrive in a shuttle? I mean just give us a Holocron and Kate could go home anytime she wants right Captain?"

"Yeah," Jim announces seriously. "The Jedi are just pulling your leg son." Jim tries to let down Cameron as easy as possible.

"You really believe that," Cameron asks. Jim almost feels sorry for lying to him. Cameron looks crushed.

"Look I know there has been some," Jim looks for the right word, "tension between you guys and the Solo kids." Jim doesn't want to drive a wedge between the groups but he will to keep Kate safe. Jim nods knowing what John is ready to protest about. He holds up a hand stopping John before he speaks. "I am proud of you all. Can't be easy with them telling you how superior they are every day since they got here. So if they can't actually beat our tech why not lie about theirs. We would have no proof about whether it is a lie or not. So why NOT lie about Stargates? I mean cool lie right?" Jim can see he has the boys thinking differently. He stops the turbo for dramatic effect. "Look guys I am going to level with you." John and Cameron's attention instantly focuses on Jim. "Kate doesn't know it yet but she is not going with them. You know Kate has a vivid imagination so as a favor to me drop the Holocron talk. Yes someone somewhere is theorizing about wormholes and Stargates but they are fantasy as of now. I need Kate to start living in reality. This reality. Not one where she can pop back and forth between two galaxies on a whim," Jim adds just a hint of authority to his voice.

John likes all of Jim's reasons for not believing in the Stargate, especially the lying Jedi and Kate staying grounded in reality. John will make sure the topic is not brought up around Kate again. "Besides Cam, if they had these Stargates… wouldn't we have had first contact before this if travel was instantaneous," John supports Jim's pervious points.

"That's very true. They'd also be bouncing back and forth all the time." Jim restarts the turbo getting a big smile. "Especially since our music is so much better," Jim jokes repeating what he has heard from the Solo kids. At least that is one area Kate does not support Skyriver over the Milky Way.

John laughs at the joke but Cameron is thinking about the logic in Jim's statements. "I guess you're right," Cameron concedes.

"I know I'm right. I'm the Captain…right John," Jim tries to turn his tone light and friendly.

"Yes sir. I can see those stripes a mile away," he jokes envious of the uniform.

"Maybe you should point them out to my wife and daughter. They seem to need glasses where my rank is concerned," Jim says dryly causing the boys to laugh out loud. The turbo opens and Jim strides out. Tonight the Holocron conversations stop at the source. If it doesn't, Jim will make sure the Holocron is no longer a concern once and for all.

.

**ENTERPRISE BRIDGE**

"Jim, you busy," Lauren asks over the ship comm.

"Yeah, a little but my shift ends in 30 minutes. What do you need, "Kirk says while reading a report on his PADD concerning Klingon aggressions in the alpha quadrant. He doesn't like that the Klingons are provoking skirmishes well within Federation territory but no one is doing a damn thing about it. Part of him wonders if this five year mission was worth it. The Enterprise should be alongside the USS Alexander and USS Excalibur if the fighting continues.

"I need you to come to the mess hall at 1830 hours. Kirk out," Lauren says snapping off her comm. Kirk looks at his watch gauging his time. He shakes his head and goes back to reading his report.

Next Lauren comms her old friend. "Ny, can you do me a favor?" Lauren asks. She doesn't know if Uhura will cooperate but prays she does. There is a long pause on the comm line before Uhura speaks.

"What," she says not friendly but without the blatant hostility she has shown since Lauren has arrived. Nyota has tried to forget like Kate said but it is damn hard.

"Can you come to the mess hall at 1830 hours?" Lauren waits for her to decline.

"Yeah," Uhura says before she changes her mind. Lauren in shocked but quickly says thank you before hanging up. Lauren exits the turbo heading for Sick Bay. She is down to the two last people on her list. Bones should be the easiest. Jack is only coming because he has a lot of contact with her daughter.

"Bones?" Lauren calls entering Sick Bay looking around for her friend.

"In his office," a tall, striking, dark skinned man calls from across the room. "You must the indelible Lauren Kirk." He extends his hand. "Dr. Adam Reed, or as you may know me by your daughter's name for us…Mc Reed." Lauren laughs.

"Lauren it is nice to see you here," Bones says sauntering from his office. "What can I do for you?"

" Ready to request a complete blood workup on everyone. You all are being way to nice to me for it not to be pharmacological," Lauren proposes leaning against med bed. Reed looks back and forth between the McCoy and Lauren. Reed is not sure if Lauren is joking or not.

Bones exhales and walks in front of her crossing his arms. "The sudden shift would be due to your daughter," he reveals. "Gave us all one hell of a guilt trip the night of the tree decorating party. Made us realize that if Jim and Kate can forgive you what right to we have to judge you."

"Kate?" Lauren says furrowing her brow. "What did she say?" Lauren is slightly mad. Kate has enough problems in her life to be dealing with Lauren's also. She wonders if the Solo kids had anything to do with it.

"Just that it takes more energy to be mad than to forgive, but that is not what you came down here for," Bones presses straight to the point. "What do you need me to do darlin'?"

Lauren knows that whatever Kate said thawed Leonard. "Just come to dinner at 1830 hours. It is important."

Leonard sees her bite her lip anxiously and smiles. Kate has so many mannerisms of both her parents. Maybe that is why she is so easy to read by the crew. "I'll be there but can I bring Jo?"

"Sure," Lauren says happily walking out of the room. "Might be good to have her perspective also." Bones raises an eyebrow to Reed looking for clarification but Reed raises his hands walking away.

The last person on her stop is going to the hardest: Jack O'Neill. Of all the people on the ship he is the one that has not warmed up to her Kirk charm. Lauren makes her way down to his office in security. He is going to be a hard sell but she must close the deal. Lauren takes a deep breath before knocking on his office door.

"Come," she hears Jack reply and walks in.

"Jack I need a favor," Lauren says cutting to the point. The less time she has to spend with him the better.

"What kind of favor...Lauren," he says trying to be nice. Jack is trying to accept Lauren like the others have. One the surface she is fun, happy, and light. She makes everyone laugh and generally finds the best in everyone but Jack can't get over the part where she left her child and tried to steal Red Matter.

"I need you at the mess at 1830 hours," Lauren says taking a seat across from him.

Jack scratches his head in confusion. "And why is that?'

Lauren has a lot to do and convincing Jack is not one of them. If Kate didn't seem to have such an attachment to the O'Neill family, she never would have come. "Look I know you are not a fan of me but Kate needs this. Are you coming or not? No more questions. A yes or no will do," Lauren cuts to the chase standing from her chair.

The mention of Kate changes Jack's mind. Kate is not he daughter or niece but that doesn't change how much he cares about the kid. "Okay I'm game but it better be worth it Lady," Jack says trying to keep the sarcasm of out of his voice.

"Oh it will be," she says walking out." All Lauren needs now is Kate. Lauren catches up with her walking down the hall with the other Enterprise kids. They seem to be headed towards the senior living quarters. "Kate I need you to come with me," she says walking up to the crowd of kids.

"Okay but let me go get Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina first okay," Kate agrees. "They are probably bored out of their minds."

"No they are in the mess hall waiting for you along with the rest of Alpha crew so we need to go," Lauren motions with her hands towards the turbo. Kate looks confused.

John sees that Kate is on edge and steps up making Lauren smile. "If our parents are there should we come also?" He says seriously stepping forward to claim Lauren's full attention. John is a mini Jim taking charge in any situation. She sees why Kate's attraction to him.

"Sure," she snickers, "the more the merry but we have got to go." Lauren motions once more to the turbo at the end of the hall. John looks at Kate and shrugs before walking to the turbo. The rest of the kids follow him.

.

**MESS HALL**

Jim is the last to enter the mess hall. He looks around and sees Alpha crew assembled with the kids around a long table with Lauren talking to Bones and Uhura. Several other tables have been pulled together to create one huge table. The Solo kids are actually laughing with the Enterprise kids at one end. He strides up behind Lauren curious as to what is going on. "Whatcha you doing babe," he says in her ear.

Lauren turns around smiling and kisses his cheek. "Good you're here. Now we can begin. Sit down," she orders him. "Everyone take a seat." As the crew and Solo kids take their seats, Lauren begins to explain what is going on.

"Okay I know you are all wondering what is going on," Lauren says signaling to several ensigns standing by the replicators. "Tonight we are doing a little experiment for dinner."

"Experiment?" Jim says leaning back wondering what his wife is up to. "What kind of experiment?" Jim moves his elbows as an Ensign slides two covered plates in front of him. Jim moves his arms to accommodate the plates.

"To prove once and for all that the Milky Way is not better than Skyriver or vice versa. At least in the food department," Lauren says, "music is a whole 'nother story."

Kate looks confused so Lauren explains further. "A blind fold has been placed next to each of your plates. I need you to put it on and then we are going to have an old fashioned taste testing. Kate you swear that all the food here sucks. Jim you say that is it is the same or better. I am about to prove you," she makes a swirling motion with her hand, "all wrong." She turns her attention directly to Jim and Kate. "Both of you are too damn stubborn. This is the only way to prove you are wrong and I am right. I have been to both places. Kate some of the stuff is way better back home but, the Milky Way has got its fair share of things that are better or exactly the same. Barbecued trakkrrrn ribs so beat barbecued ribs but nothing comes close to Earth pizza," Lauren confesses.

Jim grins at his wife. "So that is why you wanted Rocco's Pizza every chance you got. I thought you were trying to pick up the guy who worked there," Jim laughs referring to the campus hangout closest to Star Fleet Academy.

"Wasn't for the sparkling conversation," she jokes back at Jim. A huge smile covers she face as she remembers all the fun they had their as a couple. "Okay so to keep this fair you need to wear the blind fold because the color and texture will influence you. I have programmed the replicators with numerous things that Kate has said she liked courtesy of Jaina. I have found the Milky way equivalents to these Skyriver foods."

Jim looks at her skeptically but is ready for anything to make his young daughter see that her "thin air food" is not as unpalatable as she claims it to be. "I'm ready and you are going to lose…Skyriver BBQ better than Earth BBQ," he jokes flashing a smile to Kate. "But you need to be honest bug got it." Kate smirks ready to prove once and for all Skyriver rocks.

"Am I going to need my medical bag darlin?" Bones asks with a grin. This is the Lauren he remembers. Always laughing and full of fun.

"No," she laughs. "No one is eating Planktonic crev," Lauren assures the group getting shivers form Kate and the Solos.

Kate makes a gagging face to her Dad. "Oh my God, Dad that is worst damn thing you will ever have to eat. It is like snot but chewier," Kate laughs pretending to chew.

The mention of snot causes Ronin to stare pleadingly at his Dad. "This will be fun boys," Jack says bravely trying to hide his revulsion. "I've eaten a lot of things in the field, snot NOT being one of them…but this should be fun," Jack laughs.

"Oh Katie it was not that bad," Jaina tries to be serious but remembers that dinner well. "With enough water you got it down. We all did on that trip to Kamino."

"This just might make you appreciate my cooking more," Sam teases Ronin who is still wearing a shocked expression on his face.

"Okay Kate you have to be honest," Lauren warns her. "And just to keep you on the straight and narrow," Lauren flips on a Holocube that plays the popular song '_Your lips are moving but you lie_' by Megan Trainor. "Blind folds on," she says happily as she serves the first dish which is tip yip vs. chicken prepared the exact same way.

"Lass I got the same thing," Scotty announces tearing into each dish with gusto.

"So did I," John comments along with several others. Kate thinks she has a distinct advantage to the group. She knows many of the things can't have an exact match like her mom is claiming. Kate tries really hard to find the Skyriver food.

"Okay raise you right hand for plate one and your left for plate two," Lauren instructs. She is pleased with the results. Sam, John, Kate, Jaina, Anakin, Scotty, and Uhura each chose plate one while Ronin, Jim, Sulu, Jacen, Erika, Chekov, Cameron, and Jack chose plate two. Bones and Joanna raise both their hands not being able to tell any difference. With a huge grin Lauren reveals that plate 2 is Skyriver tip yip. Cries of dismay and yes it knew it erupt throughout the table.

"See I told you it was better," Kate shoots back at her Dad happy he noticed the difference.

Jacen flings a balled up napkin at Kate's head. "Then why didn't you notice the difference laser brain," Jacen offers raising his eyebrows. "I am the only one who got it."

"Okay next one," Jim rolls his hand grinning trying to move to the next dish. This was a brilliant idea by Lauren. Everyone is having a good time are enjoying the challenge, "And Kate you choose wrong so I would not be so cocky," Jim says pulling his blind fold on. Lauren brings out chocolate chip cookies and their Skyriver equivalent of a maudlin square. Jim groans loving her cookies. "God babe tell me this is not a Skyriver thing," he begs through a mouthful of cookie. "Plate one definitely plate one."

"Straight from my oven honey," Lauren kisses Jim as he finishes off his cookie. "See no one beats chocolate chip anywhere."

"But mauldin squares are so good," Kate chokes down the dry dessert grinning not being able to lie her way through this.

"You are not firing on all thrusters Kate. This so beats maudlin," Anakin laughs grabbing her discarded cookie.

"Okay okay chocolate chip cookies rock," Kate admits laughing as Jim playfully shakes some sense in to her. "Come on mom caught me a break here," Kate stares pleadingly at Lauren. The music and banter has everyone in a good mood as Lauren serves Nerf versus steak. Overwhelmingly nerf is chosen by the group getting a dramatic happy dance from Kate.

Jim pulls Kate into a head lock kissing her. "Whatever," he pretends to be mad as he signals for more dishes. Lauren presents a variety of foods from both galaxies. The Bantha breakfast biscuits vs. the Egg Mc Muffins created a light hearted debate on whose sandwich would kill you faster from the clogged arteries. Brussels sprouts seemed like a far better choice than the Stewfruits to all the kids. Especially as Jacen recounted the tales of Han threatening the appearance of Lord Nyax if the vegetables were not consumed. Kate had to explain that Lord Nyax as essentially the boogey man on Earth. Ronin laughed claiming he was sure neither man would be here as he dumped his plate in the trash. And the foods kept coming: Denta Bean Ice cream vs. Breyers Vanilla, Muja vs. Strawberries, and Correllian Potato sticks vs. French Fries. The results vary widely between both groups except on pizza and milk. Not one person in the group picks the Alderaanian equivalent to pizza but every one of the kids liked blue milk over white. Bones knows it has to do with color and not taste because by his time the blindfolds are not longer being used. Bones decides to check up on the nutritional content but seriously thinks blue milk might be a good alternative if it gets the kids to drink milk at all.

Lauren serves the adults coffee vs. caf as Kate looks on sadly. "Okay so maybe you will see why your coffee is like nothing," Kate watches as Jim sips the strong Skyriver brew. Jim knew it was going to be stronger but not that strong. He begins to cough on the bitter beverage.

"You really drink this?" He squeaks out while trying to clear his throat.

"That stuff should be illegal," Bones hacks pounding his chest. As a doctor he is used to drinking the sludge normally produced at hospitals, but this is beyond that.

Once Jack is able to speak, he turns to Lauren with a half smirk. "You really drink this in the morning?" He asks receiving a grin and nod from her. "This stuff would've kept us going for days in the field," he admits shaking his head.

"So it is put on the list to be replicated, "Kate grins checking off caf as another Skyriver delicacy to remain programmed into the replicator.

"Only under expressed authorization by the Chief Medical Officer," Bones yells pointing at Kate to add his comment on the sheet she is compiling. "Like when we need to stay awake for a week straight."

"Why you hatin on me Bones," Kate asks trying to look as pathetic as possible.

"Not you darlin' just this black death your mother tried to serve us," Bones fires back. Several "here here's" erupt around the table.

Lauren looks around the table seeing everyone laughing and having fun especially Kate. "_See baby, it's not so bad here_," she thinks as Jim pulls her into his lap.

"Nice job sweetheart," his whispers kissing her cheek. Lauren finally sits back and eats the leftovers form Jim's plates.

**.**

**KATE'S BEDROOM**

Later that evening Jim walks into Kate's bedroom. He needs to put an end to the public discussion of the Holocron once and for all. She looks up from her homework and immediately knows something is wrong with her dad. "Hey dad," Kate braves the waters not sure what is to say.

"Kate did you tell John about the Holocron?" Jim asks. Kate instantly gets chills. Her dad is not yelling or screaming but speaks with a deadly calm. Jim is not pacing but is standing ram rod straight letting his icy gaze fall on Kate.

Kate feels sick to her stomach. The Holocron was not to be spoken of outside their quarters. He had made that perfectly clear when they left Deneva. "Yeah but I," Kate stammers trying to explain.

Jim doesn't let her finish her thought. "Kate I am not playing now do you understand me? Apparently you didn't the last time we had this conversation. So I am going to say it more clearly for the last time." Jim's voice never rises above his normal tone but brings gooseflesh to Kate's arms. "You do not talk about the Holocron ever and I mean ever to anyone else again. It is between you and I. No one else. If you do…I swear to God I will destroy it once and for all." His words are as heavy as his gaze. Kate can't find her voice to speak. Never has she been so scared of her dad. He means every word he is saying and Kate knows it. "I won't care about the repercussions of destroying so it is all on you. You want to tell everyone we have it …then I will destroy it before anyone touches it." Jim sees Kate swallow hard. He then gives her the only option she has. "If you don't want it destroyed you will deny that we have it, with every ounce of conviction you possess. You know my reasons for this. We discussed them before and I have not changed my mind since. You decide here and now. Make your choice." Jim's voice never raised an octave but remained steady, quiet, and deadly serious.

Kate stares in silence at her dad. Her heart pounds in her chest. There is no talking or reasoning with him. Jim Kirk means what he is saying. Kate has never felt surer of anything he has ever said to her except I love you. "Ok I won't bring it up again."

Jim does not give Kate a chance to expand on her answer. "Then we are done with this conversation. Understand me? Never again," he reminds her before tuning and walking out. Lauren catches his eye as he exits Kate's room. Jim exhales quietly through his mouth trying to release his tension. He nods at Lauren before walking to his desk. He was tough on Kate, brutal even, but it was required to keep her safe. He prays this is the end of the Holocron for a while.


End file.
